Operation DEAD
by TheFallenEnemy
Summary: The "Killer Disease" is spreading and chaos is on the rise. Five students and a school nurse are on the run to survive this new world, but with a squad of deadly mercenaries to lend a helping hand. I don't own nothing but them Oc.
1. Act 1: Just Another Job

**DISCLAIMER readers, I don't own anything but my original characters. High school of the Dead belongs to Diasuke Sato.**

 **'Drink your veggies'-Thinking**

 **_"Score them Ace kills"_ -Comms/Phone**

 ** _"Bang Bang Bang Pew Pew Pew"-_ Sounds**

* * *

**Act 1: Just Another Job**

* * *

 **In an unknown location and unknown time...**

In a dark room with large high tech hologram screens are scattered all around the room. In the middle of the room is a table and the table's top shows a hologram screen that shows a large map of an unknown area. At the table two men are at one side and at the other there is woman.

The woman is wearing a brown officer outfit that consisted of a brown short skirt that cuts just below the knees, a pair of black boots with brown laces that end below the knees, grey leggings that cut at the thighs, brown long sleeved button up suit shirt that opens at the middle that shows a black tie and a white button up undershirt. The suit's left shoulder had a patch that had a black fox with an orange background and below it had the letters, " **XOF** ". With a finish of a brown beret with the same patch on her shoulder.

The woman was very beautiful and her body had the figure of an hour glass, she even had large " **weapons** ", she had light green eyes, and short green-clover hair that ends at her shoulders, but her face was really….blank, she was just staring at the hologram table emotionless.

The two men opposite of the green-haired women wear the same uniform, both wearing a black stealth suit that had shoulder and knee pads that provided some protection, three small grey satchel pack with two at both side of the hip and the third on the lower back, black combat boots, pistol holster at the hip, a patch on the left shoulder that was the same as the woman, but the two men had some differences. One of the men was shorter than the other by an inch and had Blood red eyes while the man next to him had a left blood red eye as the man next to him but his right eye was a sunny gold. The three were looking at the map below them.

"Two jobs just came up in the area and the **COMPANY** gave the job to us. Both jobs are in the same area here." The woman says as she touches the screen then the map zooms in till it stops at a city that has bold words that spell out, **TOKONOSU CITY**.

"Our job is locating both targets in the city and protecting them at all cost, once captured the targets, then contact the **COMPANY** for further instructions."

"The targets themselves are two women." The woman open two files and the targets' pictures enlarge on the screen. One of a tall blond woman and a short pink-haired teen.

"The blond woman is Shizuka Marikawa, a nurse at Fujimi academy, the pink haired woman is Saya Takagi, a high school student at Fujimi academy. Both being in the same area, locating them shouldn't be a problem."

Shizuka's picture had her eyes closed and smiling and Saya's picture had her school picture and she had a bored expression on her face.

"Both the targets should be at the high school right now as a matter of fact."

"What is the pay?" The taller man asks.

"The reward for completing this mission is a katana from Saya's father, Sochiro Takagi, and a PSG1 Sniper rifle with a payment of $500,000 from an disclosed client." The woman answers.

"Who are we protecting these women from...the government, a rival mercenary company?" The tall man asks.

"That information is unknown at this current time, more information is required from the **COMPANY**." She explains.

"That's fine. Lets recon the city from above and if anything nasty happens. Then we drop in then extract the targets." The short man interrupts.

"The Raven is already heading to the city. ETA 10 minutes," The woman informs.

"Good, Jael and I will go gear up, Alyssa, wake up Delta." The taller man says to the green haired women called Alyssa.

"Let's go Tyler," The man shorter than the other man named Jael says to the man named Tyler. Then Jael and Tyler leave the dark high tech room.

* * *

Jael and Tyler walk into a dark room and Jael turns on the light.

"Now let's gear up." Jael says as the room fills with light and an armory of weapons appears in front of Jael and Tyler.

Both of them walk to the guns and ammo section of the armory then start to pick out ammo magazines and light firearms.

"For this job, let's use light gear." Jael says to Tyler, "That's alright." Tyler and Jael then supply themselves with pistols, ammo, flash bangs, and smoke grenades.

Jael puts a pistol in his holster that's on his chest, puts on katana holster on his back, and then checks the pistol holster on his hip.

"You never use that pistol Jael, it is not going anywhere," Tyler says to Jael, "I just want to make sure I have the pistol on me." Jael replies.

Tyler fixes his two daggers on his back then puts a pistol in the pistol holster on his the two walk to the armor section which only had table with a two helmets had red eyes and black paint covering the only difference of the two that one has a red stripe going through the right eye while the other a white stripe going through the left eye. Jael and Tyler put on black masks that cover their heads and necks but the only thing that shows is the space to eye to eye.

Then Jael put on the helmet with the white strip and Tyler put the other helmet on. Seconds after the helmet is put on, inside the mask were no eye holes, only a black screen covering the whole helmet. The screen then turns a light blue then fades away to reveal a full view of the armory as if the user wasn't wearing a helmet at all. The screen then pops in little symbols and words at the edges of the helmet in white.

" _HUD online_ ," Jael says then looks over to Tyler.

" _HUD online_ ," Tyler repeats then the two hear something walk in

. The duo looks over at the door and it was a cloud-white wolf looking back the two. _"Delta is up."_ Alyssa reports.

 _"Yeah, he with us, He just getting his knife in the armory,"_ Tyler acknowledges.

 _"ETA 3 minutes_ _to_ _Tokonosu City,"_ Alyssa warns.

 _"Copy, head to briefing room."_ Jael says then picks up a combat knife in a strange looking midnight black holster from a table with guns and walks over to Delta then puts it on Delta. Delta gives Jael a bark then the three head to the briefing room.

* * *

Jael, Tyler, and Delta make it to the briefing room, Alyssa is looking at the screen on the table.

"We need to get down there now!" Alyssa yells.

"What! What going on." Tyler says then Tyler and Jael look at the table screen.

It showed Tokonosu City in flames and it looked like the city was battle ground, but there were no signs of an airstrike on the map or airplanes and helicopters on the radar.

"How in the hell did this happen!?" Jael asks.

"I don't know. I just go here and when I check in the city looked like this."Alyssa defends herself.

"Get Big Boy ready Tyler, Alyssa bring the Raven 200 meters above the nearest road." Jael commands. Then the small group disbands to different parts of the Raven.

* * *

Jael, Tyler, and Delta head to the back of the Raven walk to a big figure covered by a sheet. Tyler pulls down the sheet and reveals a pitch-black APC with the XOF emblem next the words, Big Boy. At the top of Big Boy was a mounted and armored turret with a full rotation on all sides. Big Boy looks big enough to hold up to 10 people. Tyler enters through the back with Delta then walks over to the driver's seat.

 _"Alyssa Status?"_ Jael says.

 _"Raven is steady and we are ready for drop. I'm on my way"_ Alyssa reports.

 _"Copy."_ Jael says

. Then Big Boy's engine roars to life and Alyssa runs into the room.

"Let's get in." Jael says then the two get into the APC.

"Are we ready?" Tyler asks Jael as he sits at a seat then buckles up.

"We are a go. Buckle up." Jael tells him then Tyler gives Jael a nod then buckles in.

Delta was already buckled up when Alyssa sat next to Jael then buckled

"You know what to do." Jael tells Alyssa.

Then she gives Jael a nod then the back of the Raven slowly opens to show a long drop down to about Tokonosu City with wind violently invading the back of the Raven. Then the APC then burns rubber and shoots out of the Raven and falls into the Earth below. Inside the APC the whole thing was shaking as if there was an earthquake, but while outside the Raven was closing its ramp and gaining altitude. Squad XOF was crashing down to Earth. As the APC fell down it deployed a parachute about 100 meters above ground and the APC began to lose some speed. Moving closer to the ground the APC barely misses slamming into a tall building but land roughly on the streets of Tokonosu City.

"Good Job guys. Let's do this." Jael says.

"Right, we got lucky this time, and I thought this would be just another job. Then the APC burns rubber to the Fujimi Academy leaving a parachute behind.

* * *

 **SESSION END**


	2. Act 2: Friend or Foe

**"Take that!"-Speaking**

 _ **'Oh god.'-Thinking**_

 _ **"Why are we doing this again?"-Comm/Phone**_

 **Bang Bang Bang BOOM-Sounds**

* * *

 **Act 2: Friend or Foe**

* * *

Big Boy the Apc is currently speeding down the streets of Tokonosu city and the city looks terrible. The city looks completely abandoned because there are no souls in sight, and there are cars scattered all across the road. Inside the Apc squad XOF sits quietly as they approach the academy.

"We haven't seen anyone ever since we got here. Where the hell is everyone?" Tyler says aloud confused.

"Something must of scared them. I don't know, I just don't like this. Alyssa, did you find anyone yet?" Jael says.

"I haven't found anyone yet." Alyssa says blankly as she looks at a hologram in front of her that shows a camera view of the top of the Apc in a heat thermal mode and the camera moves side to side rapidly as it looks for living souls.

"Then how close are we Alyssa?" Jael asks Alyssa.

"We should be approaching now." Alyssa says then activates a hologram screen that shows a map of the city and a blue dot approaching a gold dot.

"Lets just head in through the front and make our way to Saya's homeroom and Shizuka's office, but I don't know where they're located." Jael reveals his plans to the others.

"Saya's homeroom is located in the left wing of the academy, but the room is number is unknown. Shizuka's office is in the right wing of the academy." Alyssa informs the squad.

"I'll just go to Saya's homeroom with Delta, then you and Alyssa go to Shizuka's office. If you can handle it." Tyler says as he pets Delta while pointing to Jael.

"I think I can find a nurse's office Tyler." Jael says in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

"We're here." Alyssa says then unbuckles her seatbelt.

"Right. Get ready." Jael orders to the others.

"Bark," Delta says to Jael then looks at the door at the back of the Apc.

Tyler just unbuckles his seatbelt then readies himself. Then Apc then takes a sharp right into the parking lot of Fujimi Academy then does a 180 degree turn then stops right next to two buses. The Apc's door opens then squad XOF pours out of the Apc with weapons in hand. The Apc's door closes then the whole Apc disappears in thin air.

"Cloaks on." Alyssa says.

Jael and Tyler nods to her then arm themselves with their P226 pistols equipped with a red dot sight and under barrel laser pointer. Alyssa arms herself with custom made throwing knives. Delta was holding a combat knife in his mouth. All the weapons had a similar design on each weapon. It was the word COMPANY in white but the "o" in the word was a yin-yang symbol. The squad then moves into the courtyard. Jael and Tyler scan the area and spots a blood puddle in front of the Academy main entrance door.

"Shit, The trail is coming from inside." Tyler says quietly.

"Stack up on the door." Jael orders.

Squad XOF then cautiously approach the door. Jael and Tyler ready their pistols then point them at the door. Jael gives Alyssa a nod then she opens the door slowly. The squad then storms in the academy. The room was covered in lockers and in the middle of the room was a large stairway that led to the left and right wings of the academy. In front of the stairway was a young man, maybe at the 16-year-old mark, was on his knees in front of a body. The body was female with brown curly hair with blood on her pale face.

"These kids are students here, look at their uniforms. I'll talk to him." Jael says then walks over to the teen.

"Hey kid. You alright? Do you know what happen to the city?." Jael asks to the teen but he doesn't even look at him.

"Didn't you hear me? You're..." Jael stops as the teen turns to looks at Jael. The teen's mouth was covered in blood, his eyes were completely white, just like his skin, and the girl's body was torn up to shreds, her entrails scattered across the floor. Jael immediately steps back and points his weapon at the teen. The others then give their complete focus on the teen.

"What the hell did you do?" Jael says aggressively.

"I don't think he can hear you." Tyler says.

"Thats correct and wrong. He can hear you, but he brainwaves show no responds to communicate. He should be dead." Alyssa informs.

"Care to explain?" Tyler questions.

"The only organ functioning is his brain, his heart stopped and he is not breathing." Alyssa says.

The bloody teen then moans and drools blood and saliva. He begins to stand up.

"What? Then how is still moving?" Tyler says as the teen staggers toward Jael.

"Fuck it." Jael says then shoots the teenager right in the head.

 **Bam**

The shot echoes across the room as the teenager falls to the floor then a blood puddle forms around the teen's head.

"Did it work?" Tyler asks watching the corpse like a hawk for any moment.

"I don't know...lets see if he gets up again." Jael says.

The group waits for a bit for to confirm if the teen was really dead.

"Looks like he is really dead. There must be others like him that started this mess. We need to hurry to the targets' locations." Jael suggests.

"Then lets go, Delta, follow me." Tyler says then runs up the stairs taking a left at the top of the stairs with Delta following behind him.

"Lets go Alyssa." Jael says then Alyssa and Jael make their way to the right wing of the academy.

* * *

 **In the right wing...**

* * *

Jael and Alyssa are roaming the Fujimu hallways and find no threats. The duo are on high alert as they look for the nurse's office then turn the corner. A flash of purple catches Jael's eye then he looks for the source.

"This is the office." Alyssa says that relieves Jael of his trance.

'What was that?' Jael thinks as he jogs the nurse's office.

Jael and Alyssa go in front of the office and find a hoard of them surrounding two women, the two take immediate action by throwing knives that penetrate their skulls or by piercing them with bullets. Blood and flesh soar in the air as the bodies hit the cold floor one by one. They are dominated by the highly skilled professionals.

After the bloody slaughter, Jael and Alyssa find a third survivor with the two women by the medical cabinets and a lot of bloody people strapped in stretches covered by white sheets. One of the survivors is target Shizuka, she wearing a white blouse with a thin bow tie on her collar and a brown knee short skirt, her shoes were black heels.

With Shizuka was a purple-haired female wearing a white long sleeve button up shirt with green strips and a thick black bow on her chest with a knee short skirt, black leggings, and black slip-ons. Her hair was long and silky that reached her lower back. The last one was a wounded short brunette haired male with glasses wearing a black coat, black pants, white undershirt, and white sneakers. Jael takes this time to report in with Tyler.

" _Dead, we got Shizuka, what about you?_ " Jael reports.

" _Delta and I are fighting those things again but thats not the problem, we are still looking for the homeroom still._ " Tyler says.

" _Keep looking, Alyssa and I will head over to help later, out._ " Jael ends the call.

" _Right, out._ " Tyler says as the call ends.

"Excuse me but who are you, are you with the military?" The purple haired girl asks lowering her guard.

Jael looks back at Shizuka then freezes on the spot. Jael has seen tons of women in his life, but Shizuka was different. Just how does a women have that big of a bust? Her bust was the same size as Jael's head. Jael was absolutely confused as he stared at the blond women. Alyssa chuckles at Jael's actions and nudges him. Jael regains his focus then calms himself. He and Alyssa then salute to Shizuka.

'Lets see if my Japanese is good.' Jael thinks preparing himself to not butcher the honorifics.

"Marikawa-san , I am called "Reaper", and this is Officer Alyssa, we have orders to extract you to safety, we must leave academy right away." Jael introduces himself.

"~I can't leave. These students need my help.~" Shizuka says pouting.

"Wait, are there others survivors with you? What happen to the city? What happen to everyone?" The purple haired woman bombards Jael with questions.

"We just got here and we don't know whats going on but, Who are you?" Jael asks back to the women.

"I am Saeko Busujima, you said that you are only saving Marikawa-sensei, what about us?" The women introduces herself.

"My orders are to extract Marikawa-san to safety. Jael says as he watches Saeko from an irradiated expression on her face.

"But, I make my own rules." Jael says to Seako then nods to her, "You and anybody we find along the way is coming with us."

Saeko looks at Jael stunned a tiny bit, then nods back at him with a smile. "Before we leave, how do we get Kazu-san out of here." She says as she points toward the wounded boy, Kazu, slumped below the window. The boy was paling from massive blood loss from his shoulder. Jael walks over to the boy and crouches next to him.

"Whats his status Alyssa?" Jael asks.

"He not doing so good, he's losing a lot of blood in each passing second and the wound is infected, he'll be lucky if he lives another 5 minutes give or take." Alyssa examines the boy.

"~You know all that from just looking at him~." Shizuka asks fasinated with the green-haired officer.

"Yes." Alyssa responds blankly.

"~Thats amazing!~" Shizuka praises her.

Jael ignores her antics and approaches Kazu.

"Hey Kazu right, you going to be alright. Just hang in there." Jael tries to motivate him but it is in vain because Kazu grabs Jael and fearfully looks at Jael with wide eyes.

"NO, Please...I know what happens when.."The boy coughs out blood then continues,"when they bite you...it turns you into...into to them. I don't want to turn...I don't want to turn. Kill me...kill me please.." Jael looks at Kazu and stares at him for a second. He then looks at Alyssa.

"Alyssa, get everyone outside. I'll deal with him." Jael says calmly.

Alyssa gives Jael a nod and leads the others outside. Jael looks at the Kazu, all bloody and he looks close to dying.

"I'll make this quick. Just close your eyes." Jael says keeping his cool.

Kazu then closes his eyes as Jael points his gun at the boy's head. "Have a good one, Kazu." Jael says as he pulls the trigger.  
Kazu's body then fall limp onto the floor with his glasses breaking on impact with the bloody floor. Some of the Kazu's blood splashes onto Jael's mask. Jael wipes the blood off his mask as he stares at the corpse. Jael picks up Kazu's broken glasses and examines it.

"Might as well start the collection again." He mutters as he folds the glasses and puts it into one of his satchel bags.

Jael leaves the office and looks at the new group he and Alyssa made. All the girls were looking at Jael with worry.

"How did Kazu get bit?" Jael asks.

"He was with Marikawa-sensei when I showed up. The office was crowded with them, but I managed to clear the room with my bokken. It seems though I was too late to save Kazu, he must of gotten bit during my assault." Saeko explained then shows Jael her bloody bokken.

"I was checking in on Marikawa-sensei was hurt till more of those things showed up, and you know the rest." Saeko finishes.

Jael examines Saeko's bloody bokken again then thinks for a short bit.

'If she can clear a whole room with just a bokken, then what can she do with a katana?' He asks himself as he examines the bokken.

"You used a bokken?" Jael regains his focus and asks Saeko.

"Yes, why?" Saeko says.

"I think this will be better to use then that bokken." Jael tells her as he takes his katana off his back and presents it to Saeko.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"This here is my very own katana, I made it myself. You can use it for now." Jael explains as he unsheathes the katana to reveal a small part of a midnight black blade then sheathes it and holds it out to Saeko.

Saeko takes the katana from Jael hesitantly then she puts down her bokken against a wall beside her.

"Thank you, I'll use this with pride." She thanks him with a bow.

"Not a problem but, whats the fastest way to get to the left wing" Jael asks.

"The fastest way to get to the left wing is to follow this hallway to the end, then take the stairs down by a large window. The building across is the left wing." Saeko explains.

"I got it, thats where we're heading next." Jael says then leads the others to the left wing.

* * *

The group follow the hallway while killing some of **them** along the way till they past a small staircase. Jael stops as he hears something fall and hit the floor. He turns around and finds Shizuka rubbing her head.

"~ **Owwww** , that hurts.~" She says in a child-like manner.

"This is not working." Saeko says as she picks up Shizuka and rips Shizuka's brown skirt ,exposing a lot of her silky-smooth legs, to keep her from falling again and help her run, if thats possible. Shizuka looks at Saeko stunned.

"~Nooooo~ Why did you do that? This skirt was expensive.~" She says to Saeko half crying.

"What is more important, your life, or a brand?" Saeko asks her as she walks away from her.

"Both." Shizuka responds with out any hesitation as she catches up with Saeko.

Jael and Alyssa then watch this whole situation go down with dumbfounded faces as they watch the two walk toward them. They get over it then continue on their jog till they hear heavy breathing and fast footsteps from the stairs.

Jael senses that it is coming from the stairs.

"Stay here." Jael says as he approaches the stairs.

He looks over the edge of the stairs and finds two female students, one with red hair and the other with blue. The blue haired girl was following the red haired girl then the blue haired by one of them and was being pulls the two back down the stairs before Jael could do anything. Jael couldn't see the two girls but he could hear their screams of agony loud and clear.

"Damn it all!" Jael mutters as he hits the ledge with his fist.

'If I was only faster.' He scolds himself.

Jael looks back at the others then to the hallway.

"We have to go, now." He orders as he continues his jog.

The girls nod to each other and catch up with him.

After following the hallway's twist and turns with the occasional fights with **them** , the group of survivors finally make it to the staircase that Saeko described.

"This is it, we just need to go down these stairs and cross the courtyard to reach the left wing." Seako says.

The group hears a terrified scream. The group runs to the window and looks around. The courtyard had a few corpses but none were covered with **them**. Jael then looks across the courtyard and into the left wing building, he finds Saya Takagi drilling one of them with a power drill but the one she was drilling had friends closing in on her.

"Alyssa, its Takagi-san thats screaming. Get the others to her." Jael commands then takes a few steps back.

'The building are close enough for me to jump across, but landing will be a problem... **Ehhh**...I'll figure it out.' Jael thinks as he pulls out his pistol.

"What are you doing?" Alyssa asks confused.

"I'm taking a short cut." He tells her.

Jael then runs for the window at full speed then jumps that causes bits of clear glass to follow his tail. Jael easily makes the jump and crashes in to the other building and falls on top of one of **them** which snaps it's neck. Now surrounded by **them** , Jael grabs for his knife strapped to his chest and fights his way toward Saya. Saya didn't know what to do as she drills the thing in front of her. It was all a blur, then a dark figure pushed the thing away and starts to kill the hoard of those bloody corpses at ease.

Jael manage to kill most of the hoard but there are still a least ten more left. Jael then takes a few shots.

 **Bang**.. **Bang**.. **Bang**..

Three bullets, Three bodies fall with holes in their brain.

 **Bang**.. **Bang**.. **Bang**.. **Click**

Jael takes down more of them with clean head shots. Four are left and Jael reloads. They approach Jael with their greedy hands for his flesh and blood. Jael loads in the clip and raises his gun then aims for the kill, but Delta gets the kill first as he pounces on the it and slits it's neck with his knife in his mouth. Blood oozes from its neck then the head fall off while Delta jumps off the corpse, then Tyler kills the rest of the them with his sidearm at the same ease as Jael.

Jael calms down from the fight and lowers his pistol. As Tyler finishes off the last enemy he turns to Jael while wiping the blood from his knife with a rag he found on the ground.

"Did you have to go through the window?" Tyler asks.

"Yes, How else would I get here?" Jael says.

"I don't know, maybe using the door over there." Tyler points out.

"I was in a hurry, ok." Jael explains.

Jael turns around and looks at Saya and she is sitting on the floor scared to death. Jael gives her a hand and she imminently backs away.

"Takagi-san, are you injured?" Jael asks but all he gets in return is a scared face.

"Get away, get away from me." Saya whimpers.

A orange haired female and Shizuka run up to Saya and try to comfort her.

Seako talks to a male with brown eyes, spiky brown hair, and wearing same uniform as Kazu.

"You know the nurse Marikawa-sensei right, I am Saeko Busujima. Senior, class A." Saeko asks.

"Takashi Komuro, Sophomore, class B." The male responds.

"You won the national kendo tournament didn't you. I'm Rei Miyamoto, from the Soujutsu club." The orange haired girl introduces herself.

"Um, Ah, I'm Kouta Hirano from class B." A male next to Tyler introduces himself nervously with a weird looking nail gun in his hands.

"Nice to meet you." Saeko greets with a smile.

"Why are all you so friendly." Saya whispers.

"What to you mean Takagi-san?" Takashi asks.

"DON"T BE AN IDIOT! IF WE KEEP THIS UP, WE'LL DIE!" Saya snaps.

"Alright, Thats enough." Saeko says then shows Saya to a mirror.

Saya looks into the mirror shocked.

"I'm all dirty, I should clean up before I see mama." Saya mutters as she looks at herself.

Saeko then hugs Saya as she cries in her arms. After a little bit the two break the hug.

"Are you guys done, We got to move now." Jael tells them.

"Wait, who the hell are you guys?" Takashi asks.

"We don't have the time to explain. Let's just get out of here." Jael orders then walks away from the others.

"What, answer me!" Takashi yells then stops as Delta growls at him.

"Takashi, just play along for now." Rei tells him as she follows Jael.

Takashi sighs then follows the others.

"I don't trust this guys." He mutters as he follows Rei.

* * *

The group are now resting in the teacher's lounge. Takashi and Kouta are by a small T.V trying to get it to work. Seako, Saya, Shizuka, and Rei are resting at the desk, which were scattered with loose papers, at the middle of room. Saya took off her contacts and put on her glasses when she went to the ladies room to wash off the blood on her face earlier. Squad XOF are at the window looking outside for any potential extraction locations.

"I can't get this stupid thing to work." Takashi says irritated.

"Let me try." Rei says then takes the remote.

"So, do you have your car keys Marikawa-sensei." Takashi asks.

"Oh right, their in my bag." She says she looks in her small purse.

"Will your car fit all of us?" Saeko asks then Shizuka freezes.

"It's a Eupen." Shizuka mumbles, lets just say a Eupen won't be big enough to seat all of them.

"Can't we just use the buses we use on field trips. Two of them are still left in the parking lot." Kouta says by the window.

"Where would we go if we got one of the buses?" Shizuka asks.

"I would like to check up on my family. Everyone's family is close by, if they need it, we will help them. Then we can find a safe place to stay." Takashi reveals his plans.

"We're bound to find them anyway. With the police and special forces on the move, they should have evacuation points for us civilians." Saya explains.

"Transportation and your safety won't be a problem." Alyssa says then everyone besides the rest of squad XOF.

"What do you mean?" Saya asks.

"Hey guys look. I got the T.V to work." Rei interrupts.

Everyone looks at the T.V and their is a female reporter in front of body bags.

"It's the news!" Takashi exclaims.

" _Due to the increasing number of riots all around the country, the government have been forced to rethink their evacuation process. Questions on how the special forces's ability to maintain public order, are unanswered. The local death count has already surpassed 1,000. The government will conduct a speech on those..._ " The reporter stops as she is interrupted by a call.

" _This just in, The police just made an announcement! They have no idea what to make of this situation.._ " The camera shakes then falls to the ground leaving a few of the body bags in stretches trying to escape.

" _ **AHHHHHHH**_ " The reporter screams in pain then the screen is transitions to the news studio with two men in suits.

"What the hell. This can't be happening." Takashi says.

" _We are experiencing technical problems. For now on our broadcast will resume from our studio. The police are..._ "One of the men is suits continues.

"Is that all. Why the hell aren't they showing it anymore?" Takashi yells.

"Its because they don't want the viewers to panic." Saya explains.

"Even though what we just saw?" Rei asks.

"Its Because what we just saw. When we saw those **things** and we were scared, that was because of fear. Fear can create chaos, and chaos can destroy world order. With our order, the death rate will be unimaginable. This is spreading like wild fire, so this must be a pandemic." Saya continues.

"This sounds like the Spanish flu or the Black Death that killed millions." Shizuka acknowledges.

"Was the Spanish flu or Black Death cured?" Takashi asks.

"They tried, tried many thing, but many were killed and the flu eventually disappeared. People must of gained immunity to it." Says explains.

"But this time, the dead come back to life and start to attack everyone." Kouta puts in.

"So you're saying this can't be cured?" Saeko asks.

"Well, when it gets hot their muscles will fall from their bodies so they can't move anymore. It's winter so a few months from now." Shizuka explains.

"We don't even know if they will start roting." Kouta interrupts.

"Meaning?" Takashi questions.

"They're dead bodies so a cure is out of question. For now we just have to put up with them, but for how long is the real question." Saya thinks aloud.

"Right now we need to check up on our families then find a safe place to safe place to stay. We are a team, so act like one or we will all die." Saeko reviews.

"How are we going to get out of here." Rei asks.

"The fastest way out is getting to the parking lot through the front entrance." Takashi determines.

Squad XOF listens as this whole conversation go down then Jael starts to clap, everyone looks at Jael.

"You guys have a good plan, but you are missing one thing." he says pointing his thumb at himself.

"So, what are we missing." Saya asks.

"I completely forgot about you guys, sorry." Kouta says.

"Its alright, anyway, The one thing you are missing is us, and I think it is about time to explain why were here before you execute that plan of yours. I am agent Reaper, the man next to me is agent Deadshot, the wolf is Delta, and the women is Officer Alyssa if you didn't know that. Our job is to extract Marikawa-san and Takagi-san to safety at any cost. We didn't know about this pandemic when we got here." Jael explains.

"Why does the military want with a high school student and school nurse." Takashi asks.

"We aren't from the military, they don't even know we exists. We work for a military work force for hire, but the only jobs we accept are the ones we like." Jael continues.

"Meaning?" Saya asks.

"We don't have to do jobs if we don't like, no matter the situation, because we are not controlled by a country. We are free soldiers that make our own paths." Jael says.

"So, you guys are mercenaries?" Kouta questions.

"Thats right." Tyler answers for Jael.

"You guys said that you are going to take the bus out of here right. Well, look at the parking lot." Jael suggests.

Everyone looks out the window.

"What are we looking at?" Rei asks.

"Turn off cloak." Jael says then Alyssa activates a small hologram and presses some buttons.

The Apc in the parking then deactivates its cloak. Everyone looks in shock.

"How is this possible?" Kouta asks.

"We have this sort of stuff?" Takashi asks.

"Thats amazing." Rei says.

"~Its like a ghost~" Shizuka says.

"That is the Apc, Big Boy is what we call it, that we used to get here. We can use that to get out of here,it should carry all of us no problem. For now we will follow your plan. So lets move out." Jael orders then the group heads out.

* * *

The group are now going down some stairs and find another group of survivors cornered by a group of **them**.

"We're getting our of here so look alive." Jael warns.

"We have to preserve our energy so striking them off balance is the best way to go." Saeko suggests.

"They only react to sound but they are super strong so be careful." Says warns.

"Is that so, silencers are on." Jael says as he takes a silencer out of his satchel then equips it. Tyler copies this action.

"Weapons free." Jael announces then squad XOF unleashes their wrath upon them.

 **Pew pew pew pew**

 **Pew pew pew pew**

Jael, Tyler, and Kouta fire silently at them as they walk down the stairs.

 **Slash**

 **Boosh**

 **Shank**

Saeko, Rei, and Takashi melee the corpses.

The others survivors sigh is relief when the battle was over.

"Thank you" One of the survivors says.

"Don't talk to loud. Are any of you bit? Saya asks.

"No, none of us are bit, promise." Another female says.

"They look fine to me." Rei says.

"Who are the guys with the guns?" A male says.

"I'm tried of explaining, We are escaping the school, you guys coming too?" Jael asks.

"Um. y-yeah." One of them says.

"Then lets go." Jael orders and the group goes down the stairs.

* * *

"Do we have to do this?" Takashi asks.

The group are in the locker room, hiding behind one section of lockers, where squad XOF encountered their first infected.

"Yes, we have to prove my theory about them and sounds." Saya says.

"I just need one person to go out there, silently, and open the doors." Saya explains.

"Last time we were here there weren't as many of them here." Jael thinks out loud.

"So who is going to do this?" Rei asks.

There was a short silence as everyone looks at each other.

"I can do this." Takashi says.

"No, I can do this for you." Saeko tries to convince him.

"No, You done too much already. You should stay Busujima-senpei." Takashi persists.

"None of you have to do this." Jael interrupts then everyone looks at him.

"The uniform I'm wearing gives me me the ability to move silently. I might as well be a ghost in their eyes." Jael explains.

Everyone gives Jael the "ohhh" look.

"Um, ok, go for it." Takashi says in defeat.

Rei brightens up that Takashi doesn't have to go out there all alone. Jael then walks to the door casually then picks up a shoe.

'This should work." Jael thinks then throws it to the others side of the room and creates a loud sound.

 **Touush**

All of them hear it then stubble toward the sound. Jael signals the others and they coming running toward him.

Everyone makes it out but outside their there were more of " **them** " and they heard them clearly.

'Shit, We have to run.' Jael thinks.

"RUN!" Takashi yells then everyone starts running to the Apc.

"Why did you have to yell you idiot?!" Saya scolds him.

"Just shut up and run!" Takashi says.

"Shit, Alyssa activate Big Boy's weapons system and fire at any thing that fits their profile." Jael commands as he shoots.

"Right." Alyssa responds and pushes some buttons on her forearm.

Big boy then comes to live and the turret starts to open fire with it's mounted machine gun.

"The Apc is covering us, MOVE IT!" Tyler yells at everyone.

Jael and Tyler lead the run as they make a pathway to the Apc. Alyssa and Delta are covering the sides to keep them from the breaking the formation. Saeko, Takashi, and Kouta provide support from the back of the group to make sure no one is left behind.

The survivors that joined earlier are lagging behind because he stopped to protect one of his friends. He misses the first swing and gets grabbed by two of them. He screams as he is eaten then falls down. The female he tried to saved was swarmed by **them** and she was too late to escape, she was eaten as well. The male's girlfriend and female's boyfriend call for them, but it was too late. Saya tried to hold back one of them while the other tired to save his girlfriend.

"It's too late, he got bit, he won't make it." She tires to explain.

The girl manages to escape Saya's grip and runs to her dead boyfriend.

"I can't live without him!" Is all Saya could hear as she watches the girl run to her death.

"We have to go, she made her choice. Maybe it is the right choice anyway." Shizuka says in a sad tone.

"WHAT, and you call yourself a nurse!" Saya yells as she follows her but is stopped by Kouta.

"Watch out!" He says.

"Who told you to interrupt me!" Saya says enraged.

"Well when you are done, Can you tell me if you would go out with me?" Kouta says in a sweet tone.

Saya just looks at Kouta stunned.

"You two must be close, I'm envious." Saeko says.

"Come on, get in here." Takashi yells.

Saya snaps out of it then heads for the Apc.

Takashi and Saeko fight off them that get to close while the turret took care of the rest.

"Komuro-kun, everyone is in." Saeko says.

"Now is your chance Busujima-senpei." Takashi responds.

Everyone gets in and is about to leave.

"WAIT."

The hologram in the middle of the Apc shows a man in a suit and leading students to the Apc. The man had short black hair and glasses, he was wearing a brown suit.

"Shidou." Saeko spits out like the name was venom.

"Damn it, the Apc is full." Jael mutters.

"Alyssa get ready, I'll be right back, I'm going to help him." Jael says then exits.

"I coming too." Tyler says then follows Jael.

"Wait, that Mr. Shidou, he is a terrible man and he doesn't deserved to be saved!" Rei tries to warn Jael but he already left.

Jael and Tyler make their way toward one of the buses and opens the door.

"Tyler, hot wire it." Jael orders.

"Right." Tyler says then hop on to the diver's seat.

Jael waves over to the group to run to the bus. Mr. Shidou nods and tells his students.

"Everyone, to the bus. Those men will help us." Shidou says then waits for everyone to pass him.

"Mr. Shidou, I twisted my ankle." One of his students says as he grabs his leg.

"Is that so." Shidou says.

'Then this is where we part ways.' He thinks with a evil smile then kicks the boy in the face which leaves him stunned, but he stills has strength to grab his ankle.

"Wait...please help me." The boy mutters.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" He says then leaves the boy behind.

'The weaklings like you don't need to live' He thinks.

Jael watched the whole thing go down.

"That son of a bitch." Jael says aloud.

Shidou then runs to the bus and another student falls, it was a female, and he completely ignores her call for help.

"Shidou-sensei, WAIT!" She yells, but Shidou keeps on running.

"Tyler." Jael calls.

"Yeah." Tyler responds.

"Watch the bus, one of the students need my help." Jael explains.

"Ok" Tyler says.

Jael then runs to the student in need.

"Please don't go." The student whispers.

" **They** " start to close in on her and she closes her eyes and waits for death to take her. She waited, and waited, but nothing came.

"Hey." She hears a voice. She opens her eyes and sees a tall man in a weird military uniform and wearing a strange looking helmet with two red eyes staring back at her.

"We got to go." The man says.

She didn't know what to do. She looked at the man speechless.

"We don't have time for this." The man says then picks her up bridal style.

'She must be in Apc might be full, but I don't trust the piece of shit of a teacher with those students. She is coming with us.' Jael thinks and heads for the Apc.

"Open up." Jael says as he knocks on the door.

The Apc doors open then Jael sets the girls down by Shizuka.

"Who is this?" She asks.

"No time to explain." Jael tell her then leaves then closes the door.

Jael heads back into the bus.

"Who are you?" Mr. Shidou asks.

Jael ignores Shidou and opens comms.

" _Alyssa, get out of here. Tyler and I will follow from behind_." Jael says.

" _Copy_ " Alyssa says.

The Apc stops firing then burns rubber.

" _Tyler, follow her_." Jael orders.

" _Got it_." Tyler confirms.

The bus then speeds up, which causes Jael to brace himself while Shidou falls to the ground, then follows the Apc out of the infested school.

* * *

 **SESSION END**


	3. Act 3: Decsions Decsions

**"Watch the world crumble before you."-Speaking**

 _ **'The pain, the agony.'-Thinking**_

 _ **"1...2...3...copy?"-Comm/Phone**_

 **Pew Pew Pew-Sounds**

* * *

 **Act 3: Decisions Decisions**

* * *

Tyler and Alyssa just left the academy and are currently driving on a freeway-like street. The street Tyler and Alyssa are on had a lot of space and on both sides of the street have tall cement walls that had fences on top of them. Inside the bus, Jael was standing by the bus door and everyone one else was sitting down, besides a blond student.

"Who the hell are these assholes!" The blond male yells as points at Jael then Tyler.

The male was one of Shidou's students. His haired was short, spiky and silted back but bottom half of his hair was black. He wears a Fujimi uniform with black slippers. He was standing in the middle of the bus staring at Jael and Tyler pissed off with his brown eyes.

"Assholes? We're the guys that just saved your asses back at the school, thats who we are punk." Jael counters.

"I'm not some punk you bastard!" The student argues.

"Please, Please there is no need for such violence. We need to get along as civilized men." Shidou interrupts then Jael and the student look at him.

"Besides, these men helped us escape from the hands of death themselves. We must show them some respect and gratitude" Shidou explains.

The students looks away in annoyance then sighs. "Whatever." he says defeated.

"Now that this is now settled. We must now choice a leader, one just for us." Shidou says.

'What?' Jael thinks.

'You got to be kidding me.' Tyler thinks.

"Why do we need a leader?" Jael asks with a slight cold tone.

"Well of course we need someone to follow or there will be chaos, just like your conflict with my student." Shidou explains.

'The bastard is using me and that punk as an excuse to become the leader.' Jael thinks.

"Well I could nominate myself. If you agree then clap your hands." Shidou continues.

Every student in the whole bus claps and cheers for Shidou.

"I'll follow Shidou-sensei anywhere."

"Yeah, me too."

"I want Shidou-sensei to be leader."

This comments are heard as the students cheer for Shidou. Shidou bows with a sly smile.

"Then it is settled. I will now take the role of leader of our group." Shidou announces.

'You got to be kidding me. I'm done, just done with these people.' Jael thinks as he regrets for not killing Shidou when he had the chance.

"Alyssa, can you pull over. We're leaving the others behind." Jael says.

"Why the sudden change?" Alyssa asks.

"Their teacher is crazy and the students are a lost cause. All we can do is to let them do their own thing for now." Jael says.

"Right then pulling...LOOK OUT!" Alyssa breaks off the comms.

"SHIT!" Tyler yells as he tries to avoid a bus coming right for him.

Tyler swerves the bus a little bit to the left but fails to evade the other bus and slams into it. Everyone on the bus is thrown violently tosses around like ragdolls and some of them are thrown out the bus.

Alyssa dodged the incoming bus and looked at the others in the back if any were injured.

"Why did we stop?" Saya asks.

"That hurt." Takashi says.

"Is everyone ok?" Saeko asks.

"How is the girl?" Rei asks as she looks at the sleeping figure by Shizuka.

The girl was Rei or Saeko's age. She had the same orange hair as Rei but hers was shoulder length and had a pink hair band to go with it. She had the same uniform as Rei as she rested on Shizuka's lap.

"She is alright, but she is still asleep." Shizuka says. The girl Jael brought in passed out from shock as soon she was dropped off next to Shizuka.

"Thats some good news for once." Rei says with a sigh.

Alyssa returns back then presses buttons on the Apc's interface and a big hologram, same as the one used when squad XOF used to get to the parking lot, and it shows an image of the fire and two destroyed buses with "them" rising from the flames.

" _Reaper, Deadshot, come in! Come in, over!_ " Alyssa pleads as she scans the screen for any sign for her squadmates.

With the others, the same hologram Alyssa activated popped up in front of everyone.

Delta whines then barks at the screen.

"Oh no." Rei silently says.

Saeko looks at Jael's sword sadly. Shizuka looks shocked and stunned at the screen.

"Are...are they dead?" Takashi says hesitantly.

"They is no way that they survived that." Saya says in a sad tone.

"All those people, dead." Kouta says softly.

"What do we do now?" Takashi asks. Everyone thinks the same questions as they look at Alyssa calling for her friends over and over again.

* * *

Tyler is lying on his back a distance away from the wreaked buses. He opens his eyes and looks at the late afternoon sky and it was getting pretty dark, it was still beautiful even though the smoke from the fires spreads across the sky in a fast, flowing motion.

'My head.' he thinks as he sits up while holding his head.

Tyler had some good times, but this wasn't one of them. His helmet was cracked and his stealth suit was torn and ripped. It was going to take weeks to repair his equipment.

He looks around and finds several of **them** roaming around. Some of them were even on fire. He hears the screams of pain and suffering coming from the buses. He could make out the figures of students, male and female, screaming as they are either eaten by **them** or swallowed by the flames. There are no traces of Jael or the Apc at the present moment, but he will find them.

'Looks like I'm on my own for now.' Thinks thinks as he slowly stands up and staggers a little bit.

"Hey, are you alright!?" A figure says as it jogs to Tyler.

* * *

Alyssa lost all of her hope after calling for Jael and Tyler after a few minutes. The sun was setting and it was getting dark and she knew it would be too risky to search for them in the shadows of the night. She analyzed all possibilities on saving Jael and Tyler but all end with a loud noise.

The number of **them** surrounding the area was too great for her and the Apc to eliminate without attracting more and preserving ammo. She only thing she could consider is using one of Jael's prototype drones to preform a search and rescue op. The only problem is that these prototype drones don't even have cameras to detect Jael or Tyler.

The cameras equipped on the drone have only one mode, infrared, this is bad for Alyssa because Jael and Tyler have STEALTH SUITS, and these STEALTH SUITS are meant to remain **UNDETECTED** , meaning these suit will not reveal the wearer if exposed to infrared, radar, sonar, you name it. Alyssa just has to trust her squad mates to survive for now until she finds a way to contact them later.

Alyssa doesn't like this idea but she has to deal with it for now. Right now she has to find a safe place to stay for the night. She looks back at the others that are staring right back at her.

"Where is a safe place we can stay for the night." She asks.

Everyone look at each other waiting for an answer but receive none.

"Umm, We can go to my friend's apartment by the Onbetsu river. I have a spare key." Shizuka says cheerfully.

"Is this like your boyfriend?" Rei asks with a devilish smile.

Shizuka waves her hands in front of her face and nods her head no, "No no this is my girlfriend's place. She isn't around most of the time and gave a spare key to watch over the place. It even has a tank with four doors we can use." She says panicking.

"Really, we can just use that because the Onbetsu river is not that far from here." Saya says with relief.

"I'm down. Lets head there." Takashi says.

"Thats alright, we can stay there for the night then plan out our next actions in the morning." Alyssa says with a emotionless tone.

The Alyssa drives away from the bus crash with a heavy heart.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

* * *

"Is this the place?" Kouta asks as he looks at a average looking apartment with a wall covering the whole yard of the apartment. The girl and Delta are still in the Apc while the others check the apartment.

Alyssa and the others reached the apartment and in the drive way is not a tank, but a Humvee.

"This is the place, See the tank of there." Shizuka says with a bright smile.

"Thats a Humvee Shizuka-sensei." Saya says.

"No, its a tank, but only smaller than this tank." Shizuka responds as she points at the Apc.

Saya sighs then looks at the apartment door.

"Lets just head inside." She says as a ton of " **them** " are revealed at the other side of the wall roaming mindlessly.

"Come on. Really?!" Takashi says annoyed.

"Let just get this over with." Alyssa says then begins her assault.

She hops over the fence then throws her knives straight for the walking meat bags. The knives soar through the sky in a blurr and pierce unlucky victims. She then attacks "them" in close combat with a dance-like fashion. Seako joins in the slaughter while the others look in awe.

"She isn't even struggling." Rei exclaims.

"She makes it look easy." Saya says with a hint of joy.

"Its like she is dancing." Kouta puts in.

"Her skills are like Seako's, maybe even better." Takashi says impressed.

The four stare at the bloody onslaught without noticing one of **them** creeping up behind Shizuka.

Shizuka is looking in her bag for the apartment key as the walking corpse staggers toward her. She hears a quiet moan then looks up. She is arms distance from the corpse as it tries to grab her with it's one arm, the other was completely torn off. She screams the loudest she can then backs away.

Kouta, Takashi, Rei, and Saya turn to her with wide eyes then rush to try to save her. Then the undead meat bag was shoulder charged by a blurry figure. The unexpected force sends **it** to slam to the ground with the sound of breaking bones on impact with the concrete floor.

The figure is over the **it** then slams it's foot into the corpse's head over and over again till the head turned into a meaty mush. The figure was a man about Shizuka's age, brown eyes, messy-short black hair and was taller than Shizuka.

He even had a good build, he was wearing a rolled up sleeved white button up shirt with a black tie under a tactical vest.  
He also wears a black suit pants, a pistol holster was strapped to the man's left side, with black combat boots. The man loses his adrenaline rush then clams down. He looks at Shizuka with a worried face.

"Are you hurt!?" He says with a very concern tone.

"No, I'm not, thank you." Shizuka responds with a hint of blush on her soft cheeks. For some reason she feels really safe around the man. He gives off a strong protective aura like he is a knight in shinning armor saving the damsel in distress in a fairy tail.

"Rey-kun, Wait up!" A women's voice says behind the man.

The man helps up Shizuka then looks at companion. She was the same height and age as Shizuka, she had beautiful brown eyes and lushes long crimson hair. Her figure rivals Shizuka, even her bust which is very impressive. She wears a black v-neck shirt with a white flower design that starts at the right corner of the shirt to the top left corner, dark blue skinny jeans and black slip-ons.

"Hey Kyla-chan." Rey says casually.

"Hey? You left me all alone and all you say is hey? You hurt my feelings Rey-kun." Kyla says looking away from Rey in a hurt tone, which was obviously fake.

"I wasn't even that far away, and stop using formalities." Rey defends himself.

"Fine Kaage-kun, I forgive you, just don't leave me alone anymore." Kyla says but the last part was a whisper that only Kaage hears.

"Thanks Kyla, I'll make that a promise." Kaage says with the last part as a whisper and Kyla only hears it.

Kaage then turns back to the others.

"I think we should introduce ourselves. My name is Kaage Reyes. Nice to meet you guys." Kaage says with a slight bow.

"Oh yeah...My name is Kyla Ember. I hope we get along." Kyla introduces herself with a child-like matter with a few fast paced bows.

"Guys, the yard is clear, it is safe to go in now." Saeko says as she and Alyssa walk to the others.

"Oh hey, this is Kaage Reyes and Kyla Ember, they saved Shizuka-sensei just now." Takashi says.

"Hold up, are you a cop? If you are then do you know my father, Officer Miyamoto?!" Rei says pleadingly.

"Sorry miss, I not a cop, I just got the vest from a police squad car. I don't know who your father is or where he is, sorry." Kaaga says sadly.

"Can we just meet n' greet inside, not with **them** lurking about please." Saya says annoyed.

"She is right, lets head inside." Alyssa says.

After the battle with **them** , Kaage and Kyla meet the group then decided to wash away the pain and sorrow with one hell of a good bath. All the girls went first, beside Alyssa and girl Jael saved, while Takashi and Kouta are breaking into two small strange lockers in the bedroom upstairs. Alyssa and Kaaga are talking in the living room and the girl and Delta were sleeping on the couch.

The bedroom upstairs was looked very luxurious with its wooden floor, tan walls, comfy bed, and flat screen T.V in front of the bed. What topped it all was a balcony that opens a view of the river. The only thing out of place were those two green lockers.

"Shizuka's friend must have been a rich." Takashi exclaims.

"I know right, look at this place." Kouta agrees.

"Now lets gets these lockers open." Takashi suggests.

"Come on...one more time...1...2...3..." Takashi says as he pushes a crowbar which pierced into the right locker that is slowly opening it.

The locker burst open, that causes Takashi and Kouta to fall to the floor. The locker was filled with ammo and gun equipment.

"Ok...thats one, now for the other." Kouta says as he lodges the crowbar into the second locker.

"Right." Takashi says exhausted.

After a few minutes of pushes the locker opens violently. The locker is filled with three firearms and one crossbow.

"Whoa, we hit the mother load dude." Takashi says then looks at Kouta.

Kouta has a very sadistic look on his face as he stares at the contents inside the locker.

"Um, are you alright." Takashi nervously asks.

Kouta grabs one of the fire arms and scans it.

"This is a SpringField M1A1 Super Match, semi-auto even though M1As are full auto, it is attached with a red dot sight, flashlight grip, and...and... A 20 BULLET MAG! 20 bullet mags are illegal in Japan...illegal.." Kouta says chuckling.

"Kouta?" Takashi calls nervously.

Kouta puts the SpringField on the floor then picks out another gun.

"This is a Knight's SR with a scope...wait a minute...you can't find this in Japan so this must be an AR-10 modified top to bottom! It even has a bi-pod to help with stability."

"That cool, well I found modern Robin Hood's bow." Takashi says as he points to the shadowy crossbow.

"Thats a Barnett WildCat C5 used for hunting in England." Kouta explains.

Takashi picks up a shotgun with a red-dot sight and Kouta's face brights up so much he was sparkling.

"That is a Ithaca M35 Riot Shotgun made in America and used in the Vietnam war." Kouta exclaims.

Takashi then points the gun at Kouta and he scrambles for cover.

"NEVER...I'm mean NEVER, point a gun at another person unless you absolutely know its empty." Kouta panics.

"You can only use these guns for **them**." Kouta says dead serious.

"Right." Takashi says in a quiet voice.

 **DING DONG**

The doorbell rings then Takashi and Kouta go on red alert then walk to the balcony.

* * *

"Who is outside?" Alyssa says seriously.

"I guess we'll find out right now." Kaaga says as he walks to the door.

Alyssa peeks through the door hole then backs off imminently.

"So, who is it." Kaage asks.

Takashi and Kouta are out in the night on the balcony then look at the front door. They see a 2 dark figures waiting at the door.

"Who just rings the door bell, that can alarm **them**." Kouta says.

"These guys are crazy, Look, someone is opening the door." Takashi confirms.

The two figures wait for a little bit then walk in the apartment.

"What the hell, lets head down their now." Takashi seriously says.

Takashi and Kouta run that stairs and make a beeline to the door. They find a woman with a man that should be dead. The woman was long, silky, and curly brown hair with amazing violet eyes. She her figure was like a hour glass but her bust was a bit smaller than Kyla and Shizuka, but her butt was bigger than theirs.

She wears a black jacket that with a white tank-top under it. She had black skinny jeans with white sneakers. The man was a familiar face, or mask, it was the one and only Deadshot. He was alive and sort of well. He looks battle-worn.

"How are you still alive?!" Takashi says shocked.

"We saw you and Reaper crash into a bus, then explode. He saw you die!" Kouta explains.

"Well, I don't die so easliy you see. Did Reaper make it back?" Tyler asks.

"Reaper is not even here, the last time we saw him was before we left the academy." Alyssa says in a quiet tone.

"Who is Reaper?" Deadshot's companion asks.

"He is my partner. We work with together with Alyssa." Tyler explains then points to Alyssa.

"Right." She says.

"So who is she?" Kouta asks.

"My name is Maria Akiko" Maria introduces herself.

"I'm Kouta Hirano. Nice to meet you"

"I am Takashi Komuro."

"Kaage Reyes, at your service."

"Alyssa miss."

The four introduce themselves.

"So you guys haven't heard from Reaper at all?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah, we thought he and you were dead." Kouta saddly explains.

"Where are the others?" Tyler questions.

"The girls are in the bath and Delta and the girl Reaper brought are sleeping on the couch." Takashi informs.

"Reaper saved a girl." Tyler says confused.

"Yeah, he brought an unconscious girl to the Apc before we left with you in the bus." Alyssa explains.

Tyler nods to Alyssa.

"Oh yeah, Takashi and I found some guns and ammo upstairs, we are loading the mags right now." Kouta puts in.

"Really, I guess I can help out." Tyler says then the three walk upstairs.

"I'm going to check the kitchen for any food for dinner. You guys want to come." Kaage asks.

"Ok." Maria says.

"I'll help." Alyssa says.

"~Wait, No please not there~!"

"~ **AHHH**!~"

"~DON"T TOUCH THERE~"

These comments and moans are heard coming from the bathroom.

"If they are any louder they can lure " **them** " here." Alyssa says as she scavenges the refrigerator.

"I don't what to know what they are they're doing." Maria declares as she heats of the oven top.

"And I'm going to stop them." Kaaga says as he puts down a kitchen knife on a cutting board next to some veggies.

"Its your funeral." Maria casually says.

Kaage walks up to the bathroom door then knocks on the door.

"Whos there?" someone says.

"You girls need to lower it down." Kaage warns.

"Or...~ahhh~...W..what." someone says.

"You'll find out soon enough if you keep that up...and it won't be pretty." Kaage says nonchalantly.

Kaage and sense the fear he put in the girl's heart and all the noises completely stop.

"Good girls." Kaage says while patting the door, then leaving back to the kitchen.

"Wow, remember not to piss you off Rey-Kun." Maria says impressed with his fear tactics.

"Just call me Kaaga, I don't like formalities. Scaring the girls was easy, I just got to use my big boy voice." Kaage.

"Big Boy voice? Really." Maria asks.

"Thats right, my big boy voice." He says.

"Maybe you can you use it on me Big...Boy." She flirts.

"I think I'll...past." He tries look away from her from embarrassment

"Aww..you look so cute when you're embarrassed, I could have you right now I wanted to." She continues her assault.

"Can you stop flirting with KAAGE-KUN!" Kyla screaming her lung out.

* * *

"So how did you find Akiko-san." Kouta asks.

Tyler, Kouta, and Takashi are almost done filling up the mags in the bedroom.

"When the bus crashed, I was knocked out for a bit. When I woke up, Maria ran up to me and help me out. After I was all patched up. I suggested that she can join us and she happily agreed." Tyler explains.

"Really, So is there anything she is good at?" Takashi asks.

"Well she patched me up real good so she can help Marikawa-san." Tyler responds.

"Thats the last of them." Kouta says as he puts the last bullet into a magazine.

"Cool, I wonder whats on T.V." Takashi says as he turns on the T.V.

The T.V shows the news reporter at the Tokonosu bridge,which could be seen from the apartment, the news reporter was in front of a huge crowd that was protesting for the government to let them past the bridge. One man has speaker phone and was protesting.

" _We must stop this savagery. We as citizens will rise against this._ " The man protests.

His followers cheer then one of officers walk over to him.

" _Sir, you must leave the area. You and your friends here are in danger._ " He says.

" _Fuck you and fuck the system. I don't give a shit what you have to say you blue bastard!_ " The man rebels.

" _Sir, leave now._ " He says as he aims his snub noised revolver at his head.

" _No way we are leaving._ " He says with hint of fear.

The officer then shoots the man then the T.V changes to a loading screen with an chibi elephant holding a "Just a moment please" sign.

"Damn, just like what happen at the academy." Takashi says.

"This is bad, the world can't do anything against " **them** " if the light doesn't reach the outside."

"Whats going on up here?" Kaage says to himself as he walks in the room.

"Hey Rey-san, We just loaded up these guns we found in the lockers over there." Kouta informs.

"Man, just everyone needs to stop with these formalities, Just call me Kaage." Kaage says slightly irritated.

"Ok then." Kouta says.

* * *

The girls just finished taking their bath, so who is next?" Kaaga asks as a pair of pale hands grab him then hug him tightly. It was Shizuka in nothing but a towel that showed off a lot of her amazing body. She then attacks Kaage with a kiss on the cheek.

"~Kaage-kun~" She says in a lustful tone.

"Marikawa-chan, what...what are you doing and where are your clothes?" Kaage says with a slight blush on his face.

"~Just call me Shizuka Kaaaaaageeeee-kuuunnn~." Shizuka says as she squishes his back with her naughty pillows.

'There so soft, NO, What the hell is wrong with you?! Pull yourself together damn it!" Kaage thinks.

"You didn't answer me Shizuka-chan." Kaage says.

"~I'm rewarding my hero Kaaaageee-kuunnn~." Shizuka says.

"You can reward me later, this is not the time, have you been drinking?" Kaage asks as he smells some alcohol.

"~Just an tiny, little, bitty, bit...fufufufufu~" She says adorably then falls limps in his arms.

Takashi has a big blush on his face and Kouta with a large bloody nose. Tyler just stares at Kaage with a blank expression behind his helmet.

'This fight is between you and her. You're on your own.' Tyler thinks.

"Lets get you to sleep. Are you guys good for tonights lookout?" Kaage says.

"Ummmmm..." Kouta says as he tries to process the past encounter.

"I'm cool with that...yeah." Takashi says.

Tyler doesn't say anything then moves outside. Kaage picks up Shizuka, she almost falls which forces Kaage to grab her soft butt.

Shizuka then moans that causes Kouta to pass out, "~You're soooo bold Kaage-kun~"

"You were going to fall if I didn't grab you." He defends himself.

"~Fufufufu, You're right, I'm falling for you~" She counters then kiss Kaage again.

'This is going to be a long night and this woman is going to be the death of me.' Kaage thinks.

"Are you enjoying that?" Rei says on the stairs. She is waring only pink tank-top and panties.

'Did someone burn all the girls' clothes.' Kaage thinks.

"No, no I'm not enjoying this. We don't have time for this time for this, so excuse me, I have to her Shizuka-chan to bed."

"Ohhh, You're not enjoying it but you're taking her to bed." Rei teases.

"Get your head out of the gutter." Kaage says then walks down the stairs.

 **Hic**

Rei hiccups then drops to the floor, "Kaage makes three people."

Kaage puts Shizuka on a blue futon bed then heads to the kitchen to check up on the food.

What he finds still leaves him wondering.

'What happen to everyone's clothes.' He thinks as he stares at Saeko stirring a pot with a spoon in nothing but lingerie under an white maid-like apron thats reveal Saeko's amazing body.

"Hey Rey-senpai, Alyssa is in the shower and Maria is checking on that girl on the couch, Ember-senpai is somewhere around here." She says calmly.

"Just call me Kaage." He says as he tries to keep his cool.

"Care to explain why all the girls are close to wearing nothing?" Kaage asks the billion yen question.

"We don't have any extra clothes, so we have to wear what we can now till our clothes are dry. I'm sorry, this is shameful of me to wear this." She explains.

"No, No, its fine, I understand. So how is dinner?" He asks.

"What ou, Alyssa-senpai, and Akiko-senpai cook up is amazing, everyone will love this for dinner." She praises.

"Thanks, cooking must be natural for us three. You can turn off the oven now, the food is done now, it just needs to sit for a couple of minutes." He says.

"Right, I'm going to go upstairs to check up on Takashi and the others then." Saeko says then leaves Kaage alone.

"~KAAGE-KUN, COME HERE!~" Someone says from the bathroom.

'What the hell, has Alyssa been drinking too?' He thinks then goes in the bathroom.

* * *

Takashi and Rei are sitting on the stairs talking.

"Hisashi wub a really nizze gurrr...thats why I wend ont wud hum." Rei tries to says.

Takashi just looks at a wall with a slightly sad look on her face.

"Heyyy, are you listening." Rei says tugging on Takashi's sleeve.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just tired, thats all." Takashi explains.

"You are soooo suppperrr boring. Youuuu are al...alwayyysss lie thisss." Rei says.

"Every time I'd want to go out, you were busy with something. Thats why I wund with Hisashi, he always had time for me." Rei continues as she unknowingly murders Takashi with words.

"THATS ENOUGH. I'm not Hisashi, Its Hisashi this and Hisashi that with you all the time we talk. You need to understand that I'm won't be as perfect or good looking as Hisashi ok. He is dead so face the facts, he is dead and we are alive." Takashi finally snaps.

Rei just stares at him with fear in her eyes.

"We are alive and I'll make sure that we stay alive, Whatever the cost. So whenever you bring up..." Takashi continues but is interrupted by Rei.

Rei grabs Takashi by the shirt then closes in on his face till she is close enough to steal a kiss. The two look into each other's eyes for a bit till Takashi breaks away from her then looks away.

"It would bad if we go any further." Takashi says.

"You were all stiffy." Rei says with a teasing smile.

Takashi just ignores her with a blush on his face. Then a faint noise is outside.

"Was that a dog? Rei asks.

"Sounds more of a gunshot then a dog." Takashi suggests.

'Oh shit, That means their here!' he thinks with a mental alarm in his head as he leaves to Kouta and Tyler.

* * *

 **SESSION END**


	4. Act 4: Playing Hero

**"Flying Fishes."-Speaking**

 **'Determined Diddles.'-Thinking**

 **"Bubble Blowing Bitches"-Comm/Phone**

 **Moooo MOOO Momn -Sounds**

* * *

 **Act 4 : Playing Hero**

* * *

 **PUUPPHHH**

A man wearing a biker outfit with a double barrel shotgun shooting up the streets on the apartment's street. He is surrounding by **them** but manage to destroy one of **their** heads.

"This is what happens when you fuck with me freaks!" He taunts and fires his last shot. The blast kills two more but it is not enough. He aims and fires.

 **CLICK**

"Oh shit." He says as he looks at his shotgun. He tries to flee but several of **them** grab him in different places at the same time and tear and bite his flesh powerfully. The man tires to scream but he only hacks out blood as he is eaten alive.

"God, Just look at them all. They're trying to survive just like us. Do I shoot?" Kouta asks aiming the SpringField, he is now wearing a green camo tactical vest from the locker over his school uniform.

Takashi is next to him with the Ithca shotgun in hand and Saeko was behind him with binoculars looking at the streets below. Tyler was standing in the corner observing the three silently.

"What?! It should be obvious that you shoot those damn things!" Takashi exclaims.

"Takashi, It seems you have forgotten that **they** react to sound." Saeko assumes.

Takashi just looks at her.

"If we do shoot, more of **them** will show up and the gun flashes will light the night sky, it is obvious that will bring other survivors flocking toward us. We don't have the space to contain that big of a group." She explains.

"She is right, we already filled up the Apc over half way, and with the three new survivors with us maximizes the capacity of the Apc and the Humvee space combined." Tyler interrupts.

"Just look for yourself Takashi, this is the world we live in now. We just have to get used to it." Saeko continues as she gives Takashi the binoculars then walks to the stairs.

"I can't believe this shit! Can't you just call in your friends or something to save these people?" Takashi yells at Tyler.

"No, I don't like this either but we really don't have the resources to save everyone. Understand?" Tyler explains.

"I thought you guys were different." Takashi coldly says.

"Don't get the wrong idea, We are just stating the fact. We need to get used to them if we want to survive." Saeko defends Tyler and herself as she leaves.

Takashi peeks through the binoculars and watches as people die painfully or cry in despair.

Welcome to Hell.

A short gray-haired man in his late 20's wearing a white button up with suspenders, gray suit pants and black dress shoes. He is followed by a young short pink haired girl maybe 7 years old wearing a white jacket, pink dress top, light blue skirt, and black socks with shoes.

"Daddy, where is Mama?" She asks as she follows her dad into a random house

"We can meet with Mom later." He says with a warm smile then knocks on the door of the house.

"HELLO, ANYONE! Please let us in. I just need to get my daughter to a safe place." He pleas.

"Get out of here, go find somewhere else to stay." Someone says inside the house.

The man slams his fist against the door and thinks fast about what to do. He pauses for a moment then slams his wrench in his hands at the door.

"If you don't let us in, then I will break this door down!" He says as he attacks the door.

"Okay, Okay, I'm opening the door."

"Thank you so much." He says then looks at a man with a make shift spear in his hands with a terrified face with a other people behind him. He feels a large burning pain in his chest and coughs out blood.

"Daddy?" She asks.

He then falls back into the fence and slumps down.

"Daddy?" She asks.

"I'm...I'm going to...be alr...ight." He says as he puts his hand on her head then slowly closes his eyes. He then falls limp dead.

"No no please, Daddy no, I won't leave you!" She cries and hugs her murdered father.

 **They** hear her cries and slowly creep up behind her.

"Shit, Shit." Is all that Takashi could blurt out as he watches the events in front of him.

"LETS LIGHT IT UP!" Kouta yells his Battle cry then opens fire upon the walking corpses approaching the girl.

He fires three shots with the AR-10 and three heads blow up like popping water balloons.

"I thought you weren't going to shoot." Takashi asks.

"SHE IS JUST A GIRL! DON"T JUST STAND THERE. ARE YOU GOING TO SAVE HER OR NOT. I'll support from here!" Kouta exclaims.

Takashi smiles then runs to the stairs.

"Wait, take shotgun!" Kouta yells.

"I don't know how to use it." Takashi says then runs down the stairs.

"Takashi..." Rei asks as she watches Takashi put on his jacket.

"I saw a little girl outside and she needs my help." Takashi explains.

"I'll go with you." Rei suggests.

"No, you go guard the gate, I need someone to open it when I use the bike." Takashi orders.

"But..." She persisted.

"The man has already made in decision." Saeko says from the living room.

"I'm sorry Bushjima-san, I can't live with myself if I don't do this." Takashi says.

"I understand, I knew were going to do this anyway." Saeko says.

"Before you go, take this, but don't use it as much. The gun and the engine of the bike will attract more of **them**." Saeko explains.

"Right." Takashi says then the three go outside.

"You ready?" Saeko asks.

"Yeah." Takashi asks as he puts on some finger-less gloves then turns on the bike.

Saeko and Rei open the gate then Takashi zoomed to the street.

With Kouta...

"I can't land a single shot." Kouta says as he scans the apartment for any angles for **them.**

* * *

 **In the Apartment...**

* * *

"What is going on?" Saya asks as Rei and Saeko close the front door.

"Something good." Rei says.

"What..."She asks.

"We still understand what its like to be human." Rei says.

Saya stood still for a moment to plan out the group next move. Then Kaage and Kyla burst from bathroom then plop on the floor. Kaage groans then slowly rises to his feet.

"What were you two doing in the bathroom together." Alyssa asks standing in the Kitchen.

"Its a long story." Kaage says.

"We were doing allll sort of FUN things... **hic** " Kyla says sitting upright in only a towel.

"Oh...I understand you need to...release...in times of stress." Alyssa says nonchalantly.

"No, no, We weren't doing anything inappropriate." Kaage blurts out.

"There is no need to deny it, it is all natural." Alyssa calmly says.

'I'm done, just done.' Kaage thinks to himself as he walks somewhere away from the other girls.

"WAKE UP SHIZUKA-SENSAI!" Saya yells at the sleeping nurse while shaking her violently.

"What...ah...is it breakfast already?" Shizuka asks with a cute sleepy face.

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" Saya yells then pulls on Shizuka's cheeks.

"Ow...hey...ahhh." Shizuka blurts out as her cheeks are pulled.

"Kaage-san, take Shizuka-sensei upstairs." Saya orders.

'Oh god not this again, She isn't even wearing any clothes.' Kaage thinks to himself.

Kaage tries to sneak away but somehow Shizuka is already hugging him from the behind tightly.

"Pillow...pillow." Shiuzka whispers into Kaage says then squeezes him some more.

'Why...me' Kaage thinks to himself as he begins to walk to the stairs.

"I didn't know you guys were going at each other even in this chaos." Maria says leaning from the kitchen counter.

"I would never do that to Shizuka-chan. This is not the time or place to do that sort of thing." Kaage says with a face bright as a tomato.

"You are calling her chan now? You sure you're not getting it on with her." Maria teases.

"I didn't do anything ok." Kaage says as walks up the stairs

"Why is Kaage carrying a naked women?" Alyssa asks as she walks out from the bathroom.

"Oh, thats Shizuka, I think Kaage and Shizuka have a thing." Maria says.

"Really, I though he was with Kyla." Alyssa says.

"Maybe its a harem thing." Maria suggests.

"Thats one possibility." Alyssa says.

* * *

 **Upstairs...**

* * *

"Hirano!" Saya yells.

"Tagagi-san." Kouta says then stops stunned looking at the naked goddess on Kaage's back.

"Not one word about this." Kaage sternly.

"Only speak unless absolutely necessary." Saya orders.

"What are you guys doing?" Kouta asks as he watches Saya, Kaage, and Shizuka put stuff into a duffel bag.

"We are making so much noise right now and that is will obvious that this place will be overrun. We must move out tonight." Saya explains.

* * *

 **With Takashi**

* * *

"Stop...please...leave me alone...I didn't do anything." The young girl mutters to herself balled up next to her father.

A little white with black ears protects the girl by barking at **them**. It was all in vain for **they** completely ignore the pup and stagger toward the girl.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The girl screams.

Takashi reaches the girl just in time to slam his crowbar right into the undead meat bag's noggin.

"You are doing great, just hold on just a little bit longer." Takashi encourages the girl then continues his assault with a few crowbar and kick combos.

As Takashi finishes one of **them** off, another creeps from behind.

"Onii-chan, look out!" The girl warns.

Takashi turns around then drops his crowbar, pulls out the revolver and aims. A gunshot goes off. Takashi watches as the meat bag falls to the floor with most of it's face blown to bits and micro-bits.

'What!? I didn't shoot yet.' Takashi thinks as he looks around for the shooter.

Takashi finds behind a smoking pistol. Tyler standing calmly in the shadows.

"Where have you been?" Takashi asks.

"I've been waiting here for you to show up." Tyler explains as he walks to the front door of the apartment.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Nothing important." Tyler responds calmly as he shoots at the door repeatedly over and over again. Screams can be heard inside the apartment.

"What are you doing!?" He yells.

"Avenging the girl's father, he did not deserve the die the way he did." Tyler explains. Takashi ignores Tyler then walks to the girl.

"Are you alright?" He asks to the girl.

"Yeah..." The girl mutters and the little pup whines.

Takashi looks for and escape root but nothing comes to mind. **they** are covering the streets and he couldn't go inside.

'What the hell are we going to do?' Takashi thinks.

* * *

 **At the apartment...**

* * *

"Shizuka-sensei, you done enough for now...just put some clothes on now." Saya orders dumbfounded then runs outside.

Saeko, Maria, Kyla, Kaage, and Rei are waiting outside.

"Ok, now we need to the Apc and car ready." Saya says.

"Thats the least of our worries, **they** are surrounding the apartment." Saeko explains looking at the apartment.

Saya gasps at the hoard in the distance.

"Why...why don't we just pick him up?" Shizuka suggests while buttoning up her shirt.

Everyone looks at Shizuka. Shizuka gets the wrong idea and flips.

"Ummm...Uhhh...Is that a dumb idea, I was just brought it up because I have the keys." Shizuka explains nervously.

"No that is a good idea, any objections?" Kaage asks.

"No"

"Nada"

"Nope"

"Negative"

"Alright then, We need to wake up Delta then get Kouta and that girl on the couch to the car. After that, we pick up Komuro and cross that river." Saya orders.

"Gotcha" Kaage replies.

The group then scatters to preform the orders.

With Tyler and Takashi...

"Rest in peace." Tyler says as he puts a white sheet over the girl's father. The girl puts a small yellow flower on the sheet.

"Your father was very brave till his final breath. He tried to protect you from the very beginning." Tyler comforts her.

Takashi watches grimly at the two. The girl then hugs Tyler and starts to cry her eyes out. After a little bit of crying the girl stops.

"We need to go now." Tyler explains.

"We can just go over them, not over them right?" The girl suggest.

Then Tyler and Takashi have the legendary light bulb light up above their head.

"Alright, all we need to do is to pack up and save Komuro. The only problem is that Komuro needs a way to mount up...of course..." Kouta mutters to himself then sees Saya wave to him to come down.

"Get ready everyone, we are moving out now." Kouta tells Maria,Kyla,Kaage,and Alyssa that were zipping up duffel bags.

"We just need to wake up that Delta and that girl." Alyssa explains.

"Right, so lets move." Kaage says then heads down stairs with the others following.

Alyssa walks to Delta and shakes him till he wakes up. Delta smells something different then growls at Kyla and Kaage.

"Its ok, they are friendly." Alyssa explains as she pets Delta.

"The girl won't wake up." Kyla says as she shakes the girl again.

"Just pick her up like this. Now lets go." Kaage says picking up the girl bridal style then heading out of the apartment.

"He just wants to pick up all the girls huh." Kyla says as she follows the others outside.

"Where the hell is Kouta and the others. They should be done by now..."Saya says as she closes the trunk. She turns around to find Kouta which causes her to gives out and **ECK**.

"Whats wrong." Kouta says. He was wearing two shell belts over his shoulders and carrying all the guns.

"What is all that?" She asks.

"This is just minor stuff." Kouta explains.

"Umm...ahh..." The girl in Kaage wakes up.

"About time you wake up." Alyssa says as she looks at the girl.

"Who...are you?' She asks Kaage.

"I am Kaage Reyes. But we need to leave now." Kaage explains himself.

"I'll tell you everything in the Apc." Alyssa explains as she opens the Apc.

"Ummm...ok..."The girl says still not knowing she is in Kaage arms.

"So who are you?" Kaage asks.

"Oh...I'm...Yuuki Miku..." Yuuki introduces herself.

"Right. Nice to meet you." Kaage says.

"Yeah..."Yuuki replies.

* * *

'Don't...look...down.' Takashi thinks as he balances himself on the wall while dodging the hands of the **them**.

"We just need to go a little bit further." Takashi mutters then the pup in his coat starts to like Takashi's chin.

'Please...mercy...' Takashi thinks as the pup licks him.

Tyler was right behind him and growing impatient of his lagging.

'Can you walk any slower?' Tyler thinks.

"Are you scared onii-chan?" The girl asks.

"Me scared, of course not. I'm not...scared." Takashi says slowly.

"Onii-chan...I have to pee." The girl says nervously.

'What did you just say?!' Takashi flips in his head.

"Say again." He responds.

"I have to go." She responds.

"Can't you just hold it?" He asks.

"No...I can't hold it..." She says.

'Why me...The damn world comes to the absolute shit...I work with a bunch of strangers to survive...and I'm here playing hero. This is one hell of a Monday.' Takashi thinks.

"...Fine, you can...go...I'll forgive you." Takashi says to her.

'I'm just going to take a step back.' Tyler thinks as he steps a few back.

A few minutes of perfect torture. She finishes and Takashi now smells.

"KOMURO!" Kouta yells from a distance.

"HEY HIRANO!" Takashi yells back as an Apc followed by a Humvee plow through the hoard.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Seako teases.

"You are crazy if you thought we wouldn't." Tyler counters then Takashi and Tyler hop on top of the Apc.

"Who are these people onii-chan? Your friends?" The girls asks.

"Thats right sweety, we are important friends." Saeko says.

"Shes right." Takashi confirms.

Tyler then taps on the Apc and it speeds down the street.

* * *

"Right, Lets get out of here." Alyssa says the steps on the gas.

"So we just drive across the river, easy as that?" Kyla asks.

The convoy is currently stationed right next to the river in the morning. Everyone is tired, besides Alyssa, Tyler, and Kaage.

"Yeah, that is all we need to do, We need to drive across, that easy." Saya explains.

"Both the Apc and Humvee and drive in the water and the river is pretty shallow so we should be able cross the river no problem." She explains.

"So why are still here then." Kyla asks.

"We're not, we are moving out now." Saya says then gets in the Humvee.

Kouta and the girl, named Alice Maresato, are sitting on top of the Humvee with Saya signing "Row you Boat". Clothes are clipped to the Humvee's antenna so they could dry.

Kaage is driving the Humvee and Alyssa is driving the Apc. Takashi, Rei, Saeko, and Shizuka are sleeping in the Humvee. Rei and Saeko use Takashi for their personal pillow. Shizuka has Kaage as her own pillow even though he is driving.

"Lets sing a duet." Kouta suggests.

"Ok." Alice says.

"~Shoot Shoot Shoot your gun, Kill them all right now, Bang Bang Bang Bang, Life is but a Dreaaaammmm.~" Kouta sings.

"You're pretty good at this Kouta-chan." Alice praises.

"You idiot, you don't sing those types of songs to KIDS!" Saya yells at Kouta.

"Hehhehhehehe." Kouta nervously laughs.

"Hey...wake up..." Kaage nudges Shizuka.

"Uhhh..." Shizuka wakes and stares into Kaage's eyes.

"Rise and shine, we're are almost cross the river." Kaage explains.

Shizuka yawns as she stretches, blocking the Kaage's view of the Apc in front.

'Oh come on now...I can't see anything.' Kaage thinks as he moves to find an opening.

Rei wakes up and smiles as she looks at the sleeping figure next to her. Then she loses her smile when she sees Saeko drooling all over Takashi's pants.

Rei then pulls on Takashi's cheeks. Alice and Saya look at Rei curiously.

"HEY, WHAT ARE DOING!" Takashi yells at Rei.

"You are really popular aren't you?" Rei asks.

"What?" Takashi asks then looks at Saeko waking up from her sleep. She still as drool coming from her mouth.

'She cute when she sleeps...wait WHAT!" Takashi thinks.

"Huh..." Saeko says softly.

"Ummm...Saeko...san..." Takashi mutters as Rei hugs his arm.

Saeko backs away from Takashi with a very visual blush on her face. She then wipes away the drool from her mouth.

"Lets get out." Takashi says.

"Why?" Rei asks.

"We need to get back the embankment" Takashi explains.

* * *

"So where is Reaper now?" Yuuki asks.

She and the rest of group are sitting in the Apc. She was got up to speed with what happen to her in her time asleep.

"With Alyssa information, he is either dead or still out there." Tyler explains.

"So how did Kaage-san join you guys." She asks.

"I don't know, I didn't ask." He says.

"Kaage-kun and I joined up when we saw the Apc in front of the apartment. Kaage save the nurse from **them** when everyone else was distracted. Thats is when we decided to stick around." Kyla explains.

"We're here." Alyssa interrupts.

"Hold on to something everyone, We are going over the embankment." Alyssa warns and steps on the gas, causing the Apc to fly right over the embankment and on to the street, leaving the Humvee behind.

"Hey Takashi, can you get Alice down." Kouta asks.

"Yeah." Takashi says then goes to Alice.

"Wait...my...umm" Alice mutters.

"What?'' Takashi asks.

"You boys don't understand. We are going to change over there, So don't peek." Rei interrupts then hugs Alice.

"Whatever." Takashi mutters.

 **Bark**

The little pup barks at Takashi.

"Yo Zeke." Takashi greets.

The little pup that was with Alice didn't have a name so Kouta named it Zeke. Zeke was a fighter jet in the American army used for solo ops. Zeke became close friends with Delta. He looks up to Delta as a other brother.

"Takashi, I think its about time you use the Ithaca." Kouta says.

"But I think I would be better with a bat." Takashi says.

"It's easy, just aim at your target and fire. It has a red dot scope so that helps with aiming." Kouta lectures.

"If I'm out of ammo." Takashi interrupts.

"You open the gate like this...then you put only 4 shells." Kouta says.

"You know I won't remember this in one lecture." Takashi says.

"You'll get used to it." Kouta says.

"I'll use it like a bat." Takashi says.

Takashi takes the Itcha then looks at the Apc on the streets above the embankment.

"Wow..." Kouta mutters.

"What...oh..." Takashi says then turns around to find Rei, Saeko, Saya, Shizuka, and Alice walking toward them.

Time slowed down for Takashi and Kouta as they look at the four sexy women. The two boys had the same though pop in their clouded mines.

'This is the most sexiest thing I have ever seen.'

Shizuka wears a white button up long shirt that was two buttons unbuttoned which showed off a lot of her cleavage. She has a above knee high black skirt with the same black heels.

Saya wears a white zippy hoodie over a pink tank top. She still has the school skirt and shoes. She didn't have the jacket fully all the way that also showed a lot of her cleavage. She also has a black purse strapped over her shoulder.

Rei still wears the school uniform but with out the bow, the only thing different was white finger less gloves, an elbow pad on her left arm, and knee pads on both of her legs. She has the Springfield strapped on.

Saeko wears the school top, but changes the skirt with a black short skirt where the sides are cut that show her silky legs. She wears some black lingerie leggings and some combat boots. She still has Jael's katana.

"What you got a problem?" Rei asks while looking at stunned Takashi and Kouta.

"No no, not at all, do you know how to use that thing?" Takashi asks.

"No, I don't, Kouta can teach me, but for now I will use it like a spear." Rei explains while looking at the bayonet on the Springfield.

Kouta then shines and sparkles like at the apartment.

"I know, I know, America puts bayonet on guns their guns like we do over here." Kouta rants.

"Nice to know. It feels good to know we have weapons to defend ourselfs with." Saeko says as she examines Jael's Katana.

"When did you get a sword, is it real?" Takashi asks.

"Oh, I didn't tell you guys did I?' Saeko asks.

"No, how did you get it." Saya asks, she never noticed the katana and is very curious.

"Reaper gave it to me when he saved Shizuka and I. This "Sword" is a katana, a weapon used from the samurai, and it is very real." Saeko explains, unsheathing the sword a little bit.

"Whoa...speaking of Reaper. You guys think he is still alive." Takashi asks.

"Well, Deadshot survived and came to us, I think Reaper must have survived the crash if he did." Rei says.

"She is right, Reaper must have survived because he has the same skills and abilities as Deadshot as we seen so far. If skills didn't save him it must have been that strange armor or tech suit he wears. It looks strong and heavy so that must have cushioned his fall. Saya hypothesize.

"If he is alive, then what do you guys think he isn't with us now." Kouta interrupts.

''Guys, get up here, it is save to come up. It is completely clear up here." Maria reports.

Kouta and Takashi walk up the embankment and find the streets completely empty like Maria said.

"Awesome, we get a break for once." Takashi cheers.

"You guys are taking too long." Kaage mutters to himself then punches gas.

The Humvee then races uphill then jumps to the sky barely hitting Kouta's head with a tire. The Humvee then lands right next the the Apc. Everyone then groups around the Apc.

"He almost hit me..." Kouta mutters.

"Looks like they weren't blocking off the bridge at all. **they** are already over her." Saya says looking at a car covered in blood.

"Judging by the news, **they** are all over the world." Kyla says.

"So what do we do now?" Yuuki asks.

"Well, you guys said that you would check on all your families, after that we agreed on to extract you guys to our home base." Tyler says.

"Saya, your house is on Higashi hill right?" Takashi asks.

"Right, thats it. If we don't have time I understand." Saya confirms.

"Then thats is where we head next." Takashi says.

"I think this is the time where I leave." Kaage interrupts.

"What are you talking about, this group has everything needed to survive." Kyla exclaims.

"I just have some personal problems I must take care of first." Kaage explains.

"We can do that with you." Kyla protest.

"No, you can't. Let me just leave." Kaage counters.

"Fine...If you are leaving, then I'm coming with you." Kyla says.

"I'll go with you too." Maria joins in.

Kaage looks at Maria and Kyla shell shocked.

"Fine, you girls can come with me, but know that you can leave me at any time you want to." Kaage gives in.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Takashi says.

"I'm going to miss you Kaage-kun!" Shizuka affectionately tells him while hugging him tightly.

"Maybe we will cross paths once more." Alyssa encourages.

"Yeah, so, till the next time we meet." Kyla says.

"See you guys later." Maria says.

Then the three finish their goodbyes then leave into the empty streets.

* * *

 **With...Kaage, Kyla, and Maria...**

* * *

The three are walking in empty streets of abandon apartments and stores.

"So...um...Kaage-kun...what is the personal problem we left for...you don't have to answer." Maria says nervously.

"You know exactly what is the problem Maria." Kaage says coldly.

"I don't know what are you talking about." She slowly says.

"Do I have to explain it to you? Does the Red Eyed Demons ring any bells?" Kaage explains coldly.

Maria's face then turns completely blank as they walk.

"What are you guys fighting for, Why are you talking crazy?" Kyla asks nervously.

'Whats wrong with them?' She thinks.

Maria then a hidden dagger then throws it at Kaage. Kaage turns around and catches the dagger.

''How the hell do you know about that!?" Maria asks.

"It because you are talking to one." Tyler interrupts.

Tyler points his gun at Maria and Maria panics.

"You can't be one of the demons. It is just a myth." Maria exclaims.

"About time you showed up. I suspected her ever since you brought her to the apartment." Kaage explains.

"We know you are sent here to kill us. Did your informer tell you who we are?" Tyler says.

Before Maria could answer Kyla hit Kaage behind him with the butt of a pistol. Tyler then aimed at Kyla but then Maria starts shooting at him.

'Fuck.' Tyler thinks and retreats into the alley ways.

Maria and Kyla then sigh in relief then look at Kaage.

"So what now? If this guy is really one of the Red Eyed Demons. Do you want to interrogate him?" Kyla asks.

"Yeah, call it in, we are getting out of here. Looks like this is bigger than we thought." Maria says.

* * *

 **Somewhere in an unknown location...**

* * *

Kaage was strapped to a chair in the middle of a average sized room. Everything was grey but very high tech. Kaage then regains consciousness and looks around.

'Damn, I can't move. Where am I?' Kaage thinks.

A few minutes later of pure silence the door in front of him opens up by raising up into the ceiling. A man walks in with a grim look on his face. He wears a tank top tucked in green cargo pants. He even got some black combat boots. The man has long white hair and dark brown cold eyes. He was a great example of an interrogator.

''So you are awake. Thats good, my boss says that you are of those so called Demons from those legends of the Phantom Projects. If that is true, then I want some answers. If I have to beat it out of you, then so be it." He says.

Kaage ignores him and wanders around in his mind for an escape plan.

'These restraints can be easily be broken, the only thing I worry about is how to get out. Four cameras are watching me so I have to make this quick. I'll wait for this guy to get close and kill him." Kaage plans.

"So you want to play it tough and cool right. Maybe you would change your mind after I take one of your fingers, one of your toes, or maybe take one of your eyes." The man says.

He then approaches Kaage slowly with a combat knife in hand. He closes in on Kaage's face and points the knife merely inches away from his eye.

"The last guy in this chair lasted three days. How long would you last? I guess you would last more because you are one of the Demons." The man taunts.

Kaage still ignores him with a blank expression.

"Ohhhh...I will have the time of my life torturing you." The man says insanely while inching the knife closer and closer to Kaage's eye. Kaage can feel the cold blade against his cheek.

"Just a little bit..." The man is interrupted by a women with red hair in a uniform similar to Alyssa.

"STOP THIS INTERROGATION RIGHT NOW!" The women yells.

The man panic and accidentally shove the knife into Kaage's right eye. Kaage screams a bloodchilling call of pain as the knife pierces his eye and completely deforms it. Kaage feels on one thing that he is so used to.

Pain...

Pain that started ever since his birth...

Pain that kept him up every night...

Pain that tortured him at every second of the day and every day of the week...

But now...it feels good...

The pain that brought him suffering and misery...brings him pleasure...

The one thing that he fears and hates...

Is now the one thing he loves and greeds for...

This keeps him alive and on point...

And this pain changed him...

Kaage stops screaming completely then starts to laugh uncontrollably.

The man then feels a sense of danger and one thing pops in his mind like an alarm.

 **RUN**

Kaage remaining eye then turns blood red and looks at the man with a devilish smile.

"You want to know why they call me the Reaper?"

* * *

 **SESSION END**


	5. Act 5: Fight Till The Last Breath

**"Fucking Pigeons."-Speaking**

 _ **'Fluffy Marshmallows.'-Thinking**_

 _ **"Squeezable pillows"-Comm/Phone**_

 **Blup Bloop Dub wub -Sounds**

* * *

 **Act 5: Fight Till The Last Breath**

* * *

"I'm going to miss Kaage-kun." Shizuka pouts.

Saya, Takashi, Rei, Kouta, Shizuka, Alice, Zeke, Yuuki, Alyssa, and Delta are the remaining group. They are all gathered around the Apc, redoing their plan since Tyler,Kaage, Kyla, and Maria left.

"I don't know, I really want to know why did Deadshot leave. His job is to protect you and Saya-san right. He left and Alyssa doesn't looked mad or concerned about him." Takashi questions.

"You think Alyssa knows that Deadshot would leave?" Rei asks.

"That could be it...but if Alyssa knew that Deadshot would leave. That must mean that he will come back." Saya says trying to see the big picture.

"It is time to leave this place. I have the address of Takagi manor." Alyssa interrupts.

There was a pause of silence in the group. After the pause the group mounted up. Saya, Takashi, Rei, Kouta, Alice, Zeke, and Shizuka fill up the Humvee with Shizuka driving and Rei and Takashi sitting on the roof of the Humvee. Alyssa, Yuuki, and Delta go in the Apc with Alyssa as the driver.

As the two vehicles power up. Deadshot drops from out of nowhere and lands in front of the Apc.

'I knew something was up.' Saya thinks as she watches Tyler move to the back of Apc.

Tyler enters the Apc and sits next to Alyssa, ignoring everyone's curious stares.

"He was right, but their was another." Tyler whispers.

"Who..." Alyssa asks.

"The girl he brought, she was with her. She hit him behind the head with a pistol." He explains.

"Are we going after him." She asks.

"No, he can take care of himself. We'll catch up with him later." He explains.

"Of course, so we proceed as planned.'' She asks.

''Yeah, we follow their plan then we leave to mother base.'' He explains.

'I can't hear them...' Yuuki thinks as she looks at the the two.

'Why did he leave then come back, what happen with the others? Are they dead?' She thinks.

The Apc and Humvee then start their journey to Takagi manor.

* * *

"You want to know why they call me the Reaper?!" Jael insanely questions.

The interrogator looks at the woman at the door then at Jael. The man couldn't believe that the man he just stabbed, was one of the **them**. He was infested with fear, that fear corrupted every part of his body.

He heard the stories of the Phantom Projects from his boss, they were all about capturing children to turn them into the perfect soldiers for some purpose he doesn't know, it was never spoken about. Just that if you ever encounter a Phantom soldier, you turn and run.

He thought that those stories were all full of shit. Now he thinks that he is fucked from all angles, all he can see is a demon coming to take his life.

"I earned this name from collecting something from each person I have killed. I keep a memento from my victims. I lost it all in the escape. But enough talk, I don't want to bore you. Let me demonstrate my abilities to you...with you being my test subject." Jael rants.

"You...can just fuck yourself...I don't believe your bullshit story and your so called collection...I'm going to enjoy killing you." The man threatens.

The man readies himself into his battle mode. He watches Jael break from his restraints and slowly walk to the man, leaving a lot of openings for the man.

Blood gushes down Jael's face as he walks. He leaves a trail of a blood behind as he scans the man who stabbed him. He can feel the cold blade in his eye socket.

'Pain pain pain pain pain pain...pain.' Jael thinks.

'How should I kill you...should I take you eye like you took mine...yes...after that I'll stab you over and over again...then spill your guts all over the floor and watch you slowly fade away... yes...that death will do nicely.' Jael mentally plans.

The woman in the door couldn't move...she knew better not to get between a demon and his prey. She just stood there observing the moments before the slaughter, corrupted by fear.

The man swing a right hook and it lands, sending Jael staggering back. Jael's smile grew even bigger as he felt the pain of the punch.

"Good, good, thats the spirit." Jael taunts then walks to him again.

"Fuck you...I have more in store for you." He counter then upper cuts Jael as he gets in range.

Jael steps back and kicks the man in gut with a kick. The man falls to the ground as gasps for air. The air just got kicked out of him.

''I'm a soldier, You won't...you won't take me down that easily.'' He says.

Jael ignored him and pull out the knife from his eye in a fast motion then grabs the man by the hair and pulls him up. The man yelps in pain and tries to fight back but Jael strength feels like he is pulling the skin right of his skull. Jael looks at the man's pain and increases his pain by shoving the blade into the man's right eye.

The man screams his lungs out as the blade turns and destroys his eye. Jael pulls out the knife then repeatedly stabs the man in the gut multiple times. The man's throat grows dry from screaming. The man tries to scream but nothing comes out, he wants this to end but it won't end. With every stab more blood oozes from his body and tears fill the man's eyes.

"PLEASE! AHHHHHH MY GODD STOP! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!" The man pleas to dear ears.

Jael stops stabbing him but then puts the mans hands together just to stab them both. The knife stabs with so much force that the knife plants itself into the wall, leaving the man stuck on the wall.

" **AHH AHH AHH AHH**... **ahhhhh**...why...why...why...why.." The man rants.

He couldn't take it anymore...he wants it all to end...just end it already.

"KILL ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The man begs.

Jael smiles widely as he looks into the man's pleading eyes. He grants his wish by taking the knife in his hands then cuts his stomach so deep that his meaty insides scatter across the floor and Jael's feet.

The man tries to put his insides back to where they belong, even though his hands were a bit stuck, but they keep falling out. The man then looks Jael straight in the eye with the expression of suffering and misery. Jael looks back at him with a cold expression. His smile is gone and replaced with a small frown.

The man dies slowly and painfully and exhales his last breath. Jael then searches the man's pocket and finds a square lighter in his pocket.

'This will be a fine addition to the collection.' Jael thinks then looks at the woman who witnessed the whole event.

* * *

 **With** **the others...**

* * *

The small convoy roam the streets with no soul in sight. Rei hugs Takashi's arm while sitting on top of the Humvee.

"Did you notice Takashi?" Rei asks.

"Notice what?" Takashi asks.

"We haven't seen any of them ever since we crossed the river." She explains.

"Oh yeah..thats right..." He realizes.

'That is true. Yesterday, there were a lot of helicopters flying about...I don't see a single one.' He thinks.

Without people and **them** the world looks peaceful. The cherry blossoms blowing in the wind, the wind chimes singing. This would be paradise if not for the blood on the cars and the broken windows.

The convoy turns left and the the streets are covered with them.

"I knew this was too good to be true, Alyssa, ram through them we are almost there." Tyler orders.

"Of course." Alyssa replies.

"Where did they come from?!" Shizuka asks.

"Just follow Alyssa. She knows the way to my house." Saya says.

The apc takes right and more of " **them** " hoard the streets.

"What the hell! The more we get to Saya's house more of them show up." Takashi mutters.

Rei and Takashi hold on to the Humvee as it speeds through the streets. The convoy takes a left then find themselves racing through a highway.

"We have wires stretched across the street, we are closing in on it fast." Alyssa points out.

"We can't go through it, and we can't turn around! SWERVE TO THE RIGHT NOW!" Tyler orders.

Alyssa follows the order then turns drifts the apc to the right then stops abruptly.

"Why did they turn, they know we can't turn around." Saya asks.

"There are wires across the road, TURN THE CAR!" Saeko warns.

Shizuka turns the car to the left that the corpses she rams fly right into wires, slicing them cleaning.

"Don't look." Kouta warns Alice then hugs Alice closely to keep her from seeing the bloody windows.

Shizuka stomps on the brakes but the Humvee doesn't stop.

"Why won't the car stop?" Saya asks.

"The guts from **them** are making us slide." Shizuka says.

"Wait, let go of the breaks then hit the gas slowly." Kouta instructs.

Shizuka tries it then the Humvee comes to quick stop. Takashi and Rei try to hold on but Rei loses grip.

"EH..." Rei says as she flyes off the Humvee.

"REI!" Takashi yells as he tries to reach for her but she is out of reach.

Rei screams as she slams into the hood of the Humvee then on to cement floor.

" **Haaaah**... **gahhh**." She gasps.

Takashi jumps down from the Humvee and readies the Ithaca. He aims it at the hoard approaching them.

"Ta..ka...shi.." Rei mutters.

'Pull the slide, aim for the head, SHOOT!" Takashi thinks then fires the Ithaca.

"We have to get out there. Delta, you stay here with the girl." Tyler orders then heads to the hatch behind the Apc with Alyssa.

"What going on?" Alyssa asks.

"Nothing, just stay here." Tyler says then grabs pump action shotgun.

Tyler and Alyssa head outside and scan the hoard in front of them.

"How much ammo we have on the turret?" Tyler asks.

"500 rounds remaining."She responds.

"Thats not enough. We need to get the others across that wire fence, we'll use the turret when we absolutely need it, Open fire." Tyler orders.

Alyssa and Tyler then rain hell on them. One by one then group by group of them fall to the ground. Alyssa and Tyler are making quick work of the undead.

Tyler looks at Takashi, he is recovering from the recoil from his first shot.

"What the hell, I'm aimed for the head?!" Takashi mutters.

"You're not doing it right, the shotgun has high recoil so aim for the chest, just look at Deadshot...HE HAS MOSSBERG 500!" Kouta yells from the roof hatch of the Humvee.

"This is not the time Kouta!" Takashi yells back then looks at Tyler.

After Tyler shoots one shell and shoots another in seconds. Takashi looks where the shells lands on one of them and explodes the group around him. Leaving a large blood puddle in the aftermath.

"What the hell, how are they exploding, isn't he using a shotgun?" Takashi asks.

"Thats explosive rounds, they are banned shells. The shell explodes on impact." Kouta explains as he fires the AR-10.

Alyssa aims two five-sevens then fires the left then right pistol...headshot after headshot she assists Tyler on the assault.

"They're fucking amazing, just look at them...they are cleaning them out." Takashi mutters.

"I have to be like them if I want to protect the others." Takashi mutters then aims the Ithaca at one of their chest.

He fires and takes out two with half their body completely destroyed.

"Heh...all right...thats cool...but there are still too many of them." He mutters.

"Now pump the shotgun. Shift the gun slightly." Kouta orders Takashi.

Takashi follows then fires again. This time taking out three.

"SHIT, I'm out of ammo." Takashi says then searches through his pockets.

He then pulls out 4 shells then drops them all over the street.

"Shit shit shit." Takashi mutters as he tries to grab the flying shells.

"Takashi-kun! I'm here to help!" Saeko says.

"But there are too many off them for you to take on!" Takashi warns.

"I know that." Saeko says then unsheathes Jael's katana.

She begins her assault with hitting one with the katana cover then sliced it clean in half. She then rushes to another and slicing it's head off.

Takashi stops looking at Saeko then looks at the corpses walking toward him.

'We took down a ton of them but they just keep coming.' Takashi thinks.

"At least...at least we can die together...right Takashi?" Rei gives in.

Takashi looks at Rei and hugs her tightly. He feels the strap that holds the Springfield on Rei.

'Of course. We still have the gun.' Takashi thinks with a mental alarm going off.

"Sorry about this." Takashi asks.

"Ehh?!" Rei asks.

Takashi goes prone then aims the Springfield, completely ignoring the breast in his cheek as he aims the rifle.

"KOUTA, HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING!?" Takashi asks.

"Push the lever in front of the trigger guard. Then turn off the safety, after that you need to pull back operation rod on the right. When thats done you're ready to fire." Kouta instructs.

Takashi follows the orders then fires two rounds and lands the shots, but they don't bring the corpses down.

"I'm missing, I'm missing. Why I'm missing my shots." Takashi says.

Rei moans as her breast are attacked by the recoil of the rifle.

"I'm out of mags." Kouta mutters.

Kouta looks at Saeko slicing up the crowd of the undead. He then looks at Alice and Zeke. Alice was holding her legs crying and Zeke was barking at Kouta.

"Alice, give me anything that looks that this." Kouta says showing Alice an empty mag.

"Right." Alice says then looks for any mags.

Saya and Shizuka watch as Alice picks up two fully loaded mags and hands them to Kouta.

'I won't let anyone die on my watch.' Kouta thinks.

"TIME TO KICK SOME ASS!" Kouta cries out then aims his rifle filled with determination.

"Why is this happening, the engine is stalling and won't start." Shizuka says.

Shizuka then watches Saya makes her way to her door.

"Where are you going?" Shizuka asks.

"I'm going to use Komuro's gun." Saya explains.

"What! But it's not safe." She warns.

"I know that sensei." Saya says.

Saya then opens the door and rushes to the shotgun.

"Saya!?"

"Takagi-san!" Shizuka, Rei, and Takashi call.

"The shells are on the floor, you know how to use them?'' Kouta asks.

Saya loads the Ithaca and pumps the gun.

"I'm a genius!" Saya says.

"Takagi-san, what are you doing?!" Rei asks.

"Just call me Saya." Saya says then aims the gun.

Saeko then kills the corpse in front of Saya by cutting it's throat. The corpse sprays blood all over Saeko and Saya. Saya looks down to avoid the blood from getting into her eyes.

"I am not shy, I am not timid, and certainly not a coward!" Saya yells then fires the gun landing killing blows.

"I will not die like this." Saya says.

'I'm so close to home...' Saya thinks.

Takashi fires the rifle but only hears a click.

'I'm out...' He thinks.

Everyone looks in defeat...

Tyler and Alyssa are reloading their guns.

Takashi is hugging Rei...

Shizuka is crying on the steering wheel...

Saya and Saeko stare into the endless hoard...

Kouta picks up Alice...

"Up and at them..." Kouta says lifting Alice.

"Kouta-chan?" Alice asks looking at Kouta curiously.

"You and Zeke need to jump over the wire fence together okay." Kouta says with a warm smile.

"But what about everyone else?" Alice asks.

"We will be right behind you." Kouta assures.

"You are lying!" She yells.

"What?" He asks.

"My daddy had the same face when he said he will be fine, but he is dead. I don't want to leave...I want to stay with you, Takashi onii-chan, and everyone else. I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU FOREVER!" Alice cries.

Kouta world stops as he processes Alice's words.

'Why, someone so innocent, so happy, lives in a terrible world like this. THIS ISN'T FAIR! She didn't do anything but live her life like everyone else. I promise not to let you die...' Kouta thinks as he looks into Alice's crying eyes.

Takashi stops hugging Saeko and grabs the Ithaca in Saya's hands.

"Hey, thats my gun.." Saya whines.

"I'm only borrowing it." Takashi mutters then uses the shotgun as a blunt weapon, holding the gun by the barrel, Takashi swings the shot gun at the crowd with all of his strength and knocks one into the hoard.

"I got an idea Alyssa, but I don't think it will work?" Tyler asks.

"What is it?" Alyssa asks.

"I'm thinking that If I get deep enough into the hoard, I can use the frag shells to make some breathing room for us. Maybe make the whole hoard aggro on me." Tyler explains.

"Do you want to use the turret yet?" She asks.

"Yeah, when I'm reloading you open fire on the hoard." He orders.

"Right, good luck." Alyssa says.

Tyler then rushes into the hoard blasting a pathway deeper into the hoard.

"Where the hell is he going." Takashi mutters.

Tyler makes a distance away from the hoard then start to light up the parasites around him. The undead that survived the Apc gunfire turn to Tyler and walk to him.

"Its working!?" Alyssa mutters.

"What are they doing?" Rei asks.

'They are going to kill him, he needs help.' Takashi thinks then an idea pops in his heads.

Takashi picks up one shell and loads it to the gun then breaths slowly.

"Takashi, what are you planning?" Saeko asks.

"Do you trust me?" He asks.

"Of course I do, with my life?" She says with a smile.

Takashi smiles back then explains, "We need to get those stairs over there and make some noise."

"Why would we do that?" She asks.

"Deadshot is attracting all of them, he is going to die if we don't help him." He explains.

"Right...lets get to work." She says.

Takashi nods to her then fires the Ithaca making a hole in the hoard. He then runs into the hoard ready for the worst.

"Lets go." Takashi orders.

Saeko follows Takashi while killing any of them from getting to close for comfort. Alyssa watches Takashi and Saeko fight through the hoard.

'Takashi and Saeko are using each other as a signal, when one swings and recovers, the other comes in and swings then recovers. Very impressive to thinking on the spot. They make an unstoppable team, maybe when we get to base we'll further their combat abilities.' She thinks.

When Takahsi and Saeko reach the stairs they climbs to the top. Takashi then slams on the steel bars with the Ithaca and shouts out.

"HEY, OVER HERE YOU BASTARDS!" He taunts.

"Damn it... its not working.'' He says.

The Apc runs out of ammo and stops firing, Tyler and Takashi's plan is not fully works. There are a lot of stragglers left coming at the others and they can't take them on.

Everyone again begins to lose hope. Yuuki and Delta don't even know what is going on outside.

"GET DOWN!" Someone yells then people run in with weird looking fire fighter uniforms.

They spray a white-blue substance on the corpses and they freeze into place.

"THIS WAY!" One of the mysterious fire fighter orders as he opening the wire fence, signaling the others to cross.

Saya helps Rei cross with Shizuka following behind her. Kouta, Alice, and Zeke jump across the fence. Alyssa walks to the Apc and opens the hatch.

"What is going out there?" Yuuki asks.

"No time, we need to leave now, come on Delta." She says.

Yuuki and Delta follow Alyssa then looks at the death staring right at them.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She screams.

"Come on now, go join the others." Alyssa orders then opens the fence.

Yuuki then cross with Delta then attacks the others with a tsunami of questions.

Alyssa looks at Tyler fighting the hoard, he is now soaked with blood and covered in body parts.

Tyler is almost out of frag shells, he glances at Alyssa and the strange fire fighters. He nods to Alyssa and she nods back as if she knows the plan he is thinking.

"Looks like they're safe, lets find another way around." Takashi says.

"Okay." Saeko says then the two leave the area.

Tyler looks at Takashi and Saeko leave then fights his way to the stairs.

'We got a long way to go." He thinks as he climbs the stairs.

* * *

Jael/Kaage is currently sitting on a medical bed in a white room filled with other beds and cabinets of medical equipment, boxes, and more boxes.

Jael is getting a bandage over his eye by Maria who was now wearing an officer's uniform like Alyssa but it has no badge and it's blue.

"Did you really have to kill him?" Maria asks tending Jael's eye.

" **Ach**...that hurt...yes I had to kill him, he broke the first rule, you know that. Assaulting and\or killing a member of the COMPANY, the attacker will be executed. " Jael explains.

"Sorry, just stop moving so much...I know the rules, I mean why did you have to spill his guts all over the floor?" She asks.

"He put a knife in my eye, I think I'm justified in my actions." He defends.

"I think that was overkill." She says.

Jael just chuckles at her responds.

"Whatever." She says.

"You owe me, you know." He says.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I messed up and tried to kill you, I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"I mean what were you girls thinking. Accepting an unofficial contract, thats just crazy." He continues.

'He's really taking this easier then I thought.' She thinks.

"We needed the money okay, We haven't received any contracts lately. We had no choice." She explains.

"You're lucky that me and Deadshot understand. If you had to kill some other team you would be dead by now." He says.

"I know, we'll make it up to you. I promise." She assures.

"You start repaying me by getting me back to Deadshot and the others. Where the hell are we anyway, are we underground because I don't see any windows?" He asks.

"Well, lets take it slow, I just finished with the bandages so lets start with that, Your eye won't fully heal but you can get those bandages off in a few hours." She explains.

"So do I get a cool eye patch and become a pirate?" He jokes.

"Yes, you get a cool black eye patch." She plays along.

"So where are we?" He asks.

"I'll show you, follow me." She says then walks out of the room.

Jael gets up and follows Maria into a hallway then Maria pushes a button on the wall. The wall then opens up to reveal windows looking at Earth. Jael looks around in shock.

"Why are we in space?!" Jael exclaims.

"This is our base, just like yours, we eat, sleep, clean, work, and live here on this space station." She explains.

"My base is not in space, why would you create a base in space?" He asks.

"Well we have a lot of good reasons, no one can find us up here, we get unlimited energy from the sun, and we have the fastest vehicle known to man." She explains.

"And what is that?" He asks.

"We have the divers." She says.

"What the hell is a diver." He asks.

"A diver is like an escape pod and it's aimed at the Earth. It takes about 10 minutes for the diver to hit the any where on the Earth's surface." She explains.

"Really, so how do you restock the divers when they reach Earth?" He asks.

"Oh, from here we can activate a self destruct program so that the diver disintegrates, we do this so that we don't have to clean up our mess, and it makes sure we leave no evidence." She continues.

"So, can I use one of the divers to get to Deadshot and Alyssa?" He asks.

"Sure, but you need to gear up before you drop. I don't think you can fight those things without weapons." She says scanning Jael.

Jael was wearing grunt like outfit, black shirt with black combat boots and pants. He was currently unarmed.

"Yeah, so where is my stuff, if you guys tinkered with my daggers...I'll kill you." He warns changing tone at the end.

Maria gets the chills down her spine as she feels his cold stare on her head, she knows that he wasn't joking, she gulps and nods her head.

"Don't worry about it, we didn't do anything with your stuff, we just put it in our armory. Sending you back to your squad is the least I can do for you." She informs nervously.

"So where is it?" He asks.

"Oh, this way." She says.

The two then walk down the hall...

"Is that him..."

"Yeah...thats one of the demons...just look at his eye, blood red."

"I didn't know they were really red."

"I heard he killed Simon because he stabbed him in the eye."

"If he killed him then why is he still standing."

"I don't think we stand a chance if we all rushed him at once."

"That is a load of shit, he is just one guy. How bad can he be?"

"Haven't heard the stories huh, he was one of the survivors of the Phantom Projects."

"What the hell is the Phantom Projects anyway?"

"You are so green I'm not going to even explain it to you."

"Whatever, I'm not scared of some one-eyed freak."

"Why is he walking with the boss? Aren't we suppose to kill him and his team?"

"Shit he is looking at us...stop talking"

Jael hears whispers as he walks pass some random workers then looks at Maria annoyed.

"Sorry, you and your team are legends in the **COMPANY** , there are so many stories about squad XOF. The only survivors of the Phantom Project, is it true that the Phantom Projects was a success?" She asks.

"I don't want to talk about it, those years only remind me of suffering and pain." He says coldly.

"Sorry." She apologizes.

"Its fine, lets just get my stuff." He says.

* * *

"Thanks for saving us, you guys really know how to make an entrance." Kouta says watching the fire fighters freezing the undead.

"Of course," The fire fighter says while taking off it's helmet.

The fire fighter reveals that it is a woman. Very beautiful, same age as Shizuka, Purple eyes and long silky purple hair.

"I just wanted to protect my daughter and her friends." She says.

"MAMA!" Saya cries then runs over to her and hugs her.

" **Huh**..." Shizuka says.

Everyone then smiles at the family reunion. Yuuki still doesn't know what is going on. The two break their hug as Alyssa walks over to Saya's mother.

"Now who are you?" She asks.

Alyssa then saluts to Saya's mother.

"I'm Officer Alyssa of squad XOF, Squad XOF accepts your contract. As you see your daughter is safe and unharmed." Alyssa informs her.

"There is no need for formalities, you can call me Yuriko, Alyssa. If I can call you that." Yuriko says warmly.

"Of course, if it pleases you I will call you Yuriko in the future." Alyssa says.

"Thank you Alyssa, alone,?" She asks.

"I'm one of a squad of four, one is currently with me, Delta." Alyssa informs while pointing to Delta barking at Zeke.

"One is MIA codenamed, Reaper. The other, codenamed Deadshot, just left before you got here to follow Takashi and Saeko." Alyssa continues.

"Thats right! Mama, we need to find Takashi and Bushjima-sempai." Saya pleas.

"Well, where are they now?" Yuriko asks.

"They went up those stairs, they shouldn't be far." Saya explains.

"I will send someone out to look for them sweetheart. Now we need to get you and your friends out of the streets and back home." Yuriko says sweetly.

"But...ok mama." Saya says defeated.

"We'll find them, you'll see." Yuriko assures.

Yurika then hugs Saya, After the hug she orders her crew to take the vehicles back to the manor.

* * *

"So where are we going." Tyler mutters.

Tyler is watching Takashi and Saeko roam the empty streets. The sun will be setting soon.

Tyler watches from a distance as the two head into a vehicle dealership. Tyler waits a few minutes and grows impatient.

'What in the world are they doing in there.' He thinks.

After the thought an open roof Apc burst through the dealership and races right into the river.

Tyler curses under his breath then runs over the river. When he gets there he finds the Apc racing down the river.

'Shit, I'm losing them.' He thinks as he runs.

The Apc then grows smaller and smaller down the river.

"DAMN IT!" Tyler yells while punching one of them in the face, leaving nothing but bits of brains covering his fist.

'I know they are heading to Takashi manor, but I don't know where that is. I guess I have to look around for a car or another bike.' Tyler thinks.

Tyler then walks into the streets and looks for another dealership, but finds drugs stores and abandoned food stalls.

There is a loud noise in the distance that causes Tyler to look to the sky.

'The hell is that?!" Tyler thinks then runs for cover.

A very advanced spaceship slowly closes to the ground then hovers just above the streets. The ship was covered dark blue with the words "Blue Arrow" labeled in white. The ship was was slim at the front but at the back it had a lot of thrusters. The back thrusters then move down so that the ship hovered above the street.

The ship's cargo ramp lowers down then 10 soldiers jump down from the ship. On impact the soldiers crouch then aim their rifles.

The soldiers wear all black combat outfit. The outfit looks very high tech, all armor covered with gun holders and tactical vests. The armor looks thick enough that bullets won't penetrate all the way through. The only thing that wasn't armor was the visor on the helmet. All the soldier have the same ACR assault rifle. All had suppressors, red dot sights, and grips.

'Who the hell are this guys?' Tyler thinks.

Tyler peeks over his cover in a bento food stall and scans for any weaknesses.

'Damn, nothing, I don't have any EMP grenades on me, maybe if I get close I can do some damage.' Tyler plans.

'I think is it about time I use that upgrade Jael told me about.' Tyler thinks then presses some buttons on his arm.

A hologram activates and shows a menu of only one selection, Ghost. Tyler presses on it then Tyler completely dissapears.

'Well shit, this is cool. Lets hope I have enough power for this fight.' Tyler thinks then walks over to one of the soldiers walking toward him.

Tyler stops right in front of him then aims the shotgun at his visor. The soldier walks so close to Tyler that the soldier hits the barrel and stumbles back.

"The fuck." The soldier mumbles then Tyler fires.

The solder's helmet comes off in a messy fashion, leaving his spine sticking out of opening.

"CONTACT, CONTACT!" One soldier alarms then points to Tyler's position.

Tyler picks up the ACR then runs back into the bento stall.

"Shit, where is he!"

"He took out Sam!"

"I can't see him!"

"Sensor out!"

The soldiers shout at each other then one soldier throws a round device at the dead soldier's body.

Tyler feels a sense that he is discovered and he was right.

'Oh, fuck me.' Tyler thinks then hits the floor as the whole bento stall is fired upon.

"He is over there!" One soldier yells.

The stall is shredded with bullets. Tyler waits till the firing stops.

'Now my damn chance' Tyler thinks then pops over the cover firing at the soldiers.

"GET DOWN!"

"FUCK I'M HIT!"

"DAMN IT, ME TOO!"

"MAN DOWN!"

The soldiers call out. Tyler took down one and wounded two. Tyler returns to cover and plans his next move.

'I'll be dead if a matter of seconds if I don't flank this bastards!' Tyler plans then activates the ghost upgrade .

Tyler then flanks the soldiers and gets a good flanking position. The soldiers are still firing at the bento stall when Tyler picks over the cover.

'I'm out of the ACR, but I have some frag rounds left with the Mossberg. Looks like I need to get close again.' Tyler thinks then rushes the soldiers while firing the Mossberg.

" **Ahhhh** "

" **Garrrr** "

" **Haaaggggg** "

The soldiers cry out in pain as they feel the explosions cripple their limbs.

 **BANG** , first shot, two soldiers fall dead on the ground...

 **BANG** , second shot, two new victims get their face blow off...

 **BANG** , last shot, two men lose their legs and bleed out...

The last two that were bleeding rapidly and one was reaching for a gun.

"Come on you piece of shit..." The man mutters.

Tyler just kicks the gun away and stomps on the man's face, killing him instantly.

"I'll...kill...you..." The last survivor threatens.

Tyler ignores his comment then pulls out a pistol and fires.

The man falls limp on the floor, he is dead.

"Now, lets take this thing for a ride." Tyler says looking at the hovering spaceship.

Tyler then jumps on to the spaceship, where the soldiers dropped out of, and climbs on board. The interior of the ship looks pretty much like the interior of an Apc, their were a ton of seats and a cockpit on front, nothing special.

Tyler then walks over to the cockpit and sits down.

"Now how the hell to I fly this thing?" He asks himself.

A interface activates and it shows simple directions to reach a red dot orbiting space.

"Where are you taking me?" Tyler mumbles.

* * *

 **SESSION END**


	6. Act 6: Safe Haven

**"ITS A WHALE!"-Speaking**

 _ **'Flying pirate ships.'-Thinking**_

 _ **"Silly Bunnies."-Comm/Phone**_

 **BUM BUM BUM BUMM BUMBUMM BUM BUM BUM-Sounds**

* * *

 **Act 6: Safe Haven**

* * *

Jael and Maria finally reached the armory and it looks just like the one Jael has back at base. Jael repaired his Mk-II suit but his helmet is broken beyond repaired. So Jael tinkered with it till it disintegrated it blue sparks.

"What did you do?" Maria asks amazed, she didn't know Jael's equipment had a self destruct program.

"I invented a wormhole like teleporter that lets me sends things across places at ease, but it only works on small things like my helmet. I sent it back home for repairs." He explains.

"Um...that impressive. I hope you find everything where it should be." Maria says.

"Everything is in place thank you, so where is Kyla? I haven't seen her since you girls knocked me out." He asks.

"Oh Kyla, She is in her room refreshing herself. She needs to wash away the day you know." She says leaning against a table.

"Does she know that we are on the same team?" He asks.

"Nope, she was been in her room since we arrived here." She informs.

"I can tell her later. Now that I got my guns and my suit, I think it is time to head to those divers you told me about." He says.

"Yeah, are you really heading down there by your lone self?" She asks.

"What? You mean going back to Tokonosu?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"Of course I'm going by myself. This is my contract to complete, and I will see it through to the end." He says.

A woman in an all black uniform walks in on the two then looks at Maria and salutes her.

"Ma'am, echo team's ship is back, but there are no heat sigs detected." She reports.

"Investigate the ship then, dismissed." Maria orders and gives her a salute.

The soldier nods to her and leaves Jael and Maria alone.

"You sent a team out, why?" Jael asks.

"Kyla sent out a team with our best gear to take out Deadshot. Looks like they failed, I'm going to help with the investigation. You want to come with me?" She asks.

"Yeah, sure." He says following Maria out the armory.

* * *

'How the hell didn't we detect this space station, its huge.' Tyler thinks as he peeks out the window, this is about to get interesting. It seems that the ship took him into a docking bay inside the space station with all kinds of space ships going under repairs with engineers and security personal running all over the place.

Tyler can see a group workers closing in on the ship with two security guards following behind them.

"This will be fun." Tyler mutters then hides in the shadows of the space carrier.

The back of the carrier then opens slowly. The soldiers flash their flashlights into the dark carrier. One soldier walks slowly into the ship gun raised.

'That right, come a little closer.' Tyler thinks as he hears the soldier's foot steps grow louder and louder in each step.

The soldiers flashes his light all over the ship but finds nothing. He gives up his search and puts down his flashlight.

"Its empty." The man says then turns to others gun lowered.

"I can see that, you think happen to them?" The soldier's partner asks walking toward him.

"I doubt they're dead, they're the best of the best right? They even took that prototype armor the boss was working on so they're not dead." He assumes.

"Then why did they send back the carrier empty?" He asks.

"How should I know? Just look around for any clues." The soldiers end their talk and continue their search for clues.

'I'm getting bored of this.' Tyler thinks then emerges from the shadows and takes one of the soldiers hostage while throwing a knife at the other, killing him instantly.

"OH SHIT!" He yells as he watches his partner fall.

Before the soldier could react Tyler snaps his neck. Tyler then picks up the rifle then examines it.

'Its the same ACR rifles like the ones from those techy guys from before.' He thinks as he drops the gun and takes the knife out of the other soldier's head.

"Hey, is everything alright in there." Tyler hears.

Tyler aims the rifle at the sound of the voice and approaches the voice slowly.

"Hello?" He hears again then a worker peeks around the corner.

Tyler was close enough to smack him with the gun. The worker yelps in pain and staggers back. Tyler then grabs him and puts the gun barrel to his head.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"DROP THE WEAPON!"

"INTRUDER!"

Soldiers order Tyler as they aim at him while he looks around the docking bay for an exit after he kills these guys first. As the three soldiers aim their guns at Tyler, reinforcements arrive to provide back up.

"So we meet again." Tyler hears then finds Kyla in a white tank top with black pants and combat boots aiming a M9 Bernetta at his head.

* * *

"We here." Maria says.

Jael and Maria stop in front of a big window looking over docking bay 2. They spot nothing out of the usual but do see a group of workers and patrolmen approach a carrier-like space ship away from the rest of the ships.

"You look like you are going to war." Jael says examining the scattered ships around the docking bay.

"Yeah, we have the money, so might as well use it." Maria explains.

"So what to you think happen to..." Jael stops mid sentence.

Jael and Maria then watch as a figure stumbles from the carrier ship from before and another figure comes out and takes him hostage.

"Well speak of the devil, thats him. Lets get down there." Jael says.

"Right, follow me." Maria gestures Jael to follow then runs down the hallway.

* * *

"So I'm assuming this is your place right?" Tyler casually asks.

"Thats right, I assume you didn't bring Echo team with you." Kyla plays along.

"Those big guys...oh they're all dead." Tyler informs.

" **Hmm**..You're pretty good, but I expect nothing less from one of **THEM**." Kyla says knowing that Tyler knew what she meant.

"Looks someone did their homework, now where is my partner?" Tyler questions.

"He is been taken care of." Kyla says.

Tyler's expression darkens under the helmet then says, "Is that so..."

"You are right again, right now you have two options. You can die or surrender and work for us." Kyla offers.

'I'm really hating this bitch. Jael won't die easy so he must be around here somewhere, five soldiers including her, I can take them and kill her in the process...So lets get started." He plans.

"Whats wrong...is there a problem?" Kyla taunts.

Tyler doesn't answer but kicks the hostage away and shoots at the soldier surrounding him. He manages to headshot two guards and shoot another two in the leg. He then charges the last guard as he dodges his bullets, Tyler counter attacks with a sweep kick dropping him smoothly and finishes him with a hit to the head with the stock of the ACR.

Kyla was about to shoot him with her pistol but she felt something grabbing her arm and pins hit to her back, leaving her defenseless. She turns to find Jael looking right into her eyes with his one red eye.

"Hello...hows it going..." Jael greets devilishly.

"You...what.." She tries to speak words.

"Its about time you showed up, and what the hell happen to your eye?" Tyler asks lowering his guard.

"I'll give you the short version..." Jael grunts as Kyla struggles in his grip.

"What did you do?!" Kyla yells.

"After I was captured, I was interrogated and I sorta...lost it for a moment and it didn't end well for everyone. I lost an eye and someone died." Jael ignored her and continued.

"You said that you had **IT** under control." Tyler says.

"I used to have it under control, but now, I just don't know anymore." Jael responds unsure of himself.

"What in the world are you talking about!? What did you do with Maira?!" Kyla interrupts.

"I think thats enough, everyone stand down." Maria interrupts putting a hand on Jael's shoulder.

"What are you doing, they're the enemy!?" Kyla asks.

"I agree with her, what do you think you are doing? You girls tried to kill us, now you are trying to get on our good side?" Tyler asks coldly watching Jael release Kyla and she back away from him.

"Fine, hear me out, I need to explain what the hell is going on here. Kyla and Maria are on the same team, we both work for the **COMPANY** alright. They needed some money so they took a unofficial contract, and that contract so happens to...well..you know the rest." Jael explains.

There was a moment of silence to process the unexpected information.

"Well... **ummm** , where does this leave us now, are we good now?" Kyla asks.

"You were always good in negotiating Kagge, I assume you already have a plan for us?" Tyler asks.

"Yes, Reaper and I have a plan, We will assist you two in your current contract to protect those girls. After that we are even and can go our separate ways." Maria asks.

"Now that we got that out of the way, what do we do now?" Tyler asks.

"What the original plan was that Kagge would use one of our divers to drop near Shizuka's and Saya's current location." Maria explains.

"Is that plan still a go?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah, we just need the coordinates first." Maria informs.

"I can help with that, Takashi wanted the group to head to Takagi manor. Can you find that?" Tyler asks.

"I can find out, just get to the divers." Kyla interrupts.

The others looks at Kyla...

"Shes can find the coordinates of Shiuzka and Saya, follow me to the divers. I'll show you how to work it then we'll handle the rest." Maria says.

"So are these divers dropped from one of those carriers?" Tyler asks.

"Nope, we are dropping right from here." Kyla informs walking away from the three.

* * *

"Ta...Takashi" Rei moans.

The gang was in a room in Takagi manor with Rei naked on the bed covered by a white sheet with Takashi and Shizuka. Takashi changed into a black sweater and some jeans while Shiuzka changed into a sleeveless blue sweater with tan skinny jeans. Takashi and Saeko just came back from there separation at the freeway and Alyssa could tell something happen to the two. They were really close to each other when they showed up at the front gate.

"I'm going to begin Komuro-kun, don't let her get away." Shizuka informs preparing to rub a white substance all over Rei's naked back.

"NO! Please, it hurts Takashi!" Rei pleas as Takashi holds her down.

Takashi holds Rei down with a large, noticeable blush on his face.

'Can you please hurry this up...my god her moans sound so...shut up shut up...' He scolds himself.

" **AHHHHHHH**... **Hhhhmmmmm**." Rei moans and archs her back clinging on to Takashi.

"When you fell from the tank you hit you back pretty hard, we need to put some ointment on your back or it will get a lot worse." Shizuka explains.

" **Huhh**... **mmmmm** " Rei moans some more.

"There, all done, now that wasn't that bad now was it?" Shizuka finishes.

"You...you traitor.." Rei slowly says..

"What...I was only helping so you get better." Takashi defends himself waving his hands in the air.

"You know that is not true!" She counters.

"Well then what do you think I did wrong then!?" He asks.

"You should consider everything that happen so far. The ointment was fine...it would of been better if you did it though..." Rei says with the last part a mutter that only she could hear.

"What...say that again." He says.

"Shooting that gun really hurts my boobs..." Rei yells with a blush on her face ignoring him.

"That was...sudden." He says.

"Get out..." She quietly says pouting.

"Fine." Takashi gives in then walks out.

"I'M GOING TO PUT OINTMENT MYSELF FOR NOW ON!" Rei yells

Takashi stumbles a then walks onto a balcony and sighs.

'Its been awhile since we could get a break.' Takashi thinks then looks over to find Saya sulking to herself. She was wearing a puffy white button up shirt with a puffy black skirt.

"Takagi!?" He says.

She looks at him pissed off.

"Didn't I tell you to call me by my first name?!" She asks aggressively.

"Oh...um sorry...Saya." He apologizes looking down at the ground.

"Don't put you head down like all the others guys..." She says then sighs.

"Why would things be different now...I thought you would though...I can't take this nonsense anymore!" She continues then runs down the hall.

"Damn...I really messed up this time." He mutters to himself.

'Damn it all, why are such an idiot?' He mental beats himself.

"You been her friend ever since kindergarten, have you even seen this side of her?" Yuriko interrupts as she walks in on him.

"No...I don't think so, actually yeah I have.'' He says looking through his memories.

"Anyway, this is an amazing place, I though your place was big but not this big." He says.

"You never have been over before have you?" She asks.

"I guess not." He says.

"But you don't find the house of a ultra nationalist leader a little bit frightening? She asks.

"Sorry but um, yeah I do find this kinda of scary." He says.

"Its all right, I like boys who are honest." She says.

"Right now, much like its water, Tokonosu is getting its electricity from the dam up north, but..." She stops.

"Um...are we overstaying out visit..." He says nervously.

"Of course not..." She says then looks out the window.

* * *

Kouta is in the garage tinkering with the Ithaca to make sure all the parts are working properly. He was wearing a green jump suit open to reveal a white T-shirt.

'Everything is in check.' He think then starts to put the Ithaca together again.

Saya then walks in the garage and leans on the door arms crossed.

"Looks like you are enjoying yourself." She says.

Kouta turns and looks at her confused.

"It okay for you to sit around and have fun, for now. That will end quickly later." She says.

"What are you talking about, your place is heavily fortified and we should be safe." Kouta says.

"Do you know how the power plants and water facilities work, don't they teach this is primary school?" She says raising her voice.

"Yeah, but what are you trying to say?" He asks.

"This city gets it's water and power from the dam of north and there are workers there to keep everything up and running. They work when everything is safe, and the times today are really safe now are they? How long do you think those workers are going to do their job with all those **things** out there, and not knowing what happen to their families. It is not like they are with them at the dam in the first place?" She explains.

Kouta pauses to process this information.

"So...that bus out there that they're fixing up, they're going to go to the dam, but why?" Kouta pieces the puzzle together.

"Remember those helicopters we saw before Alyssa and others saved us. Those were the special defense force task to fight terroist attacks, but they weren't sent to fight someone, they were sent to protect something. That was to protect the power plants and water facilities." She continues.

"Thats why they're going to the dam...for protection of the special defense force using the worker's families as insurance..." Kouta realizes.

"Yes, and they will take only people with strong wills to survive." She says.

Kouta finishes putting together the Ithaca then aims it into the air.

"I think we proved that we have strong wills." He says.

A man in a green jumpsuit under a open light tan vest with a lot of pockets. He is carrying a tool box as he walks in the garage.

" **Um** hey dude, is that gun real, if it is then you shouldn't be messing around with that." He says.

"Is that all Matsudo-san?" She says.

"Saya-sama... **ummm**. I'm going to finish repairs on that Humvee you brought in, but that officer lady won't let me go near the armored one though." He says.

"Don't worry about, just get the repairs done." She says.

He bows to her and heads to the hood of the Humvee.

"You got to do something about that thing." She says then points at the Ithaca.

"What the gun?" He asks.

"Didn't you hear him, the adults are in charge, so go give it to them." She says annoyed.

"Then what are we...what does Komuro think of this." He says looking at the Ithaca.

* * *

"Where do you think they went Delta." Alyssa says.

Alyssa is in the garage working on APC's engine for any necessary repairs and any improvements she could do, this is the best time to do it. Delta was resting on the floor next to the toolbox. Yuuki was sitting on top of the APC swing her changed into a white v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans and black slip ons.

Delta whines in response to Alyssa.

"How did Reaper and Deadshot get their names? Did they just make it up?" Yuuki asks.

"I actuality don't know how they got their names. I never asked, but I assume their reputation earned them their names." She assumes.

"How do you know all this stuff, you can fight, hack stuff, and now you're repairing an engine?" Yuuki asks.

"Well, even since Reaper cre...found me. He taught me everything I know." She explains.

"He must be special to you..."Yuuki says.

Before a she could give a responds a group of three men walk in.

"So this is the APC everyone is talking about."

"Yeah, so whos owns this."

"HEY! Kid, you know who owns this?"

Yuuki jumps a little but doesn't answer him.

"Did you hear me kid?!"

One of the men walk up to her but Delta interferes and growls at him.

"What the hell, why is there a wolf in here? Wolves don't live around here?!"

"That would be me who owns this vehicle." Alyssa interrupts arms crossed.

"You, then, it would be in your best interest to hand over the keys."

"Why would it be in my best interest?" Alyssa asks.

"With this APC we can use it to protect the citizens of Tokonosu city."

"Is that so...you have good point." She says.

"Then you see why you should hand over the keys."

"No''

"No? Why not?!"

"Because I have my own reasons to use the APC." She explains.

"Come man just drop it, this is going no where."

"Shut up, If you won't hand it over than we will take it by force."

Then five men then charge Alyssa. Delta jumps on one and bites down hard on his left hand.

He screams in agony and pain which distracts the others. Alyssa takes this opportunity and sweep kicks one and punches him in the face knocking him out. The last man gives up and runs out of the garage.

"Whats going on here?" Yuriko walks in with an officer armed with a katana.

"Sorry, these men tried to take my APC by attacking me and my companion, one got away though." She explains.

Yuriko signals to the officer with her.

"Clean this mess up and find the one that ran away and punish him." She orders.

"Yes Lady Yuriko."

"I must apologize for this inconvenience, I will personally see that this will not happen again." She says.

"This is my fault I'm sorry for being such a nuisance." Alyssa says.

"You don't need to apologize, this is the least I can do for saving my daughter."She says then leaves the garage.

Yuuki comes out from behind the APC and looks at the mess Alyssa and Delta made.

"Did he teach you that too?" She asks.

"Yeah...yeah he did."

* * *

'Saya just doesn't agree with me, I just want her to understand. I think it would be too much for me to expect to get a favor from you but...' Takashi recalls Yuriko words.

"How am I suppose to convince Saya to leave...I never won an argument against her since kindergarten." He mutters while walking down the stairs.

Takashi watches two men having trouble carrying a large box. Takashi runs over to help.

The men look at a Takashi with warm smiles, "Hey thats enough kid."

"But I want to help." He says.

"This if a job for adults, you kiddos just relax for now." The men then walk out the door leaving Takashi wide eyed.

'Kids...we just came out of Hell's gate and we are still treated as kids.' He thinks.

"You look troubled." Some says then Takashi turns around.

He finds Saeko in a beautiful blue kimono with cherry blossom designs scattered across the kimono. Takashi stares at Saeko in awe.

'She looks sooo sexy in that kimono." He thinks.

"You look amazing..." He mumbles but Saeko hears him loud and clear and blushes.

Takashi panics and waves his hands in front of his face.

"I didn't mean it in a weird way!" He exclaims.

"Don't worry about, I didn't take it in a weird way." She assures and smiles warmly at him.

He returns with his own smile then the two get lost in each other's eyes.

Alice and Zeke run up to Saeko and Takashi and She notices the two smiling. Alice was wearing a dark red shirt and white pants.

"Did something good happen onii-chan?" She says cheerfully.

"We were just talking about how well you are doing Alice-chan." Saeko explains.

"Yeah, I doing really well!" She responds with a warm smile.

'She is doing pretty well, she has adapted with this hell. She cried all night for the lost of her parents. Shizuka-sensei eventually went over and held her till she fell asleep. What would I do if I found out my parents reach the same fate as Alice's parents. Would I cry the whole night long?' He thinks.

"Heave ho..."

"Come on we need to go..."

The three look at a closed door.

"Its Saya-chan and Kouta-chan." Alice says warmly then the door opens.

"Komuro." Says says.

"What are you guys doing?'' Takashi asks.

"Komuro, we need to talk. Lets head to Rei's room." She says.

* * *

The whole group, including Alyssa, all went into Rei's room.

"Sure lets all assemble here." Rei says sarcastically.

"You can't move so we can't do anything about that." Shizuka says holding a banana in her hands.

"Can I stay?" Alice asks sitting on the bed.

"Of course you can, you and Zeke are part of out band of companions." Kouta says then gives her a thumbs up.

"So what did you wanted to talk about." Shizuka says then takes a bite out of the banana.

"The next time you guys leave, I don't think I should be apart of you band of companions." Saya says looking out of the window.

The group looks at Saya questionably.

"What?!" Rei exclaims.

"I see, now that we banded with a bigger, stronger group. In other words..." Saeko realizes.

"YES, I have two choices now, understand?!" Says raises her voice pointing at the group.

"You want to spit off from our group." Takashi says.

"But why." Shizuka says chewing on the banana.

"Just look around, if you don't realize it than don't even bother to call me by my first name!" She yells then opens balcony door and walks out.

"She is talking about the streets." Takashi says.

Kouta grabs some binoculars and scans the streets. **They** were everywhere, feasting on corpses till the bones were left. Blood was painted across the streets.

"It is gotten a lot worse since we got here. Its like a whole other world down there." Rei says looking out of the window.

"Your father is taking this pretty well, especially for a man in his position." Alyssa says.

"Your mother is amazing as well." Saeko puts in.

"Yeah they are aren't they! They have a lot to be proud of." Saya says.

"If they could do that...then..then..." She continues.

"Saya...now is not the time for that...in this situation it is rough for everyone." Takashi says.

"That does sound like something my mom would say...you even said my first name." Saya calms down and a small smile forms on her face.

Saya looks at the sky and stares at the smoke.

"I KNOW THEY ARE THE BEST! I know they are the best!" Saya yells.

"When something unexpected goes down my parents take action a protect their manor and staff." She continues.

"They are greatest, they are best of the best! Lets not forget their DAUGHTER, no...she is the apple of their eye..." She starts to break.

"Don't say that." Takashi mutters.

"As expected my parents are the best. I don't expect anything LESS of my parents." She turns and everyone can see that she is crying.

"They didn't think that I survived so they just gave up on me with no hesitation..." She cries out.

"You know that isn't true!" Takashi says.

"How would YOU know?!" She counters.

'This has to stop.' He thinks then grabs Saya and hugs her tightly.

Saya is to shocked to move. She couldn't do anything by to stand there wide eyed. Everyone else have the same effect.

"I just know Saya...they didn't give up on you...Alyssa is living proof that they care for you. They sent her and her team to save you, they care for you." Takashi explains in a soft voice.

Takashi and Saya take a few moments of silence in each others arms till Saya regains her composure.

"Yeah...thanks, I needed that. Now let go of me." Saya calms down finally.

Takashi backs off, "Sorry."

"Yeah don't worry about." Saya assures then a large convoy rides in the courtyard.

The convoy had black SUVs, some motorcycles, a trailer, and a gas tanker, and there was one man in front of a large crowd.

"Is that..." Kouta says.

"Yes, the leader of the ultra nationalist, my papa." Saya announces.

* * *

Takagi's dad, Sorichiro Takagi, stands in front of a large crowd of survivors. A crane with a cage with the contents of one of them reach out of the cage for flesh. It had the same uniform as Sorichiro but all bloody and torn. Sorichiro wears a Japanese officer's uniform with white gloves and a katana in his right hand.

"This man's name is Doritetsu Torsu. He has been my friend for 25 years, but in a attempt to save a junior officer, he was bitten. The man I call friend, is gone. He died as he turned into this **thing**." He says.

"And now, I must end parasite that killed my friend." He continues then the cage opens.

The thing pounches at Sorichiro but he dodges it then slices it's head off cleanly.

"Good bye...dear friend." He mumbles and stomps on the head opening it's contents spattered all over the floor and his boot.

People in crowd wince and turn to avoid the gore. Takashi and other on the balcony do the same or close their eyes.

"This is what the world is now...our great beloved families and lover are all becoming **things** , for their sake we must destroy them all. If you want to live, to survive. YOU MUST FIGHT!" He shouts ending his speech with fierce eyes. He steps away from the corpse and others officers clean up the blood and body to his wife waiting for him.

"Katanas aren't efficient enough though." Kouta mumbles.

Saeko then slaps Kouta in the face softly.

"Don't make comments about things you don't know of." She says.

"But a katana's blade will dull after hitting bone and after three-four goes the blade is done for." Kouta panics.

"Listen to this, following the way of the sword results in three things. A warrior's skill, skill with a sword, and finally...focus!" These three things if taken to a high enough level, the warrior can behead numerous people with losing any of the weapons strength." Saeko explains.

"But what about the blood and guts on the blade?!" Kouta counters.

"It is like cooking, a good chef always cleans excess grease off the kitchen knife. This rule also applies to swords, keep your blades clean for better efficiency and longer use." She continues.

Kouta tries to think of something to fight back with but is interrupted when Takashi puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey just let it go." He says.

"Get off me! You don't even know what to shoot a gun right!" Kouta yells and brings the guns closer to him and storms out the balcony then out the room.

"Whats his problem?" Takashi asks.

"I think you should understand, you both are boys." Saeko says.

"I know that..." He says.

"You're just...no...you boys are opposite sides of the same coin." She says then leaves.

Saya sighs and follows Saeko out the room.

"Whats with them?" He mutters.

Shizuka giggles at Takashi for being so clueless.

"Whats so funny Shizuka-sensei?" He asks.

She stops giggling and smiles to him.

"I'm really glad that you brought me with you guys." She says.

"What are you saying?" He asks.

"Even though the world is overrun with **them** , youth is still wonderful!" She says.

"If you say it like that..." He starts.

Shizuka's warm smile is replaced with a frown then she turns to the balcony.

"You know Komuro-kun...I receiving clinical training at the collage hospital, being a temporary school nurse. I will have to make a lot of decisions. So...PLEASE, ask me for advice on what you should do so every thing will be like before!" She pleas.

"Sorry, I can't...I don't have any questions right now." Takashi says.

"Then...leave...I want to live how it was before. So, call me if you need anything." She says.

Takashi looks at her for a moment then leaves.

"Are you suppose to be doing something right now?" Rei asks.

"WHO are you to scold me?!" He asks coldly.

Alice looks at him on the verge of crying. Takashi takes a deep breath and calms down.

"I know, I'll see what I can do." He says then leaves.

"No problem." Rei says to herself then relaxes on the bed.

After a few moments Alice get to her feet and runs to the door.

"Alice?" Rei calls her.

"I'm going to talk to Kouta-chan." She yells then leaves Rei alone with Zeke following behind.

Alice catches up with Takashi in the hall way and stops in front of him. Takashi stops and looks at her warmly.

"Onii-chan, did you have to fight with Kouta-chan?" She asks.

"I guess so..." He says softly.

"Then I have an idea then onii-chan!" She suggests warmly.

"Well then...lets hear it." He says.

"Talk to Kouta-chan again, that way you can find out what is wrong!" She says.

"I don't think I can do that." He says sadly.

"Of course you can! Since coming to Saya-chan's house, you and Kouta-chan had nothing to keep you busy!" She says.

"I'm going to Kouta-chan to tell him you're coming, come on Zeke." She says then runs the hall with Zeke close behind.

"I don't have a choice in this do I." He mutters.

"No, no you don't." Alyssa interrupts.

Takashi turns around to Alyssa who was calmly standing behind him.

"Where did you come from!" He yells.

"I was here the whole time, you just didn't notice me, and now isn't the time to chat. You have a problem to fix is that right?" She explains.

He sighs then walks to a door and opens it. It leads outside to a stunning garden. Before he could observe the garden, Alice runs to him pulling him somewhere.

"Onii-chan! This way, come on! Kouta-chan is in trouble!" She pleas and pulls him around a corner.

"This should be interesting." Alyssa thinks and follows the two silently.

* * *

"Come on kid, you know these are hard times."

Kouta is surrounded by five men, four were in Japanese uniform while the last one was in a red jump suit with a white stripe going down the sleeves.

"No person should hoard all those guns. Now just hand them over to us."

Kouta was on his knees and the only thing he could do was to keep the guns away from the hands of these men.

"NO! I am borrowing this guns from a friends and besides, no one can use these guns as well as I can." He tries to explains.

"Hey, don't you understand kid. We just want to use the guns to protect everyone!"

"Hira! What is all this commotion!"

* * *

Saeko and Saya are roaming a garden with a little lake next to a cherry blossom tree.

"Where did you think he went, I swear that fatty is such a pain sometimes." Says says.

Saeko then goes to the lake and observes the fishes.

"These kumonryu are magnificent, they are pretty rare to find." She says.

"Kendo and fine koi, it suits you just fine." Saya says sarcastically.

"I don't...I don't think this mood we have is acceptable." She says.

"You know yesterday is no different from today, and naturally today will be no different from tomorrow because happiness we knew is gone." She says.

"Indeed, world that created our memories is gone. Destroyed, and that bring the question you brought up from before." Saeko says.

"Yeah, If I stay here of leave with you and the others. Regardless of what I choose, nothing will be the same." Saya says.

"Just as I was being to understand what of a world we were about live in, papa gave us a demonstration. Is it okay to this carefree? We still go awhile in till we are considered to be adults. Even with the world infested with **them** , is it still possible to feel happiness, shame, LOVE!?'' She yells.

"In the beginning of the outbreak, I killed someone that didn't turn yet. It must of been assisted suicide and that should be something a child should do." Saeko says.

"I left my classmates behind in order to save myself, I don't think what I did was wrong, but the justice..." Saya stops to look at Saeko looking somewhere else.

"What, you see something." Saya asks.

"Is that..." Saeko pauses to think of the person she just saw.

"Hira, What is all this commotion!?"

* * *

"D...Don, This kid, he won't give up the guns..."

"Tell me your name BOY, I am Takagi Sorichiro, Don of our patriotic organization!" Sorichiro shouts are crossed and furious.

Yuriko was behind him with another officer.

"Hi hi hi hi hi, Hirano Kouta, Fujimi High School second year class B, attendance number 32!" Kouta blurts out shivering in place.

"Well then Kirano, you should know that me being here is proof that you are in a good deal of trouble." He says.

"Dear, this boy is.." Yuriko interrupts.

"I know, he is in her class." He says.

"Well ,then." She says warmly thinking he would let Kouta off the hook.

"Now why won't you give up those GUNS!" He raises his voice.

"No! Without these guns and can be someone I want to be, I am done with the old me. I can finally do something that I'm good at!" Kouta cries.

"Such as..." He says coldly.

"Like protecting you daughter." Takashi interrupts and walks in front of Kouta.

"Komuro..." Kouta mumbles.

"Komuro...I have heard that name, you have known Saya for a long time." He says.

"Yes sir, but Saya has been...when all of this went down, Saya has been in the protection of Hirano here." Takashi explains.

"He is telling the truth sir." Alyssa walks next to Takashi and salutes to Sorichiro.

"And who are you?" He asks.

"Sir, I'm Officer Alyssa of squad XOF, we accepted your contract to protect your daughter Saya Takagi." She explains.

"So you say that Komuro's words are true?" He asks.

"Yes sir, when my squad reach Fujimi Highschool we found your daughter surrounded...this boy was the first out of all of us to take action." She lies, Jael was the first to act when he jumped through the window but who was really cares.

"Kouta-chan!" Alice calls then runs to Kouta then hugs him.

"He is telling the truth papa! He protected me more than you protected me!" Saya says with Rei, now in a white robe, Shizuka, and Saeko following behind,

Before Sorichiro could think, one of his officers approaches him and whispers something in his ear. The others could tell it was bad due to the officer's nervous expression

"I will deal with this later, I have to attend to something else." Sorichiro says then leaves with the officer.

"Shouldn't be walking around. Come on we need to put more ointment on your back." Shizuka says.

Rei tries to runs away but Shizuka grabs in just in time to drag in back to her room

"Please no!' Rei pleas.

"Alice-chan, would you like to go with Auntie? I have a present for you." Yuriko says.

"Really?!" Alice asks excited

"Come along and I'll show you." She says.

Alice nods in agreement and follows Yuriko.

"I should check up on Delta and Yuuki." Alyssa says and leaves to the garage.

* * *

"What can't follow this, we can't be come murderers!"

Saya, Kouta, Takashi regroups at the courtyard where the all the survivors were having a big argument.

"Its a complete lie that the dead are coming back to life to kill us. It must be some kind of disease changing people to become that way. We aren't savages, we are peaceful citizens of Tokonosu city and we will solve this problem like any other problem. Peacefully, and I say we should try to cure the ones infected with this disease." A woman rants on to the other survivors.

She was wearing a tan blouse, white skinny jeans, and black heels.

"This is not some disease that changes people to kill. This is a virus that brings the dead back, I have seen this first hand when I escaped my school, and even my papa showed you first hand what this virus does to the dead." Saya interrupts.

"Don't you see, she is the daughter of the don! She is trying to corrupt us to become savage murderers. Kids should meddle in the affairs of adults!" She counters then argues with another person.

"Is that is how you see us?" Takashi asks.

"Quiet, for now on, Adults will be making the decisions." A random survivor says.

Saya gives up and turns around.

"These people are just idiots, they are closing their eyes to reality. Naturally this must have been the cause of the outbreak. Chaos causes people to see what they want to see." Saya says.

Takashi gets a flashback of when Rei was going out is Hisashi.

'Why the hell am I thinking about this now?!" He internally screams.

"Whats the matter?" Saya asks.

"It seems we are learning something." He says.

"I guess thats true..." She says.

"What is...I was just making a honest observation!?"

"I'm surprised that you don't know."

"What is?! Just tell me already!"

"We just learned that you will be our leader." Kouta finially spills the beans.

"What..."

"AHHHH...it hurts!" Rei's moans can be heard from outside.

The three laugh it off, forgetting about the hellish world for just a moment, but it was totally worth it.

* * *

"Put your back into the gun, now aim to the chest...BANG" Takashi practices with the Ithaca in his room.

Takashi sits down on the bed and just looks and the wall.

'A leader huh, does everyone really think that?'

"Knock, Knock" Rei walks in wearing the outfit she wore at the freeway.

"Hey, don't push yourself to hard, you'll hurt yourself again."

"Same goes to you, you were practicing with the shotgun, thats good."

"Yeah..."

"You don't like to be intruded huh..."

"No, Its just, nobody will listen to us, we tried to reason with the other survivors in the courtyard. They didn't budge an inch."

"Takagi's dad is a man that cares a lot of his family and his staff, and they look up to him as a leader, but all I care about is my family."

"You're a good guy and a good leader. You are braver than other people and that makes people look up to you."

"Don't give that, I'm nothing."

"The fighter are you, Hirano, and Saeko-san. Saya is the planner and Shizuka-sensei is the medic. Alice-chan is the..."

"Alice-chan?"

"Well, Alice-chan is just Alice-chan...whats with that look."

"~Do you know what girls like...they like guys who are cute and who care~"

"Is...is that all?"

Rei starts to cling on to Takashi and invading his personal space.

"I'm neither" Takashi breaks away from her.

"Sometimes you are but that is because you want to protect something, you showed me that at the school...If you fell in love with another girl, I don't know what I would do."

"This is sudden."

Rei goes in for the kill and goes in to steal a kiss but her back act up and starts to hurt.

"Ahhhh"

"What did I tell you Rei."

"I'll go to Shizuka-sensei now, so think about what I said, I mean it. Catch you later..."

Rei leaves and when she opens the door she finds Saeko waiting.

"Hello? How long have you been standing there?" Rei says coldly.

"I saw you go in so I waited till you were ready to leave, but I didn't hear anything you said."

"I think Takashi will be more happy to talk to you sempai." Rei starts to walk away.

"You...know..."

"What is it..."

"Could you stop call me sempai, we have both been..."

"Can we talk about this later, I have something to do." Rei then walks away and goes down the hallway.

* * *

" _Hunter, Hunter, this is Sakura. Come in over_."

" _Sakura, Sakura, this is Hunter, we should be bombarding this place instead of picking off pot shots over_."

" _Copy Hunter, Hunter regroup with us over_."

" _Copy_ "

"Lets go Rika.."

* * *

 **SESSION END**


	7. Act 7: Operation DEAD Part 1

**"Choices and Decisions.** **"-Speaking**

 _ **'Its all up to you.'-Thinking**_

 _ **"NO pressure, so take it slow."-Comms/Phone**_

 _ **"AHHHHHH"-**_ **Sounds**

* * *

 **Act 7: Operation DEAD**

* * *

"Lets go Rika"

Rika and her squadmate Tajima, are camping on top of a bridge pinking off them one by one. Rika and Tajima are wearing the same black combat uniform with a tactical vest, knee and elbow pads. Rika is wearing shooter glasses and a white chocker while Tajima is weaing a white baseball is prone while Tajima is the spotter crouched with binoculars.

Rika stands up and puts her PSG-1 sniper rifle securely behind her pack and takes out a Sig Sauer P226 pistol equipped with a red dot sight and tactical light. Tajima puts away the binoculars and equips a Mp5 submachine gun customized with a red dot sight and tactical light like Rika's pistol.

She and Tajima then run to the end of the bridge and on to the rooftop of the airport. While they are moving they can hear a broadcast.

" _Attention to everyone in Tokonosu international airport. This is a message from the airport security, there is a large number of victims infected with the killer disease roaming the area and it is exceedingly difficult to maintain safety. The only way to ensure your safety is in vicinity of the terminal , due to the excessive amount of victims with the killer disease. It has been difficult for security to assist everyone. We will not accommodate anyone injured by the victims of the killer disease. Again, anyone with the killer disease will not take refuge in the terminal building. Anyone to disobey these instructions will be shot on sight without any warning. Until the situation improves, we suggest for anyone unable to reach the terminal building, find shelter with lockable doors and windows in the mean time_." The broadcast ends and leaves the two in silence.

* * *

"Is this all of them" Rika asks.

"Yes, every time I play that broadcast I get a few stragglers here and there but we are barely reaching 1,000 people I haven't received any outside radio contact, its ridiculous! " An security officer informs irritated.

"We should have a least 20,000 people, and thats only counting the staff, and if you count the passengers. Thats about another 10,000 and sums up to about 30,000 people." Rika analyzes then takes out a cigarette box and pulls one out with her mouth.

She then lights it and the security officer freaks out.

"HEY! Smoking is prohibited in here!"

"The world is gone to chaos and you are telling me not to smoke. Just look around and see if anyone cares about rules right now. When this is all over I will quit."

The officer calms down and Tajima chuckles from Rika's actions.

"Come Tajima, lets regroup with Sakura."

* * *

In a premium lounge room, a large black table is surrounded with white couches and sofa chairs with ammo boxes near them. The couches and sofa chairs have a variety of guns, to small firearms like pistols, to large firearms like assault rifles and submachine guns. The table itself was organized with ammo and gun attachments.

Rika was sitting at a sofa chair examining an unloaded Mp5 while Tajima was leaning against a wall observing the room. There was security officers chatting amongst themselves and a man in a black combat uniform, same as Rika and Tajima's, was looking out the window. The man had messy blond hair and cold blue eyes.

"Don't you find this surprising that they have this many guns?" Tajima asks looking at all the guns.

"The airport security has a small supplies of weapons and ammunition for emergencies." He explains.

"So the only problem is that we don't have the numbers to actually use all these guns." Rika says.

"Right, Minami. The other S.A.T member and airport security staff in the terminal building are now being equipped with small arms. Also with the crisis in hand, we are also enlisting civilians with shooting experience to assists us." He says.

"So how many of them are actually alive?" She asks.

"Not enough, so that is why I'm sending out you two out of an assignment."

* * *

"I take the left, you take the right...ready...go" Tajima orders.

Rika and Tajima then comes out of an alleyway which leads under the bridges. They check their corners with SR-88 carbines both attached with red dot sights and tactical flashlights.

"Clear...as in a rainy day." Rika says watching the victims of the killer disease roaming around.

"There is the van, lets head to the van, but they're react to sound so keep it down." Tajima says then the two sprint a white van.

Tajima hops in the driver's seat and turns on the car ,with the key he got from one the security officers earlier, while Rika sits in the passenger's seat.

"Jeez, you just had to run your mouth and now we are stuck doing this." He says.

"I was just trying to learn more about the situation." She defends.

"That isn't a good reason, lets just get this over with. Tajima says then hits the gas and rams through them, getting blood and body parts all over the windows.

"God is this some sick comedy show. There is so much blood I have to use the windshield wipers to see." He says.

"We are 1000 meters left, lets just get to the garage." She says.

The van pulls up in front of a garage with one large gas tanker with little to no infected around. As the van comes to a stop, Rika and Tajima watch a blood hand slide down the window.

"Ro, Sham, Bo!" The two play ro, sham, bo with Rika with scissors and Tajima with paper.

"Come on I'll cover you, can you turn it on without the key?" He asks.

The two leave the van and run to the tanker. Rika opens the tanker and begins to hot wire the tanker.

"Yeah, back when I was in the traffic division, a kid taught me how." She explains.

After a moment Rika closes the tanker door and Tajima runs to a ladder attached to the back of the tanker while taking some shots of them. He makes it to the ladder and holds it with one hand and shoots with the other, taking a few of them out.

" _I'm good, punch it_." he radios in with his head set.

" _Roger._ " She confirms and punches the gas.

The tanker speeds down the runway and Tajima climbs up the ladder to a platform slowly not looking at whats above him. When he turns around he finds something very unpleasant.

* * *

The tanker stops in front of terminal building two and Rika looks out the window and sees Tajima spraying fuel at the terminal building.

She waits for a moment till she thinks it is enough to turn off the fuel.

"That should be good enough, shut off the values." She says then looks back again but it doesn't turn off.

"You alright back there?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says.

Rika gets out of the tanker and regroups with Tajima. She finds Tajima sitting down next to a bloody corpse shredded with bullets and Tajima's pants rolled up to his knee on his left leg because he is missing a chunk of his leg above the ankle. Tajima got bit.

"Doesn't look that bad...I'm still human right?" He asks.

"Any last requests?" She asks softly.

"I think sex is out of the question...I don't think I have the energy to fondle you breasts." He jokes then coughs out some blood all over his chest.

"But I can do this..." He pulls out a 40mm grenade.

"I think it would be a waste for my gun to burn...so take it with you." He continues.

"So you're saying you want me to run back all the way back to the terminal building?" She jokes.

"Heh, sorry that I have to play hero. Just get out of here already partner. I always wanted to go out in a bang." He jokes.

Rika takes off her shooter glasses and drops then on the platform. She then salutes him looking directly into his eyes with proud violet eyes.

"You were the best partner I could ever hope for!" She says proudly and climbs down the ladder and flees from the tanker.

Tajima twist the grenade cap and opens it.

"I going to mess those soft boobs of hers." He mutters then looks at the cloudless blue sky and closes his eyes. He then yanks the two parts of the grenade apart and the tanker blows up, eradicating everything in the vicinity. Rika gets to a safe distance and turns around to observe the infected.

She finds that they are still roaming about with not a care in a world even though their flesh is burning like a candle stick.

"Damn it..." She mutters and changes her frequency to the terminal building.

" _Sakura, Sakura, This is Hunter. Fire is a no go, again, fire is a no go. The infected don't seem to be affected at all. It is going to be hard getting back to base so send out some sniper squads and fire squads_." She calls in.

" _Copy Hunter, just come back safe_." A woman says.

"It is just about 1 kilometer from here to the terminal building. This should be a fun jog." She says then begins her run back to base with Tajima's rifle in one hand and her Sig Sauser P226 in the other hand.

* * *

She makes it back to the back entrance of the terminal building a she sees a fire truck pass her. In front of her she can see a fire team of security officers with snub noised revolvers and Special task force members with SR-88 rifles covering the suppressing fire and a sniper team on the roof for cover.

Rika runs bask the fire squad and heads inside.

* * *

Inside she can see the squad leader walk past her to the door and looks outside. Rika sits down and tinkers with the guns she has.

"Its a damn shame that Tajima didn't make it." He says.

"If all of this shit blows over, then I request a second class promotion for him." She suggest.

"So how it everything." She asks.

"We have every way in and out all blocked off and we have some sort of a surveillance system but thats about it." He informs.

"It sounds like the mainland is having a much worse time than us so we can't leave just yet..."He says.

"So we are just going to hold up here?" She asks annoyed.

"I'm just glad that we have a decent number of food and water. If there is some reason powers stops from the mainland we have generators here to keep us set up here for awhile till we think of a plan." He explains.

"Do the phone-lines still work?" She asks.

* * *

Rika sits by a window and her combat suit unzipped to her waist leaving her showing off her large breasts under a white sports bra and beautiful dark-skinned body. She is smoking a cigarette while trying to contact people.

"I can't the police or her. No matter how many times I call I still don't get an answer. For someone spacey as her she wouldn't last long but, I can still dream right..." She mutters then call the number again.

"Hello?" The voice of Shizuka's voice can be heard.

Rika's face brightens up immediately," You're alive! Yeah, me too, We over here are having a tough time. Are you at my place? No, thats ok, So where are you now?"

Rika pulls her head back as she listen to Shizuka looking out the window, a bright white light travels up leaving a white trail. After a few moments her phones dies with the lights.

"Hey! You're a police officer right?! You must know what is going on!" A man runs up to her.

"Yeah, from here on out..." Rika takes a puff from her cigarette and blows out the smoke.

"It will be truly dark.." She says.

* * *

"I think your phone is broken." Shizuka says.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?" Takashi mutters as he examines his phone.

"Hey, why won't the engine won't work?!" A man in the armored bus yells.

"What do you mean?!" His companion asks opening the bus hood.

"Help! My husband's pace maker is broken!" A woman sobs as shakes her dying husband lying on the floor.

"Whats going on?" Kouta asks.

Saya walks over to Rei, "Rei, aim your gun."

"Umm, why?" She asks.

"Just do it!" Saya orders.

She aims the gun and the red dot sight isn't there, "The dot thing isn't there."

Saya turns to her mother and father behind her and yell, "Father! We have to change plans!"

"THEY'RE COMING! THEY FUCKING COMING!" A man screams then catches his breath leaning on the front gate.

The man looks behind him and gets tackled by three of them. He screams as his body is torn apart.

Souichiro's face darkens points at the gate, "CLOSE THE GATE NOW! DEFENSIVE UNIT, DON'T LET ANY OF THE DEAD INSIDE!"

"But Don, we still have men outside, are we really leaving them?" An officer asks.

"If we don't close the gate we will lose everything. Its us or them, just do it!" Souichiro orders.

"Yes sir!" The officer says then pulls out the gate remote and pushes a button.

"The remote won't work. Someone get that damn gate closed now!" He orders his peers.

"I'm on it!" Another officer by the gate rushes to the gate and pushes it.

"Someone help me! Those damn things are blocking the gate!" He yells.

An other man helps him and the gate slams to a close by one passes the gate just in time.

"One got through, kill it!" One of the officers orders.

"This is another kill...in my pocket." Kouta mutters then cleanly kills the straggler and it falls back, hitting the gate.

"Oh shit...your good kid." Kouta gets praised.

"Your damn right I'm good!" Kouta yells.

Yuriko rips her dress to give her more running room and receives a Luger P08 and a Scorpion submachine gun with their own holsters. She straps on the Scorpion holster and holds out Luger P08 to Souichiro.

"I'm ready hon, are you?" She asks.

"Yes I am, but I have no need for a pistol." He says.

"Ok hon, here Saya dear." She says holding out the Luger to Saya.

"Thats a Luger P08 with a stock and drum mag.." Kouta mutters literary drooling.

"Mama, why are you giving this to me, I don't even know how to do this, and why do you have a gun in the first place?!" Saya asks.

"When I was working in Wall Street I took self-defense training. I might be a better shot then your father." She explains.

"If you don't know how to use it, Kouta-san will show you how, right Kouta-san?" She continues.

"Yes, yes, yes,YES!" Kouta bursts out over filled with excitement.

"So why is everything broken?" Takashi mutters.

"It must of been that strange light in the sky." Saeko suggests.

"It was an E.M.P." Saya announces.

"Long story short, its a warhead that only destroys electronics." She continues.

"What! So for now on all electronics are broken now?!" Rei asks.

"Thats right, any thing with electronics is useless." Saya confirms.

Souichiro turns to Saya and walks up to her.

"Is there anything we can do to fix the broken equipment." He asks softly.

"If you can replace the fried parts then you can fix anything effect by the E.M.P." Saya explains.

"Go look into this." He orders.

"Right Don." An officer says.

"SAYA!" Souichiro yells.

"Y..yes." Saya stutters.

"You have always keep your head in all this chaos, I commend you." Souichiro praises then turns to the gate.

"We...we are so fucked...they're just too many of them." The officer holding the gate mutters.

"H..hey.." His companions says then the gate falls over.

Before the two men could react they are swarmed in seconds.

"DON! RUN DON!" The man screams his last request before he is ripped apart.

"THEY"RE INSIDE! RUN!" Someone warms.

"PAPA! We have to get inside!" Saya suggests.

"Honey..." Yuriko mutters.

"We have to defend ourselves, they have already took down gate. They will get in the manor in a matter of seconds, we must FIGHT!" Sorichiro yells.

"DON!" An officer runs to him.

"I saw from the second floor that the neighboring houses haven't been attacked yet." The officer explains.

"Then taking back the gate won't be impossible." Souichiro mutters.

He then turns to the remaining crowd of survivors behind him.

"MEN! Pick up any weapon you can find and prepare for battle. WOMEN AND CHILDREN! If you want to live, stand back." He orders.

He then looks at Takashi, "KOMURO! Don't you have somewhere to be right now. I think it is time for you to take your leave. I'm trusting you to protect my daughter." He says.

"WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT PAPA!" Saya yells.

Saya gets the response of a good slap to the face.

''Mama..." Saya mutters.

"We have a role in life Saya, and your protection is what your father and I want. For your own good you must leave, and don't you think for even a second this doesn't kills us Saya. Don't make this harder for us, and just leave!" Yuriko explains.

"Auntie..." Alice walks up to her.

"You're a good girl Alice-chan, just like your Auntie's daughter. Listen to your brothers and sisters okay." She says bending down to hug her.

"Okay Auntie.." Alice says quietly.

"Mama, papa, I LOVE YOU!" Saya yells as she turns to run to the garage.

"Throw the grenades!" Souichiro orders.

A group of officers throw a bombardment of frags into the hoard and in takes out a small chunk of the approaching force.

"Yuriko..'' Sorichiro mutters.

"Yes, dear."

"You're...you're a good woman!" He yells then readies himself for the fight of his life.

* * *

"There you are! Something is wrong with Delta and Alyssa." Yuuki walks up to Saya with Delta in her arms with his metal leg strangely extended.

"Huh...what are you talking about?" Saya asks.

"Could wait for us Saya...whats going on here?" Kouta interrupts with the others behind him.

"If you didn't interrupt us I would know you idiot!" Saya scolds.

"Um...something bad happen to Delta and Alyssa." Yuuki explains.

"How?" Saya asks.

"I don't know...everything was normal then we heard a loud boom then Delta and Alyssa started spazing out of no where then they both fell to the floor. Delta is barely awake." Yuuki continues.

"Shizuka-sensei, can you check on Alyssa to find out if she is okay?" Saya asks.

"I can do that, but where is she?" Shizuka asks.

"She is in the Apc, follow me." Yuuki says then the three go to the back of the Apc.

"But how do we get out of here? Does the Humvee and the Apc even work?" Takashi asks.

"I have answer for you." Matsudo interrupts.

Everyone besides Yuuki, Saya, and Shizuka looks at him.

"When I was checking on that engine you guys brought in I found that the electronic parts and the battery cables are isolated from the engine, that means that if can't be effected by any E.M.P device. So the Humvee is good to go, but I have no idea about the Apc, the officer lady didn't let me check the engine.'' He explains.

"Alright everyone. We'll wait in the Humvee for the others." Takashi orders.

* * *

"She is right over here." Yuuki points at Alyssa lying figure.

"See what you can do Shizuka-sensei." Saya asks.

Shizuka walks up to Alyssa and checks for her pulse and her heartbeat. Shizuka looks away from Alyssa and takes a moment to collect her thoughts.

"She...she doesn't have a heartbeat or a pulse. She is gone..." Shizuka mutters.

'Impossible...how was she effected by E.M.P. I get that Delta is effected for his metal leg, but what about Alyssa. Is she some kind of half robot or something.' Saya thinks.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"How did she die?" Yuuki asks, breaking the silence.

"The E.M.P must have fried the Apc engine to explode and it killed Alyssa in the explosion." Saya assumes.

There was a moment of silence for Alyssa then Saya spoke up, "We have to go now!" The dead are closing in on us and we have to leave." Saya then heads to the back of the Apc with Shizuka behind her.

"WHAT?!" Yuuki yells.

"You heard me, now hurry up and lets get out of here." Saya says leaving Yuuki with Delta and Alyssa.

Yuuki gets up and heads to the door but Delta growls and breaks from her arms then limps to Alyssa.

"What are you doing Delta?! You know we have to go now!" Yuuki tries to convince Delta but Delta is to stubborn to listen to reason.

"What is taking you so long?!" Yuuki hears from outside.

Yuuki takes a moment to make a decision.

"I going to stay...go on without me!" Yuuki yells.

"Are you serious!?" She hears.

"Delta doesn't want to leave and I don't want to leave him alone so go on without us." She explains.

"Are...are you sure."

"Yeah...we'll be alright don't worry about us and get out of here." She says.

Yuuki then sits down next to Alyssa with Delta on her lap.

"I guess we are on our own now Delta..." Yuuki mutters looking at Delta.

* * *

"Hey, are we ready to leave now?" Takashi asks Saya as he sees her and Shizuka get in the Humvee.

"Yes, we are ready to leave." Saya says coldly.

"But what about Alyssa, Yuuki, and Delta. They aren't with you?" Rei asks.

"Alyssa is dead and Yuuki and Delta are staying here." Saya explains.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"How...how did she die?" Kouta asks.

"She died when the E.M.P went off. It fried the Apc engine she was working on explodes and kills her." Saya says.

"What do we do now? After we get our families, what happens next?" Rei asks.

"I'll tell what we are going to do...we have to get our of here in one piece, after that we will plan our next move." Takashi says.

Matsudo closed the Humvee hood then walks to the driver seat.

"I checked on the engine for one last time and everything is good to go." He says.

"What are you going to do now Matsudo?" Takashi asks.

"The woman I love is here so I'm going to stay here to protect her." Matsudo says with a confident smile.

"Well good luck with that." Takashi says and gives him a thumbs up.

"Milady Saya, to good health to you." Matsudo says with a bow.

"I'm always in good health. Now lets get out of here." Saya orders.

* * *

"So how does this thing work, you just sit in here and you do the rest?" Jael asks.

"Thats right, it is pretty easy to work this thing. You just sit down and when you reach the location you just push that red button to open the door." Maria says pointing to the big red button next to the chair.

"Anything else..." Tyler asks.

"Oh yeah, put your seatbelt on." Maria says.

"Besides that." He says.

"Umm, nope, thats all you need to know. Just sit down, put on the seatbelt, wait till you hit the ground, then push the red button to leave." Maria recaps.

" _Are you guys ready_ _yet?_ " Kyla asks on the speakers around the docking bay.

Maria looks at the control room in the distance and gives Kyla a thumbs up, "We are ready!" She yells.

"Good luck you boys." She says and pushes some buttons on the diver and the diver doors close.

" _Commencing drop in 3...2...1..prepare for drop._ " An A.I announces to Tyler and Jael.

Tyler and Jael feel the diver shake and detaches from the space station and the floor beneath them clears up, showing the Earth below growing bigger and bigger.

" _The..FLOOR!_ " Jael yells.

" _Don't worry thats part of the program, its there to know where you are going_." Maria says.

" _What...do you...think..we are...going...up?_ " Jael asks.

" _You never now what is below you._ " Maria says.

The Tyler and Jael grit their teeth as the divers breaks through the atmosphere, becoming two flaming balls of death.

" _Are...we...there...yet!?_ " Jael slowly asks.

" _You guys are almost there, just hand in there for a little bit...ohhh no._ " Maria says.

" _What...do...you...mean...oh...no?!_ " Tyler asks.

" _Warheads, I see three warheads, right below you guys._ " Maria informs.

Tyler and Jael look down and see the three warheads in a triangle formation.

" _I can see it!_ " Tyler yells.

Just after seeing the warheads the two warheads at the base of the triangle formation both blow up in a smoky blobs.

" _W..hat!?...what...happen...to...the..other..two?!_ " Jael asks then sees the last warhead explode midair.

" _Someone intercepted the two warheads but one is still..._ " Maria is cut off.

The diver lose power and shut down leaving Tyler and Jael in the dark.

"Maria...Hello...Tyler!?" Jael yells.

'This isn't good.' He thinks then looks around the diver then finds a small blue flashing light.

'That looks important.' He thinks then the diver power back up again.

'' _Deadshot...Kaage...are you there_?" Maria contacts.

 _"I hear you._ '' Jael says.

'' _Same here._ " Tyler says.

" _Good, that was a close one back there._ " Maria says.

" _Was that an E.M.P we just saw blow up?_ " Tyler asks.

" _Yeah, it was. Two of the warheads were destroyed before detonating but the last remaining warhead survived and...you know the rest. Good thing didn't effect us back at the space station but the divers took a heavy hit. Lucky the divers have an spare energy supply just for this kinds of occasions._ " Maria explains.

" _I guess we are lucky then. How far are we from the landing zone?_ " Tyler asks.

" _You guys should be landing on Takagi manor any minute now. Can you guys see it?_ " Maria asks.

Tyler and Jael look down and they only see black smoke blocking the view of Takagi manor.

" _We can see it, but all we can see is black smoke._ " Tyler says.

" _Well that obviously means that something bad is going on down there. Worst case scenario, Takagi manor is destroyed and your friends are fighting for there lives right now._ " Maria assumes.

" _That sounds about accurate for a worst case scenario..._ " Tyler mutters.

"Prepare for impact, landing in 5...4...3...2...1..brace for impact." The diver A.I announces.

" _Good luck, the landing might be rough because you guys are going in at an angle._ " Maria says.

" _Well it can be that... SHIT!_ " Tyler yells as his diver hits the top of the manor itself taking a large chunk of the roof off then crashing into the heart of the hoard, right next to the front gate.

" _Well fuck me..._ " Jael mumbles as his divers lands right next to a fountain then sliding to a stop next to a military hut.

Jael groans in pain then looks for the red button.

"There it is..." Jael says then was about to push it then something hit the diver hard making the diver tip to the side.

Jael starts to breath hard when he unbuckles his seatbelt then gravity takes over.

"Grh...the fuck was that..." Jael mumbles then pushes the red button and the diver door launches from the diver going to a unknown location. Jael stumbles out of the diver then looks for Tyler.

"Okay, next to me is fountain, behind me is some people fighting, below me is a bunch of blood and guts, in front of me is a green Humvee...oh shit." Jael thinks out load then activates his ear piece.

" _Tyler come in!_ "

" _I'm a little busy hear._ " Jael hears Tyler and some kicking in the background.

" _Do you see a green Humvee!_ "

" _Ha...ah damn door is gone now what were you sa..._ " Tyler is cut off then grunts with the sound of a car in the background.

Jael hears some heavy breathing, " _Tyler?_ "

" _You were saying..._ "

" _Do you see a green Humvee?_ "

" _Oh yeah I saw a damn green Humvee, it tried to run me over just a moment ago!_ "

" _Well that was probably Marikawa and Takagi. Go after them!_ "

" _What about Alyssa and Delta?_ "

" _I will help things over here then find Alyssa and Delta. When I find them, we'll regroup with you. Just follow that Humvee_."

" _Right then, I'm off._ "

" _Good luck._ " Jael says then turns off the ear piece. Then he scavenges the diver and he can feel that he was slowly getting surrounded by the hoard.

"Now weapons are in order now...lets see here, a PSG1 sniper...taking that, an ACR taking that too, few frag grenades and thats it." Jael mutters as he takes some guns.

Jael turns around to the approaching hoard, "Now whos FIRST!" Jael yells letting his bloodlust take over.

* * *

Tyler regains focus and looks around.

'About time we landed.' He thinks.

"So the red button is to leave." He mutters then unbuckles his seatbelt then pushes the red button, but nothing happens.

"Come on you damn thing!" He yells then punches the button, breaking it in the process.

"I hate this thing." He says then gets in a position to kick to the door out of the way.

" _Tyler come in!_ " He hears from his mask.

" _I'm a little busy hear._ " He replies while kicking the door.

" _Do you see a green Humvee!_ "

" _Ha...ah damn door is gone now what were you sa..._ " Tyler mumbles as the door launches to the wall, taking a few dead people with it killing them on impact. He then picks up an AA-12, attached with a drum mag for ultimate killing action, as he climbs out of the diver then dropping to the floor. Right when Tyler turns around a green Humvee coming straight at him. Tyler leans to the left and sidesteps just in time to avoid the incoming vehicle.

" _Tyler?_ "

" _You were saying..._ " He says breathing hard.

" _Do you see a green Humvee?_ "

" _Oh yeah I saw a damn green Humvee, it tried to run me over just a moment ago!_ " He says waving the shotgun in the air.

" _Well that was probably Marikawa and Takagi. Go after them!_ "

" _What about Alyssa and Delta?_ "

" _I will help things over here then find Alyssa and Delta. When I find them, we'll regroup with you. Just follow that Humvee_."

" _Right then, I'm off._ " Tyler says then kicks an enemy away and shoots a shell. Strangely on impact the meatbags creates a small explosion.

'Frag rounds...I pretty lucky..' Tyler thinks then a grim grin forms beneath the mask.

"Things are about to get messy." He says then fries 6 shells creating a path way outside.

Tyler runs to the street and was about to sprint down the street till he heard a call for help.

"WAIT! HELP ME PLEASE!" He hears.

Tyler turns around and a woman in a dark navy blue business suit is running to him with a few of **them**.

'I'm going to hate myself after this...' He thinks then runs to the woman. He shoulder charges the one closest to the woman cause it to crash into it's friends behind it.

"Get behind me." He orders then shoots two more times, clearing the area.

He turns back to the woman and gets a good look at her. She has short brown hair, to her neck. Dark brown worried eyes.

"Thanks for the save...I'm Kiyomi Fujihawa." She introduces herself.

"No problem..." Tyler is interrupted by four killer disease victims tackling him to the ground.

"DAMN IT! GET OFF ME!" He yells then shoots them off with the AA-12. Then he gets up feeling a bit out of breath from taking a small explosion to the face.

"Are you alright?!" She asks.

"Yeah...I'm alright...just out of breath..." He assures her.

"But you're bleeding..." She counters.

'No...no way I got bit...' He thinks then touches his neck then looks at his hand, covered in blood. He checks again but doesn't feel a wound.

Tyler gives off a relived sigh, "Its not my blood."

"Not, there, here." She says then pointing to his forearm.

He looks at his right forearm, the sleeve is tattered and blood was oozing out of it. Tyler wipes away the blood and finds a fresh bite wound showing destroyed muscles. Tyler got bit and he stood there shell shocked...

'One damn second I let my guard down and this happens...' He thinks then looks at the woman.

"Oh god..."

* * *

 **SESSION END**


	8. Act 8: Operation DEAD Part 2

**"So this is it."-Speaking**

 _ **'The end of a warrior.'-Thinking**_

 _ **"One final stand."-Comm/Phone**_

 **Whoosh...bloom...meow-Sounds  
**

* * *

 **Act 8: Operation Dead Part 2  
The** **Awakening**

* * *

 **Bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam click...**

Jael was emptying his mag into the hoard as Souichiro and Yuriko ran up behind him to support him.

"Who are you?!" Souichiro asks as he kills multiple enemies with one katana slice and blood soars into the air and drenches the undead below it.

"Now is not a good time for introductions." Jael says reloading his rifle as Yuriko covers him.

"Then how do we know that you are not an enemy trying to get on our good side?" Yuriko asks shooting her Scorpion.

"Fine, I know you are Yuriko Takagi and the man beside you is your husband. I believe that you already met my associate, Officer Alyssa and her companion Delta." Jael explains shooting his rifle and landing some headshots.

"Than you must be the one called Deadshot correct. Officer Alyssa said you were missing." Yuriko assumes reloading the Scorpion.

"No... **AHH**...I'm Kaage Reyes, they call me Reaper." Jael kicks an enemy away and shoots it in the head as he introduces himself.

"But she said that you were dead?" She asks emptying another clip into the hoard.

"I was separated from her in an attack but here I am." He lies as he hits an enemy with the stock of the rifle.

"Enough talk, we have a common enemy we must face." Souichiro interrupts as he pushes one of **them** back.

"Right, I agree with you. After we clear the hoard. Take me to Alyssa." Jael says reloading.

Souichiro, Yuriko, and Jael then charge in the hoard, pushing **them** back and leaving a trail of bodies and blood behind them.

* * *

"Oh god...no." Kiyomi mutters looking at Tyler.

'The only time I put my guard down I get bit...fuck me...' Tyler thinks then looks at Kiymoi.

"You should get as far away from me as possible." Tyler says then sprints down the road.

Kiyomi was confused...,'What do I do...what do I do?' She thinks then looks gate and sees that the hoard is completely gone and three people are standing in the bloody pile.

A man with an eye patch and wearing some weird military suit approaches her.

"Are you the one Deadshot told me about?" Jael asks.

'Is he the one that man was talking to?' She thinks.

"...Hello?" He says waving his hand in her face.

"Oh...sorry, yes, a man in a mask saved me then ran off, leaving me here." She blurts out.

"Don't worry about him, are you hurt?" He asks.

"If I am will you take responsibility." She jokes.

'What does that even mean?' He thinks and plays along.

"Of course I will." He assures her, not knowing of the joke she said.

"I'll remember that..." She warns with a blush.

'I didn't think that would work...' She thinks.

"Follow me, we got to get you inside with the others..." Jael says then walks back to the front gate with Kiyomi behind him.

"This is such a mess." She mutters as she steps over the corpses and unrecognizable body parts as she follows him.

"Well thats what happens when you fight a hoard...it gets REALLY messy." He explains.

The two spot Souichiro as he orders his officers to regain territory and set up the barricades around the perimeter with Yuriko standing an arm-length away from him.

"I thought that would be harder if you ask me." Jael thinks out loud as he stops in front of Yuriko.

"We have taken back the gate and are now replacing the barricades, you have my thanks and appreciation." Yuriko thanks him with a bow.

"Don't mention it, I'm here to assist." He explains waving his hands in front of him.

"So can you take me to Alyssa?" He asks.

"Oh yes, I don't know if she is here, the last I saw her was at the garage." She says pointing to the garage.

"Lead the way." He says.

"Right then, follow me." She says then Kiymoi interrupts, "What about me?!" waving her arms in the air in a confused manner.

"Who is she?" Yuriko asks.

"Her? Deadshot saved her before running after Saya." Jael explains and Yuriko nods in a understanding manner.

Yuriko looks for the nearest officer, "You there, bring this young lady to the remaining survivors."

"Right away Lady Yuriko." The officer says and gestures Kiymoi to follow him.

"Oh...Thank you for saving me...Goodbye." Kiymoi thanks Jael and follows the office to the front of the manor.

"Right then, follow me." Yuriko says as she turns to the garage.

* * *

"This is our Apc...where is Alyssa?" Jael asks scanning the garage but only finding the Apc, some tools...and a tool box on the floor.

"How do you know Alyssa?!" Yuuki interrupts with Delta in her arms.

"Damn it...Delta, I knew this would happen." He mutters as he looks at Delta's stiff metal arm.

"I'll leave you three alone." Yuriko interrupts then leaves.

"..."

"..."

"So!" Yuuki breaks the silence.

"So?" Jael asks.

"Why do you know Alyssa, you look like Deadshot...but you're not wearing a mask."

"I work with Alyssa, names Kaage, Kaage **Reaper** Reyes. Whats yours?"

"Yuuki Miku.." She introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you Miku.." He greets her with friendly wave.

"You to...Reaper? You are the one who saved me?!" She realizes that the man in front of her saved her life from her bastard of a teacher .

"...Oh I remember you, back at the school." He recalls as he puts rubbing his chin.

"What happen to my class? Are they alright?" She asks in a rapid succession.

"They...they're dead...their bus blew up, killing everyone inside." He explains in a sad tone.

"Oh..." She mutters as she looks at ground.

"So where is Alyssa." He changes the subject.

"She...she is dead, something about an E.M.P killing her." She breaks the bad news.

"Where is the body?" He asks, strangely not in a sad tone.

"Over here." She points inside the open Apc.

Yuuki and Jael goes inside the Apc where Alyssa's body was lying. Jael walks up to her and examines her.

'She down but not out. I can fix her, but she won't be active for at least an hour though.' He observes.

"Delta come here boy." He says.

Delta breaks from Yuuki's grip again then limps to Jael.

"Sit down." He commands and Delta follows.

Jael crouches to the ground then opens a secret storage place and he grabs a metal leg, same as Delta's metal leg, and a small square microchip. He goes back to Delta and replaces his metal leg.

"Rest now Delta, you earned it." He says to him with a pet on the head then Delta lies next to Alyssa and goes to sleep.

Jael examines Alyssa then takes her right wrist and a square microchip pops out. He replaces it with the one he got from the storage in the floor.

" _Repairs in progress...1 hour remaining_." Jael hears in his earpiece.

"What did you do?" Yuuki asks.

"Alyssa isn't dead." Jael says.

"She is dead. Shizuka-sensei said that she didn't have a heartbeat or pulse."

"She doesn't need to breathe. She doesn't have lungs or organs as a matter of fact." He explains causally.

"Is that suppose to be some sick joke?! You know thats impossible, no human can survive without organs!" She flips out while waving her hands in front of her.

"Who said that Alyssa was human?"

"...What? She isn't human, than what is she?"

"She is an artificial intelligent using this artificial body as a vessel or a host to assist me on missions."

"Ummm..." She mumbles not understanding anything in that sentence.

"She's a robot."

"Oh...so thats why she was effected by the...E.M...thing." She tries to recall the device that started this whole mess.

"E.M.P, electromagnetic pulse, it fried most of Alyssa electronics but I inserted a repair module to, obviously repair the broken components." He explains with some hand gestures.

"But what about Delta, you only replaced his leg." She points to Delta's metal leg.

"Same thing with the repair module. But it is already installed into the leg itself, why do more work when you can keep it simple am I right?"

"It must have been expensive to buy all this stuff."

"Not really, I invented it all from random junk..."

"Wow...thats pretty impressive."

"They will be fully repaired in an hour, right now, we need to regroup with the others."

"Ok but how? The Apc engine thing blew up when the E.M.P exploded."

"Then I have to make due with what I have." He gets up and looks at the driver's seat.

Jael goes to the driver seat and the security system activates as he puts his hands on the wheel.

" _Access granted,KAAGE! Your eye...care to explain?!_ " A small hologram of Alyssa activates on top of the wheel.

"Alyssa?" Yuuki mutters as she looks Alyssa sleeping figure.

"Its nothing." Jael assures her, ignoring Yuuki.

" _Its nothing? you lost you eye...it is not common to lose an eye_." Alyssa counters pointing at him.

"I'll explain later, now we have to regroup with Shizuka and Saya." Jael says.

" _Fine_..." She gives in crossing her arms.

"How are you there and not in there?" Yuuki asks as she pointing at her sleeping body.

"Oh that, my body is unstable for me at the time. For now I will stay in Kaage's internal transmitter." Alyssa explains.

"His what?" Yuuki asks.

"I'll...lets just say that I will watching from a distance." She elaborates.

"Uhh...okay." Yuuki says not fully understanding what she said.

"So back to the problem at hand, where is Shizuka and Saya right now?" Alyssa asks.

"Don't know, we need to find Deadshot." Jael explains.

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know. You can't track him? Last time I saw him we was running down the road outside the manor."

"No...I can't, his tracker lost it's signal...strange...I also sense a large amount of electrons in the air. Is that why Delta and I were fried?"

"Yes, thats right, an E.M.P exploded above the city. Everything went dark. So Alyssa, can you check the conditions of Big Boy?"

"What?" Yuuki interrupts, confused at the name.

"Thats the name of the APC alright."

"Oh..."

"The Apc is in driving condition but the turret is offline, The targeting system was fired." Alyssa reports.

'Even with anti-E.M.P equipment, Alyssa, Delta, and the APC are fried to the core. Alyssa and Delta must of been to close to the battery of the Apc when the E.M.P when off, that must of caused a electrical explosion big enough to fry the two.' Jael assumes.

"Thats good enough, we need to head out right now." Jael says.

"Drive out there? Do you know how many of those things are out there?!" Yuuki argues.

"No, and if there are all lot of **them** then we'll figure something out. Wait here, I got to call in a favor." Jael says as he makes his way out of the Apc.

"Who? Saya-san's Dad?"

"No, Maria." He explains before he hops out of the Apc.

* * *

" **Heh**... **haa**... **he**..." Tyler is panting hard as he stumbles through the forest.

'Why the hell did they go to the forest?' he thinks as he slumps down a tree trunk.

He starts to cough rapidly that causes him to take off the helmet and cough off blood.

 **Cough cough cough**

After wiping his mouth, Tyler puts on the helmet.

'The damn disease, I going to turn soon...aren't I?' he asks himself.

'Well before I die, how 'bout I finish one last task...' Tyler thinks as he slowly stands to his feet.

"See, theres the police station and the elementary over there." Tyler hears just behind a tree.

"Looks like I'm getting close." Tyler mumbles as he staggers his way to the tree in front of him.

Tyler hides behind the tree and peeks over. He sees the everyone, Rei, Takashi, Kouta, Saya, Alice, Zeke, Saeko, and Shizuka resting on, or around, the Humvee on a cliff overlooking the city.

'Now that I found them...how do I contact Jael?' Tyler thinks, he didn't think this through.

Right after his thought his senses someone else hiding in the trees nearby.

'Jael...?' He thinks as he scans the area till he finds a group of four shadowy figures sneaking up to the Humvee.

Before Tyler could react the shadowy group throws something at the Humvee then someone yells out.

"FLASHBANG!"

* * *

Jael runs to the destroyed diver and it hasn't self-destruct yet. He looks inside and his changes his frequency on his earpiece to Maria's frequency.

" _Maria come it._ "

" _Yeah_."

" _I got a favor to ask you_."

" _Tell me and I'll see what I can do_."

" _Can I borrow one of those space ships of yours?_ " He asks leaning against the Diver.

" _...Sure, I got a ship we're not using right now. What are you going to use it for?_ "

" _I was thinking after Deadshot and I regroup with the others, we use the ship to save their families then fly over to my base to plan our next move._ "

" _I'm not trying to be rude but why not use your own plane or helicopter._ "

" _I do have a carrier plane but I have no way of getting over to the city because of the that E.M.P, It'll fuck up the auto-pilot."_

" _Okay, that makes sense. Where do you want the ship?_ "

" _Ahh...theres a red flare here so I'll use that to signal you."_

" _Right, we'll wait for the signal._ "

" _Thanks, I'll see you in a bit._ "

Jael changes back to his old frequency then heads back to Apc.

"So are we ready to go?" Yuuki asks standing outside the Apc.

"Yeah, lets get out of here." Jael says as he goes into the Apc with Yuuki behind him.

" _Hey Jael you hear this..._ " Jael hears Tyler on his comms as he sits in the driver seat.

" _Tyler? Yeah I hear you._ "

" _We got a problem.. **cough cough**..you need to get over hear now._ "

" _What is it?!_ "

" _Some group of these people, they look like mercenaries, and they are armed to the teeth. They got the clients on gunpoint._ "

" _Where are you?_ "

" _I'm just down the road from the manor. Theres a dirt road to the right, take that to you find us._ "

" _Right, hand on, we're coming!_ "

Jael ends the call and turns on the Apc then backs out of the garage.

"What was that?" Yuuki asks buckling up

"That was Deadshot, he needs some help." Jael explains.

"What help? It must be big if he needs help."

"Thats what I am thinking, so I'm going to step on the gas. Hold on!" Jael warns as he punches the gas.

From the manor stairs Yuriko watches as the Apc speeds out the gate with Kiyomi next to her.

"Why is he such in a hurry, do you think that ...what was his name?" Kiymoi asks.

"He told me that his name was Kaage." Yuriko says.

"Kaage huh, so anyway, Did you know think that Kaage and his friend are on a mission for the Special Forces.

"He isn't a soldier of Japan. He is a soldier without a country, he is a mercenary."

"A mercenary... then why is he here then?"

"My husband and I paid for their services to protect my daughter when we learned of outbreak in the city, but they still haven't collected their payment yet."

"So where is your daughter now, she didn't make it home yet?"

"No she did, I sent here away."

"Why would you do that?"

"You should that answer for yourself. The hoard, the hoard that Kaage saved you from. I didn't think we would survive, so I sent my daughter off so that she didn't die with her parents."

"Now she is alone in this hell."

"No, she isn't, she escaped with four other of her classmates and the school nurse."

"Now what do we do now?"

"We do what we can, with all the electronics broken, that will be a big set back for us."

"Then let me help, I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"It is going to be a lot of work ahead of us...so lets get started."

* * *

"What the hell are you guys doing?! Let us go!" Kouta yells.

The whole group was on there knees while Alice and Zeke are force to sit in the Humvee and the mercenaries are keeping the group on gun point.

"We will if you tell us what we want to know. Tell us, where is Reaper and DEADSHOT!?" One of the mercenaries yells.

"We don't know! We already told that already!" Rei explains.

"Lies! We know that this group was with them ever since the start of the outbreak!" The mercenary argues.

"We are telling you the truth! You got to believe us!" Rei asks.

"Stop lying or I will shoot you." he says pointing a Glock 42 at Shizuka's head.

"No...no please I don't know anything." Shiuzka pleas.

"Get the away form her you BASTARD!" Takashi yells.

"HEY, I heard you were looking for me." Tyler interrupts pointing his pistol at the interrogator's head.

"Oh shit." One of mercenaries mutter as he\she points their suppressed MP5K submachine gun at Tyler. The other mercenaries do the same.

"No need to get all jumpy, put down the guns or I'll kill you all." Tyler threatens.

"Like you can take all of us down." The mercenary taunts.

Turns out that the mercenaries forgot about Saeko, Takashi, and Kouta because they are sneaking to the Humvee for their weapons.

"I think I can take down a bunch of grunts like you." Tyler taunts.

"You ba..." The mercenary stops mid-sentence as Tyler pushes is pistol barrel closer to his hostage's head.

" **Tck Tck Tck**...now that wasn't very nice now was it, remember that your words determine if your friend here will die or not."

"You won't get away from this!" He says.

"How about now?" Kouta taunts as he points the Revolver at the mercenary that was guarding Alice and Zeke.

Before the remaining mercenaries could react Saeko knock out one with Jael's Katana as Takashi kicked another mercenary to the ground and put the Ithaca to his head.

"Was that so hard? Now would you kindly tell me why you are looking for me and my partner?" Tyler asks his hostage.

"We know who you are, subject C13, does that ring a bell?" The mercenary explains.

"How the hell you know about that?!" Tyler yells putting the gun closer to his head.

"We come...to bring you home...back to Charlie sector."

"Hey, what the hell are they talking about?" Takashi asks.

"Like hell you are bring me back, during the **_Great Siege_** all the sector was completely destroyed along with the Phantom Projects."

"You'll out soon enough that we don't die easy, reinforcements are on their way now to capture you and subject B108."

"You can bring me in over my dead body." Tyler says as he executes him and his bodies drops to the floor.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'LL KILL YOU!" A mercenary snaps and struggles under Takashi's weight of his foot on his head.

"You can't do that when you're dead." Tyler points out as he executes him and walks to the next one and kills him\her then walks to the last one and shoots the mercenary in the head.

"Whoa! What are you doing?! We couldn't just have knocked them out of something." Kouta exclaims.

"One less threat to worry about, more of these guys are coming so we need to leave now!" Tyler orders.

"What?! Who are these guys and what do they want with us!" Kouta yells.

Before Tyler could explain a red flare ignites below his feet and he goes on red alert.

"Now is not the time, we need to go NOW!" Tyler yells then falls the the ground.

"Whats wrong!?" Shizuka asks as she runs to Tyler.

Tyler screams in pain as he holds his bitten arm.

"Just...get...out...of here." He barley speaks out with blood coming out of his mouth.

Shiuzka removes Tyler's hand from his forearm and examines the bite.

"Thats not good." She mutters.

"Whats wrong with him Shizuka-sensei?" Saeko asks.

"He...he got bit.."

Everyone is speechless, they didn't know what to do now.

'We have to kill him, if he turns he will be a big problem.' Saya thinks.

"Don't just stand there, get out of here. Leave me here." Tyler orders.

Just as he finishes his sentence an APC drifts into the picnic area.

* * *

"Theres the dirt road, now I just have to...the hell?" Jael mumbles.

Right on the left side of the dirt road was a parked black Suv.

"Whats wrong?" Yuuki asks.

"Its nothing..."

As the Apc turns to the dirt road, 5 black Suvs surround the dirt road entrance and 25 soldier, 5 from each Suv, disembark their vehicles and aim their custom AR-15 assault rifles at the Apc.

"There he is!" Jael hears as one of the soldiers points at him.

"Open fire!" Someone orders then the Apc is shredded with bullets.

Yuuki goes into a ball and holds on to her knees.

" _Who are they?_ " Alyssa asks.

"I don't know, just hold on to something!" Jael yells.

The Apc speeds down the road and drifts to the left into a picnic area, leaving the soldiers behind.

* * *

"Is that Yuuki?" Kouta asks looking at the Apc.

"Didn't you say that she wanted to stay back at you place?" Takashi asks.

"If it is her, how did she get the Apc working?" Saya asks herself.

They everyone watches as Jael hops out of the Apc and looks at Tyler on the ground.

"Hey?! Dead, are you alright?!" Jael checks up on Tyler lying on the grass.

"I'm not...one of them...so I say I'm pretty good...so far." Tyler jokes watching Jael approach him.

"What do mean one of them, its not like you got bit or anything."

"..."

"You...you got bit didn't you." He realizes by Tyler's silence.

"Yeah...I did, right here." Tyler shows his bite mark on his forearm.

"Damn...so...I'll make it quick." Jael pulls out his pistol, the one holstered on his waist. It was a Five-Seven pistol with the same Red-dot sight and laser dot attached to it.

"Huh...you never you use that pistol."

"This a special occasion, if someone worthy was going to die by this pistol. Its you."

"Who are you?! And what are you doing?!" Kouta yells.

As Kouta finishes his sentence the soldiers from the black Suvs fire at the group from the trees, the soldiers were aiming at Jael and Tyler.

"Get down!" Jael orders then rolling to the side as bullets spree near his feet.

Jael then makes a break for the Apc for cover.

Takashi and his group hide behind Humvee taking Tyler with them, by dragging him.

"They're pretty fast, I thought they would get here later." He mumbles.

Jael peeks around the Apc and gets pinned down by the gun fire.

"Damn...I got to get in the Apc."

Jael goes on the back of the Apc and peeks around the corner, he sees no one then opens the hatch.

"Yuuki! We have to go!" He orders.

"Whats going on!?" Yuuki asks making her way to him with Delta, walking on his own now.

"We are under attack, we need to get to the others, now MOVE IT!" He orders as Yuuki and Delta disembark the Apc.

"But what about Alyssa?!" Yuuki asks.

"I'll carry her, just worry about getting to the Humvee." Jael explains picking Alyssa up bridal style.

"Delta, help me protect Yuuki!" Jael commands.

 **Bark** , Delta barks in acknowledgment.

"Okay, you ready, we're running...now!" Jael orders then sprints to the Humvee with Yuuki and Delta next to him.

"Go go go!" Jael yells.

"There he is! Take him down!" Jael hears as the three dodge bullets that zoom past them or hit the dirt below them.

"We got to do something cover them!" Kouta orders aiming the AR-10.

"Right." Takashi agrees shooting the Ithaca.

"I got your back Kaage! JUST RUN!" Tyler slumped on the front of the Humvee shooting his pistol into the trees.

"Kaage-kun!" Shizuka brightens up and tries to look over the others shooting at the soldiers.

"Get down Shizuka-sensei." Saya says tring to pull down Shiuzka.

"But I want to see Kaage-kun!" Shizuka pouts.

"Well if you do then you're going to get shot!" Saya counters.

"Whats Kaage-san doing here?! He left with Maira, Kyla, and YOU!" Rei asks pointing to Tyler.

"Now is not the time to chat, we're in tight spot right now, Saya. You have a plan yet." Takashi asks.

"We can have two options, we can slide down the cliff and risk breaking our necks, or we drive out of here with the Humvee with the risk of being shot dead by those soldiers." Saya explains still trying to drag Shizuka to cover.

"Those aren't good options. Kaage! You have a plan." Tyler yells.

"I tell you about if I don't die here." Jael jokes dodging bullets.

"Come on, we're almost there Yuuki!" Jael encourages.

In the last stretch Yuuki and Delta make it behind the Humvee Jael gets shot in the back several times causing him to fall down.

Jael screams his lungs out as he falls on Alyssa's body.

'Damn...armor piecing bullets. Son of a bitch.' Jael realizes what hit him and coughs out blood on the dirt.

"Kaage-kun!" Shizuka yells.

"Damn you!" Kaage mutters then turns on his back and sits up, with his ACR in hands, shooting at the trees. Not really giving a fuck about getting shot now.

"Kaage! You're out in the open, get over here!" Tyler warns.

"Are you all ready to die!?" Jael yells slowly stumbles to his feet and slowly advancing to the trees.

"What are you doing?! You're going to get yourself killed?!" Saya yells.

"He lost it. Get Alyssa over here now, Kaage will cover you." Tyle orders.

"Are you crazy, going out there is suicide!" She yells.

"Fine then, Delta, you know what to do. Go get Alyssa!" Tyler commands.

Delta barks then runs to Alyssa then grabbing on to her collar, he drags her back to the Humvee.

"What do we do? We're pinned down on this cliff and we don't have a lot of ammo. Those soldiers are going to kill us." Kouta says.

"We're not dying today you idiot! Give me time to think of a different plan!" Saya scolds.

Tyler then feels a slight rumble in the ground.

'That better not be an enemy heli.' He thinks.

" _Here comes the calvary!_ " The group hears as a large space ship hovers over the cliff and turns around to its back then it lowers it's cargo ramp with Maria on it waving at them.

"Maria-san? What are you doing here?!" Rei asks.

"I'm here to get you out of here, so get on." Maria says holding out her hand as the ramp lands on the edge of the cliff.

" _Jael! Its time to go NOW!_ " Alyssa yells.

"Why do we need to go? There is blood to be split." Jael jokes getting shot a few times and he staggers back, but it does nothing and Jael keeps pushing to the trees.

"Kaage! We are leaving! MOVE IT! They're Final Haven soldiers." Tyler manages to yell out as Jael takes cover behind the Apc.

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _Jael...are you back?_ " Alyssa asks.

"Thats...thats bullshit the Company took then down during the _**Great Siege**_ , everything went under." Jael mutters.

"Well, they're back and more pissed than ever... **cough cough**...get over here and provide covering fire." Tyler orders.

Jael follows the order and sprints to Tyler.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" he mutters as he dodges bullets. As he approaches the Humvee he slides on it's hood and takes cover behind the Humvee next to Tyler who was reloading his pistol.

" **EHHHHHH**!" Jael winces in pain, blood was soaking through the suit like it was water.

"Took to many...bullets huh..." Tyler jokes.

"Yeah... **cough cough**." Jael coughs and spits out more blood all over his boots.

Maria helps up Shizuka up on to the space ship.

"Kaage-kun! Everyone is on-board. Get on!" Maria orders as she waves to them.

" _LOCK ON LOCK ON LOCK ON_ " The ship's A.I warns as a missile approaches the ship from the trees.

Tyler and Jael see the missile closing in on the ship.

"Shit, SHOOT IT!" Jael orders as he pulls out the PSG1 Sniper rifle and aims it at the missile while holding his breath.

Tyler shoots a takes a few shots at it but only lands one bullet, and its not enough. Jael lines up the shot on the missile and takes the shot

 **BOOOOSH**

The missile blows up mid-air and it sends a small shock wave everywhere.

"They just keep on coming!" Tyler says looking under the Humvee and spots a lot of black boots coming out from the trees.

"Just keep shooting...Maria leave us." Jael orders.

"Thats not funny Kaage-kun." Maria says.

"Leave us here. Those soldiers are here for us, not for you. Get out of here, we'll signal you later. Just get our clients our of here!" Jael orders.

"Leaving you is not an option. We are leaving together and thats final." Maria says.

"If we leave with you they will follow us and we'll be forced to fight. I can't take that risk, we'll finish up here, just get out of here you hear me!" Jael explains.

Maria takes a moment to make a decision.

"Are we leaving boss?" The pilot asks.

"Yes we are leaving, but you better come back alive you hear me!" She warns as she slowly back away from the ramp.

" _Jael, Tyler, what are you..._ " Alyssa is interrupted but is transfered to her physical body by Jael.

Alyssa is lying on the seats and she opens here eyes slowly then looks at Jael.

Jael and Tyler look at her and then they salute her even though they are taking fire.

"You're dismissed!" Jael yells as the ship's ramp closes.

"Jael...Tyler..." Alyssa mutters trying to reach for them.

As the ramp closing Tyler and Jael look at each other and the same idea pops in their head.

"We are probably are going to die here." Jael says.

"Yeah, I know, I'm going to die anyway. I turning as we sp...EAK **ARHHH**!" Tyler screams in pain.

Jael puts his hand on his shoulder then takes a peek over the Humvee hood. The soldiers are closing in on the Humvee an they are ignoring the fleeing space ship. They stopped firing as they approached the Humvee.

"Damn it, stay here, I'll take care of this." Jael says as he pops out of the Humvee cover and shoots into the approaching soldiers with his ACR.

" **ARRHHH** " Jael hears as he kills a handful of soldiers.

As he hears a click in his rifle he throws it to someone as a distraction and as the soldier recovers from the throw, Jael right hooks him in the face, getting some room between the two.

" **Arww** , son of a bitch, take him down now!" Jael hears then changes into his CQC stance and circles his opponent.

Jael's opponent pulls out a combat knife then charges him. The soldier starts with a down swing but Jael catches his arm then kicks him in the ribs twice. Jael ends his attack by flipping him to the ground then takes the soldier's knife and stabs it through his hand and deep into the dirt. The soldier screams as his hand emits a extreme pain. He couldn't move his arm because it was twisted and impaled to the ground.

"Thats...one." Jael mutters the feeling of his wounds are starting to take effect and Jael goes on his knee.

"AAhhhh...fuck me."

"He is down, get him now!" Jael hears then two soldiers point their guns at him thinking that Jael was down for the count.

"We got you now, surrender." The soldier orders.

"Like hell you do." Jael mutters then sweep kicks the two soldiers to the floor and take one of the soldiers rifles and shoot the soldiers in the head.

Jael turns around and takes a shotgun blast to the chest then Jael falls back to the Humvee, knocking him out of the game.

* * *

"Alyssa-san you need to lie down." Maria suggests.

"I need to talk to them first before I rest. First let me...huh there we go." Alyssa mutters the last part.

A hologram activates in the middle of the cargo floor. It shows two screens, one showing nothing but black and the others showing the insides of Tyler's helmet.

"What is this?" Saeko asks.

"This is the internal cameras in Kaage's and Deadshot's eyes. With this I can see through their eyes." Alyssa slowly explains still recovering from the transfer.

"Whats wrong with the left screen, its all black, is it broken." Kouta guesses.

"Thats Kaage's camera, he must be unconscious...or dead." Alyssa explains with some hesitation.

"Why would Kaaga-san have an internal camera, we met him back at the apartment." Takashi realizes.

"I think it should be obvious by now." Saya says.

"..."

"..."

"What, you don't see it, Kaage-san is Reaper. The one we thought was killed in the crash." Saya explains.

"~Wow Kaage-kun is Reaper-kun! I'm so happy now!~" Shizuka giggles knowing that her masked hero and her personal pillow is the same person.

"Is that you care about right now?" Rei ask dumbfounded over her antics.

"~Kaage-kun is very special to me~" Shizuka explains with a pout.

"If Kaage really is Reaper, than why would he hide his identity about it when he regrouped with us at the apartment?" Rei asks.

"Remember that he came with Kyla-san right. He must have been keeping his identity a secret for unwanted attention." Saya explains.

"That...makes sense." Kouta says.

"Look! Whats Deadshot doing!" Maria interrupts.

The group looks at the screen and it shows Tyler getting up on his feet and taking off his helmet.

* * *

'Blood...blood...blood. I NEED BLOOD. Flesh...blood...I CRAVE IT!' Tyler thinks as he throws his helmet off the cliff.

"Subjcet C13, StnAd DwOn, we hVaE Yuo SurrOnuDde!" Tyler hears.

"GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD!" Tyler screams and charges the soliders.

"ARRRHH! GET HIM OFF ME!" The soldiers pleas as Tyler rips his off his right arm right out from it's socket.

"Oh gdo!...KILL TEH SNO OF A BICHT!" Tyler hears as he drinks the blood from the arm in his hand.

Tyler gets shot a few times in the chest and falls down.

'GIVE ME BLOOD!' Tyler thinks as he gets up.

"DEI YUO PEICE OF SIHT!"

Tyler takes more bullets and fall down.

He gets up.

"WYH WNO'T YUO DIE!"

Tyler is spurting out blood all over the place and Tyler just laughs.

"YOU'RE FLESH IS MINE!" Tyler taunts as he charges the man in front of him pulling out the daggers from his back, the daggers that he never uses.

He uses the daggers to make precise cuts to make the man in front of him bleed the best the best that he can, with the soldier still consious to feel the pain.

"ARRHHHHHH, MKAE IT SOTP HlEP ME!"

By the time Tyler was done he was covered with blood and his victim is on the floor paralyzed.

"You seem to be having fun." Tyler hears as he turns around and a woman with red blood eyes, snow white hair, was pointing a gun at him.

"Give...me...your...BLOOD!" He screams and charges her.

She shoots him in the legs, forcing Tyler to fall to the ground.

"You had your fun. Now go to sleep." She says before she stomps on his face knocking him out.

* * *

Jael regain consciousness and slowly opens his eyes. He sees Tyler go down with a blurry figure over him.

"Ty...ler... **cough** **cough** " He starts coughing up more blood, with this much blood loss, he should be dead any second now.

Jael looks down and a big whole was in his chest, showing his destroyed rib cage and other unrecognizable meaty parts.

The blurry figure walks over to Jael then couches down to eye level with him. Jael regains focus and sees the red eyed woman.

"Ash..." He calls out to her and puts his hand on her cheek.

"Yeah...its me Jael." Ash says putting her hand over his on her cheek.

"I'm...so..rry...I'm...sorry...I didn't...s..ave...you." He apologizes with tears forming in his eyes.

"Its...its okay Jael, I'm alright and...I'll be with you for now on ok..just hold on...for me." She asks

"O...k...I...'ll...do...th..at." He slowly mutters, he was on the verge of dying at any moment.

"Come ON! Stat with me...we...we have to go home now JAEL! Please hold on for me!" She pleas as Jael's eyes grew more tired in every second.

"Ok...l...et's...go...h..om..e...to...ge...th..er." He mumbles as he closes his eyes shut...he gone...dead.

"Jael...Jael...please...don't leave me...please don't leave...JAEL...WAKE UP...JAEL WAKE UP!" Ash shakes Jael's corpse repeatedly till she gives up and hugs his lifeless body crying her eyes out.

"Jael?"

* * *

"Are you sure that's all you remember." Maria asks.

Maria and Alyssa are in a interrogation room and they are both sitting down with the wall behind them with the words, RECORDING, behind them.

"Yes, that's all I can remember." Alyssa confirms.

Maria looks at the one way window and nods her head.

" **SESSION** **END** " The A.I announces as Maria walks out of the room.

"You can go now Alyssa."

Alyssa walks out of the room and Maria activates her comms.

" _What is it?_ " Maria hears.

" _I got all I could get out of her._ " Maria informs.

" _Really then. So whats the plan now._ "

" _Operation DEAD is a go._ "

" _Really now, are you sure. We don't know where they are right now._ "

" _I'm sure, I got a feeling that we can fine them soon enough._ "

" _Alright then, I'll ready the crew._ "

" _Good._ " Maria ends the call,

 _'Its time to raise some hell on those bastards...'_ She thinks as she walks down the corridor.


End file.
